Leen Le passé et l'avenir nous forment
by anko38
Summary: Après avoir disparu pendant plusieur année elle revient. Mais ses repères ont disparu. Comment faire pour survivre lorsqu'on se perd soimême? Cependant au milieu de chaque ténèbre on trouve une lueur! Trouveratelle cette lueur?
1. Revenante

Le soleil venait de perçer à travers le feuillage des arbres bordant l'arène, une brise de printemps balayait le pays du Feu annonçant le renouveau. Depuis quelques semaines Kakashi entrainait le Jeune Uzumaki dans sa création de nouveaux jutsus, jutsu qui chacun l'esperait permeterait de ramener Uchiwa Sasuke à la raison. Les séances se déroulaient avec la monotonie d'un métronome, marqué par les progrès de l'enfant sceau.

Le jounin faisait les cent pas dans l'arène, cependant personne ne devait le rejoindre, Naruto et Denzou avait le droit d'avoir un peu de repos, et de profiter du beau temps eux aussi. Cependant une sombre crainte hantait le ninja, les forces de l'Akastuki gagnait en puissance et il redoutait une prochaine offensive sur Naruto. Toute en marchant il remonta le cours de sa mémoire pour revenir à son entrée à l'académie, puis il laissa défilait les images du passé, images douloureuses: la perte d'Obito, la perte de Rin, celle de Yondaime et celle d'Hayate; le départ d'Itachi et mainenant celui de Sasuke. Ses sombres pensées le hantait même la nuit Il revoyait le visage de ses amis perdus, son sharingan symbolisait pour lui le souvenir d'Obito et Rin, grâce à ses jutsu cette dernière lui avait transmis le don incroyable de la lignée Uchiwa. Les moments partagés avec ses deux camarades et leur sensei Yondaime lui laissaient une triste nostalgie qui l'accompagnait à chaque instant, comme un poids accroché à ses épaules.Il avait perdu avec eux, une certaine forme de famille, une famille qui avait remplacé l'absence de sa mère et de son père, Croc Blanc.

La blassure de leur disparition c'était réouverte avec le décès de Gekko Hayate, son compagnon d'arme mort trois ans auparavant lors d'une mission d'espionnage.Son corps lacéré par de longues marque de sabre gisait sur le toit à la porté de tous charognards et corbeaux, assez courageux pour souillé le corps du défunt.Chaque jour Kakashi croisait Hanoko, tous deux se rendaient sur le mémoriale aux combatant morts en mission.Retranchés dans leur douleur, leur coeur pleurait bien que les visages soit resté de marbre. Encore aujourd'hui ce même rituel avait eu lieu en silence. De plus lorsqu'ils trversé le village il passait devant la partie du village où les Uchiwa avaient vécu avant le terrible soir ou tous ses membres tombèrent sous la lame d'Itachi. Là le visage des deux frère lui apparaissait aussi réel que si chacun d'eux c'étaient tenus en face de lui. Il regrettait amèrement de n'avoir rien put faire pour ces deux prodiges, ils avaient suivis une route parallèle, bien qu'un peu diffèrente, quittant le village en quête de pouvoir.

Perdu au fond de sa mémoire, Kakashi n'entendit pas arriver Naruto et Sakura, les deux jeunes ninjas étaient venus parfèrent leurs techniques en compagnie de Sai.

"_Sensei?_ Cria Naruto à l'adresse du Jounin,_ Sensei! Mais pourquoi êtes vous ici, y' a pas entrainement! c'est vous qui l'avez dit hier!_

-_Naruto. eh... je flâne moi aussi._ Répondit le ninja tout en se grattant la tête d'une main. Il ne voulait pas partager ses préoccupations avec le jeune garçon, et ses amis. _Et vous jeunes gens, que faites vous là?_

- _Nous venons améliorer nos techniques,_ Expliqua Sakura avec un sourire.

- _Oui,_ rajouta Naruto,_ lors de notre dernière rencontre avec Sasuke... nous avons bien sentis la difference de niveau..._

- _C'est un bon point,_ pensa le sensei pour lui même,_ cette rencontre attise son envie de progrésser!_

- _Bon Sakura, Sai, en route!_ lança Naruto avec la même energie qu'à son habitude,_ nous avons du travail._

-_Et sur quoi allez vous travailez,_ demanda avec une pointe d'interê le Jounin.

-_ Euh... bonne question!_"

Ses camarades ne purent retenir un sourire, ils reconnaissaient bien là Naruto et son manque total d'organisation.

Cependant le Chuunin n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir bien longtemps, Gai Maito fit une irruption frracassante dans l'arène le visage marqué par une expression inhabituelle chez celui: celle de l'inquiétude. Le professeur de Lee se dirigea rapidement vers Kakashi et lui glissa quelques mots à voix basse. Naruto, Sakura et Sai ne purent entendre ce qu'il dit mais ils comprirent que la situation était graves. Jamais dans leurs souvenirs ils n'avaient vu se peindre sur le visage de leur sensei un tel doute, la révélation de son camarade venait de le troubler, et celà il ne put le cacher comme à son habitude. Sans leur adresser un mot, les deux rivaux partirent rapidement en direction de l'hôpital, laissant les trois jeunes ninjas confus.

Les trois Chuunins partirent à leur suite leur curiosité prnant le pas sur le travail.  
"_Mais de quoi ont-ils bien pu parler?_ Commença Naruto.

-_ Je na connait pas très bien ces deux Jounins,_ Ajouta Sai,_ mais il semble que le sujet de leur conversation nous dépasse. Il est rare que Kakashi-sensei nous vous fasse pas part de ce qu'il sait, non?_

- _Dans tous les cas je ne l'ai jamais vu avec un tel visage..._ Continua Sakura.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin!_ Ragea Naruto,_ depuis quand on nous cache des choses... et puis j'aime pas ça!_

- _Ta dernière remarque est bidon!_" Répondirent les deux autres d'un même élan de voix.

Les trois Chuunins tentaient tant bien que mal de ne pas se faire distancer par leurs sempais. Ils arrivèrent quelques instants après eux mais ce fut assez de temps pour que la porte leur soient fermé. On les renvoya en leur assurant qu'ils sauraient tout le moment venu mais que pour l'instant seuls certains jounins pouvaient avoir accès à l'intérieur. Naruto allait prostester mais l'arrivé de Tsunade le calma instantanément, l'Hokage entra suivit de Shizune, toutes deux portaient aussi un masque mélant doute et inquiétude. Echangeant un regard les trois jeunes comprirent que ce n'était pas le moment pour se faire remarquer.

A l'interieur tout le monde se pressait, on murmurait, on s'interrogeait, on s'interpellait, on échangeait des hypothèses... mais surtout on attendait le verdict de Kakashi. Ce dernier et Gai arrivèrent en face de la porte 123, avant qu'ils ne l'ouvrent Gai retint Kakashi:  
"_Nous ne sommes sûr de rien, c'est peut-être une simple mascarade, ou tentative d'espionnage... Mais si ce que l'on suppose s'avère vrai, alors attends toi à un choc! personne ne la revut depuis sa dites: mort. Et on ne sait pas ce quelle a vécu mais son corps est fortement marqué..._"

Kakashi ne dit rien les yeux fixaient cette porte qui le séparait d'une fragile chance de renouer avec un passé oublié, enterré... une fragile chance d'espoir pour beaucoup. Mais cette découverte allait aussi remettre beaucoup de choses en question, par commençait l'accusation portée à Itachi avant qu'il décime son prope clan. Si c'était bien elle alors tout pouvait encore se jouer.

Après une longue inspiration il posa sa main et ouvrit la porte. Mais le sepctacle qui se découvrit à ses yeux le pétrifia sur le seuil. Sur le lit près de la fenêtre était allongé le corps d'une jeune fille d'environ 20 ans, partant d'elle de multiples appareils de surveillance respiratoire et cardiaque, ainsi que neurologique. Un silence de mort planait dans la salle, les seuls signes de vie étaient les bruits produient par ces machines. Les écran semblaient montrer que tout allait bien cependant le jounin restait à regarder ce corps si fragile. Ce corps qui laissait apparaitre de longues cicatrices, marque des combats livrés durant ces années d'errances loin du Pays du Feu alors que tous la croyait morte. Et voilà qu'elle réapparait. C'est alors que Tsunade posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kakashi l'invitant à pénétrer dans cette pièce si blanche, si lumineuse, si silencieuse. Lentement elle s'approcha de l'adolescente en compagnie de son assistante, elles effectuèrent quelques vérifications et déclarèrent:

"_Sa vie n'est pas en danger, du repos et des soins de bases et elle sera capable de nous raconter son périple dans une dizaine de jours. Kakashi, s'il te plait peux-tu vérifier son identité?_"

Le jounin acquiesa et prit dans sa main gauche le bandeau frontale de la blessé, passant son index et son majeur sur la plaque métallique tout en libérant un fluide de chakra discontinu. Il donnait l'impression de pianotait un clavier informatique, suivant une disposition particulière. Lorsqu'il eut finis une image s'afficha, une sorte de carte présantant les informations liées à sa dernière mission ainsi que celles liées à la Kunoichi. Quelques instants s'écoulèrent puis Kakashi se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes et dit:

"_C'est bien elle, Leen Natsuno, est de retour au village et la dernière mission à son actif et celle de sa disparition, il y a de celà quatre ans!_"

La foule laissa échappait quelques réfléxions:  
"_Mais alors nous récuperons un atout majeurs, avec son pouvoirs..._

-_Mais qu'advient-il de son camarade Itachi nous l'avons accusait..._

-_De toute manière..._."

les discution commençaient à s'enflammer, chacun oubliant le lieux où il se trouvait. Tsunade du alors intervenir usant de son autorité:

"_Taisez-vous! _ordonna-t-elle,_ n'avez-vous aucun respect pour les personne hospitalisées? Que tout le monde sorte! J'organiserait un débat demain, je vous en informeait en temps voulu, maintenant bonsoir à tous._"

Tous sortirent chuchotant, veillant à ce que personne ne puissent entendre leur conversation. Mais Naruto n'avait put s'empêchait d'espionner la conversation, il avait put apprendre q'une personne du nom de Leen Natsuno était revenue au village après avoir disparut sensiblement au même moment que le frère de Sasuke, et que cette fille semblait possédait un pouvoir fou. Cependant ces éléments ne le satisfaisait pas il voulait en savoir plus, il eut une idée et partit cherchait Sai. Il le trouva dans le parc:  
"_Sai!_ l'apostropha Naruto,_ Sai, j'ai besion de ton aide._

-_Hummm..._

-_Tu as accès aux archives entant qu'ambu de la racine! Alors tu peux m'aider à enquêter sur une certaine Leen Natsuno?_

-_Pourquoi pas... vient._" répondit son camarade en lui faisant signe de le suivre.  
Leurs recherche s'avèrèrent être un fiasco, il ne trouvèrent rien à part que la dénommait Leen Natsuno avait été déclarée morte voilà quatre ans, et qu'elle avait fait partie du projet "**J.N.S.**". 


	2. Enquête

Naruto rageait, rien, il n'avait rien put trouver au sujet de cette fille. Rien à part que les archives ne collaient pas avec la réalité. Leen devait être morte, cependant elle était bien vivante, il l'avait vue. Certains faits ne coincidaient pas entre eux, elle ne faisait ni partie des Anbus, ni des Jounins, ni de la Police... la seulle organisation à laquelle elle semblait être rattaché été les "J.N.S.". Mais là aussi les informations ne se correspondaient pas aucun document officiel ne parlait de près ou de loin d'une telle organisation...  
Rien! Seul ce mot trotait dans l'esprit du jeune garçon, toutes ses pistes disparaissaient dans un épais brouillard comme si des personnes avaient voulu cacher l'existance d'une telle personne, d'un telle organisation.  
Chez lui, avec Sakura et Sai, ils tentaient de percer le mystère des documents qui leur faisaient face. Archives, vieux journaux, anciens rapports de missions... tant de documents et pas un qui ne conviennent à leur recherche. Alors que chacun commençait à laisser tomber Sakura se redressa et se mit à lire à voix haute:

"_Le jeune Uchiwa Itachi, membre des Anbus et des J.N.S. est accusé de meutre. Il serait rentré seul d'une mission confié par leur chef de troupe Hatake Kakashi. La personne portée disparu est la jeune Leen Natsuno. Leur mission consistait à espionnait le renforcement militaire de la frontière d'Iwa no kuni..._

-_ Oui et alors on apprend pas grand chose,_ bougonna le jeune Uzumaki.

-_ Si,_ le contredit Sai,_ que Kakashi a été son supérieur..._

-_Et..._

- _qu'Itachi faisait parti de sa mission,_ continua Sakura.

- _Oui et alors..._

- _Réfléchis Naruto!_ lui lança Sai,_ Hatake Kakashi n'a jamais fait partis des anbu mais du commando de stratégie spéciale..._

- _Et donc..._

- _Et donc c'est lui qui s'occuppait des J.N.S._

- _Mais c''est logique ,_ s'exclama Naruto

- _Peut-être qu'il acceptera de nous parlait de ce qui c'est passé il y a quatre ans,_ proposa Sakura.

- _Mais ca veut dire, avouer que nous avons espionné les Jounins à l'hôpital._" finit Sai.

Les trois jeunes poussèrent un long soupir, celà ne les tentaient guère, l'image de Tsunade en fureur suffit à complètement les dissuader d'une telle tentative. Le temps passait laissant chacun avec ses pensées. Puis Sai se leva d'un coup, et s'écria:

"_Mais qu'est-ce que je fait encore ici moi! si je continue comme ça je vait finir par être en retard!_"  
Naruto et Sakura lui lancèrent un regard chargé de questions, ce qui eut pour effet de colorier le visage du jeune homme en rouge vif.

"_Ben... j'ai rendez-vous avec Ino cet après-midi... et voilà..._"  
Plus il tentait de s'expliquait plus la teinte s'accentuait, arrachant aux deux autres un sourire amusé. Sentant qu'il commençait à perdre la face il choisit la retraite et lança aux autres une espèce d'aurevoir.

Il traversa le village pour rejoindre le parc, Ino y était déjà:  
"_Bonjour Sai-kun!_ l'accuiella-t-elle avec un sourire qui laissait transparaitre sa joie.

-_Bonjour Ino-chan... je suis en retard?_

-_Hein, c'est pour ça que tu fais cette tête? Non t'es pas en retard c'est moi qui suis en avance tu viens on va se poser sur un banc!_ dit-elle en l'entrainant par le bras.

-_Dit Ino tu sais quelque chose sur cette "Revenante"?_ demanda l'adolescent.

-_Pourquoi cette question? elle t'interesse?_" répondit la kunoichi qui sans savoir pourquoi ressentait un pincement au coeur, elle ne voulait pas perdre Sai, elle avait déjà perdu Sasuke. Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, il ne savait pas trop comment en parlait avec Ino, il s'était douter d'une telle réaction mais il ne savait pas comment y faire face. Un silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes shinobis.

"_Non! elle ne m'interesse pas mais nous avons fouillé dans les archives pour en savoir plus sur elle et rien..._" finit par dire le jeune shinobi puis il lui raconta tout ce qui c'était passé du moment où Gai était arrivé à leur recherche infructueuse. Ino écoutait sentant son coeur se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il lui expliquait tout ce qui c'était déroulé dans son dos. Après avoir écouté le jeune homme elle lui répondit seulement que Kakashi venait lui acheter chaque jour des fleurs mais que sinon elle ne savait rien. Sai cacha sa déception, et profita de son après-midi.

Sakura avait pendant ce temps rejoint Tsunade qui devait lui dispenser ses cours. L'Hokage remarqua facilement que quelque chose n'allait pas chez la jeune shinobi, son attention était ailleur, elle ratait les plus simples exercices. Après l'avoir observée en silence, Tsunade interrompit l'entrainement en lui proposant de venir boire du thé chez elle. Sakura accepta avec plaisir. La maison de Tsunade, ou plutot l'appartemet au dessus de son bureau, était spacieux et bien éclairé. Une large fenêtre donnait directement sur la falaise sculptée, le visage Tsunade commençait à apparaitre, le premier visage féminin.  
"_Sakura dis moi ce qui ne vas pas aujourd'hui._ demanda Tsunade-hime en servant le thé à sa jeune disciple.

-_... eh ben c'est au sujet..._

- _...de l'evênement de l'hôpital n'est-ce pas? _finit l'Hokage avec un soupir.

- _Oui..._ dit Sakura en baissant les yeux,_ je..._"

L'Hokage se leva et marcha jusqu'a la fênetre regardant le portrait de ses ancêtres:  
"_Tu diras à Naruto qu'espionner des jounin et l'hokage demande plus que quelques feuilles mal placées sur le sommet du crâne, mais cependant je vais te dire certaines choses,_ commença Tsunade.

-...

- _Leen est une "Revenante", enfin je veux dire qu'elle devrait être morte il y a 4 ans. Cependant personne n'a retrouvé son corps et l'on a accusé Itachi, son compagnon. Kakashi s'occupait de ce groupe sous Sandaime. Maintenant Leen est plongé dans un coma volontaire et elle refuse dans sortir... et je ne peux rien n'y faire. Enfin celui qui peut sûrement répondre à vos question c'est Kakashi._"  
La belle Sanin se tourna vers son apprentis et lui sourit. Sakura était impressionnée par cette femme si forte, si patiente, ... . Et elle se fit la promesse à elle-même, qu'un jour elle lui ressemblerait.

Naruto lui tournait san but dans le village, seul, il remuait ses pensées tentant de trouver une faille au mur de secrets qui se dressait devant lui. Soudain une main se pose sur son épaule:  
"_Naruto?! _s'écria la personne, _mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là?_

-_Neji! j'enquête... _

-_Sur quoi encore?_ dit son ami l'air septique.

- _Sur une certaine Leen Natsuno!_" répondit l'enfant-démon.

Un air de surprise se fendit sur le visage lisse du Huyga.  
"_T'as bien dis "Leen Natsuno"?_

-_Ben ouai! tu la connais! dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur elle, s'il te plait!_ supplia Naruto bondissant autour de Neji comme un enfant devant le Père Noël.

-_C'est d'accord,_ cèda le Chuunin,_ mais calmes-toi par pitié. Leen était une ninja de Konoha, enfin pas vraiment... Une ninja aussi puissante qu'Itachi Uchiwa. Sa puissance était terrifiante, pas sa force pur, mais son don héréditaire elle possèdait le "**Sang Sacré**" un sang capable de reproduire des donnés génétiques et donc les autres dons héréditaires. Elle a put copié mon **Byakugan**!_"  
Leur conversation continua un moment, cependant Neji ne semblait pas en savoir plus sur la jeune fille. Ils se séparèrent une demi-heure plus tard, après avoir parlé de la pluie et du beau temps.

Plus tard les trois ninjas se retrouvèrent, dans le salon de chez Sai. Ce dernier les avait invités à venir manger une soupe au miso et parler de leur découverte. Naruto était allongé par terre les mains nouaient derrière sa tête, il fixait le plafond en réfléchissant. Sakura assise sur le canapé avait passé un bras autour de ses jambes, se balançant lentement elle repensait à ce que lui avait dit la Sanin quelques heures plutôt. Tout était silencieux.  
La soupe commença à répendre un odeur d'épices qui sortit Naruto de sa torpeur.  
" _Hummmm! Ca sent drôlement bon "chef"!_ lança-t-il à son camarade qui était dans la cuisine, _tu nous avais caché ton talent de cordon bleu! vilain! Maintenant j'ai faim!_

-_Hahaha... c'est bientot prêt attends trentes secondes! et voilà!"_dit Sai avec un sourire.

Il rentra dans le salon et tendit un bol à Sakura qui le prit avec attention, manquerai plus qu'elle le renverse pensait-elle. Les garçons s'assirent en tailleur à même le sol. Puis Sai rompit le silence:  
"_Sakura qu'est-ce que t'a dis Tsunade nous t'avons raconté nous ce qui nous était arrivé à ton tour!_

-_Ben..._ commença -t-elle sans trop savoir quoi dire en premier,_ elle m'a dis que cette fille est dans un coma volontaire et que Naruto... c'est fait repérer et qu'elle lui conseil de changer sa technique de camouflage si il s'en prend à des jounins..._

-_Comment! _s'indigna Naruto,_ j'étais pourtant sur d'être invisible!_"  
Les deux autres explosèrent de rire imaginant la scène: Naruto avec deux branches feuilluent attachées sur la tête grâce à son bandeau frontal. Puis se fut encore Sai qui ramena le calme:  
"_ Puisque nous nous sommes fait repérer, par Kakashi et Tsunade, autant aller directement voir votre Sensei?_

-_Après tout on a quoi à perdre?_ renchérit Sakura

-_Bon ben comme on est tous O.K. demain on va voir Kakashi-sensei, en plus il doit m'entrainer!_ conclut Naruto.  
Les trois ados finirent leur repas avant de s'endormir tous ensemble dans le salon. 


	3. Mais il est où?

_Mais il est où ? _

Comme tous les matins Sakura se réveilla en sueur, son cauchemar s'était répété une fois de plus. Ce même rêve qui la poursuivait depuis le départ de Sasuke. Dans son rêve il se tient devant elle, en la regardant dans les yeux il prononce tout bas les derniers mots qu'il lui avait adressée :

_« Sakura, merci. »_, puis il se retourne et la quitte.

Elle tente de l'arrêter, mais le jeune homme semble sourd, et disparaît dans le néant. C'est à ce moment qu'apparaît le visage machiavélique du Sanin Orochimaru, un rictus aux lèvres. Il la fixe de ses yeux de reptile, l'écrasant sous son regard froid et sournois. L'ambiance de la scène étouffe la jeune fille dans un univers sombre. Et plus les ténèbres l'enveloppent plus l'adolescente à du mal à respirer, et cette torture dure jusqu'à ce que la douleur la réveille. Puis le matin, en pleurs, elle se maudit à voix basse de ne pas avoir pu le retenir, de l'avoir laisser partir avec cette homme…

Cependant les autres matins étaient différents, car dans sa chambre elle se réveillait seule. Alors que ce jour-là son regard se pose sur la pièce où les trois chuunins s'étaient endormis : Sai couché en chien de fusil les cheveux défaits un sourire doux aux lèvres et Naruto étalé de tout son long un pied sur la table et un bras sur son ami, la bouche ouverte ronflant comme un vieil homme. 

Sakura avait déjà préparé le petit déjeuner lorsque les deux garçons la rejoinrent dans la cuisine. En effet l'odeur des tartines toastées, du miel, nutella… avait commencé à sortir le jeune Uzumaki de son sommeil. Et c'est la salive à la bouche et les yeux encore à demi clos qu'il pénétra dans la pièce :

«_ Ca sent drôlement bon dis donc !_

-_ Sakura, t'es tombé du canap' ?_ Demanda Sai en se frottant les yeux.

-_ Allez asseyez-vous je vous sers ! »_ Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé.

Les deux garçons obéirent immédiatement, tandis que Sakura leur apportait un bol de lait chocolaté fumant et des plats remplis de tartines. Ils mangèrent avec un appétit féroce, chacun racontant aux autres ses rêves, Sakura silencieuse les écouta leur enviant le fait de pouvoir dormir paisiblement sans craindre l'avenir, car le temps passe et le délai accordé à Sasuke s'amoindrit ; dans moins de six mois son corps appartiendra au Sanin.

Après le repas les trois adolescents quittèrent l'appartement de Sai pour rejoindre la zone d'entraînement, où ils avaient l'intention de retrouver Kakashi. Mais ils furent surpris de ne trouver personne.

« _Mais il est où ?_ Demanda Naruto en fouillant le terrain.

-_Naruto, arrêtes ! tu sais qu'il est toujours en retard, non !_ Dit Sakura avec désinvolture.

-_ Ouai. R_épondit le jeune Uzumaki, _mais on est déjà nous en retard d'une demi-heure alors normalement il devrait être ici !_

-_Quoi !_ S'exclama la jeune fille,_ on a une demi-heure de retard ! Et pourquoi on a une demi-heure de retard ? Comment ça on a une demi-heure de retard !..._

En s'énervant elle se rapprochait de Naruto, qui commençait à trembler. Il connaissait mieux que quiconque les colères de Sakura et de Tsunade, et il savait mieux que quiconque qu'elles étaient des plus dangereuses.

« _Mais Sakura… comme ça on est à l'heure…_ tenta Naruto,_ on a qu'a aller chez lui, t'es d'accord ?_

-_ Hum… bien. » _Céda-t-elle.

Sai qui n'avait rien dit de toute la conversation réprimait avec difficulté un fou rire, voir Naruto si déstabilisé et obéissant était pour lui un véritable plaisir. Il les enviait un peu, lui qui n'avait connu que très tard les joies de l'amitié. 

L'appartement de Kakashi se trouver près du parc, il avait une vue imprenable sur les statues et sur le mémorial. En contre parties il fallait monter six étages sans ascenseur. Les trois chuunins arrivèrent enfin sur le pallier,

« _Bon Naruto c'est toi qui a eu cette brillante idée donc c'est toi qui frappe._ Déclara Sakura.

-_Quoi !Mmais c'est…_ » Commença le jeune homme, mais le regard furibond de son amie l'arrêta.

Avec lenteur il s'approcha de la porte, il sentant perler à son front les premières gouttes de sueur. Puis avec détermination il frappa deux coup secs. Les trois jeunes entendirent du bruits à l'intérieur, on approchait. Chacun se demandait quelle serait la réaction de leur Sensei, mais la curiosité l'emportait sur l'appréhension, ils voulaient enfin savoir qui était cette « Revenante ».

Les pas cessèrent, la poignet tourna, le battant s'entrouvrit sur… Gai Maito ! Le Jounin habillait de son vêtement ordinaire avec en supplément un plumeau rose fluo dans la main gauche et un tablier de la même couleur avec dessiné dessus un gros poussin jaune et, assorti avec ces ustensiles, les magnifiques chaussons, eux aussi roses, sur montés de pompons jaunes. Le tout dans une pose grotesque !

Les trois adolescents explosèrent de rire, oubliant la raison qui les avait fait venir ici. Sai se tordait dans tous les sens une mains sur ses abdominaux douloureux et l'autre sur sa bouche. Sakura pleurait de rire, appuyait contre le mur qui faisait face à la porte. Naruto se roulait par terre battant l'air de ses membres. En quelques instants la tensions avait disparu laissant place à un état d'hilarité total. Le pauvre jounin craignant que les voisins ne sortent alerté par le vacarme fit rentrer en toute hâte les trois chuunins.

Après quelques minutes les adolescents se calmèrent, et Sai pris la parole :

_Kakashi-sensei n'était pas au terrain d'entraînement. Et il n'a pas l'air d'être ici non plus, n'est-ce pas._

-_Exact, il est au chevet de Leen Nat…_ Commença Gai, _mince j'ai rien à vous dire…_

-_C'est bon, on est au courant que Leen Natsuno est de retour au village et que son état est incertain. _dit Sakura posément.

-_Ah.. oui c'est vrai Naruto nous espionnait ! »_ Répondit le jounin en lançant un regard plus amusé qu'énervé au jeune homme en question.

Cette échange ne passa pas inaperçu, Naruto rougit et bouda, Sai et Sakura sourirent regrettant de n'avoir pas pu assister à la scène. Ils imaginaient très bien leur ami, mais ils auraient pu rire avec eux, même si à ce moment là, personne ne riait.  
Il restèrent un moment, le temps de manger deux trois natos avant de quitter leur hôte pour rejoindre le centre hospitalier. 

Heureusement pour les trois jeunes, leur destination n'était pas de l'autre côté du village, et ils y arrivèrent rapidement. Naruto se souvenait parfaitement de l'emplacement de la chambre 123, il suffisait de monter au premier étage, de prendre la deuxième allés et c'était la troisième chambre. Sakura qui connaissait bien ce lieu elle aussi, remarqua que toute l'allé était étrangement silencieuse, elle en déduisit que les autres chambres devaient êtres vides.  
Après de longues inspirations les trois jeunes pénétrèrent dans la chambre. Rien n'avait changé, la pièce était encore encombrée par les machines de surveillance. Rien n'avait changé, ou presque, car maintenant il y avait au chevet de cette jeune femme un homme. Kakashi assit sur un tabouret à moitié endormit, la main posait sur celle de la jeune fille.

« _Kakashi-sensei vous êtes réveilliez ? » _Demanda la jeune kunoichi.

Mais, il ne répondit pas. Les trois adolescents décidèrent d'un regard de repasser plus tard, mais au moment où ils allaient faire demi-tour, l'homme les interpella :

«_ Naruto… je ne m'occupe plus de ton entraînement…_

-_ Quoi ! … et je fais comment moi ? Hein ! Je fais comment ! C'est impossible de s'entraîner seul, vous le savez bien !_s'emporta le jeune Uzumaki.

-….

-_ C'est quoi votre problème en ce moment ! C'est « Elle » ! Et ben justement nous on veut en savoir plus ! Et puisque vous ne voulez plus m'entraîner et que vous allez restez ici jusqu'à ce qu' « Elle » se réveille, et bien vous allez avoir du temps pour tout nous raconter hein ! Allez-y dites-nous ce qu'est le projet « J.N.S. » auquel vous avez participé avec « Elle » et le frère de Sasuke ! Et pourquoi il est si secret ce projet ! »_ Continua sur le même ton Naruto.

Sai et Sakura restaient muets devant la furie de Naruto, ce n'était pas la première fois qui le voyait en colère, mais cette fois-ci il semblait hors de lui. Sakura devina ses sentiments : la peur de ne pouvoir ramener Sasuke, la jalousie contre cette kunoichi, l'incompréhension, etc. Naruto détestait les secret, ce qui était compréhensible : on lui avait caché jusqu'à ses douze ans que le démon renard avait été scellé en lui. Kakashi avait encore le dos tourné, le jeune Uzumaki ne pu pas voir la douleur qui peignait le visage de son maître, il avait fait un choix et il savait que ce choix ne serait pas forcément accepter par le chuunin mais de-là à obtenir un retour d'une tel violence il ne s'y était pas attendu.  
Un silence pesa alors pendant quelques instants sur la chambre, puis Kakashi le brisa :

« _Bien, je vais tout vous racontez, après tout vous avez le droit de savoir, et qui sait… peut-être que ces souvenirs la tireront de son coma._ » 


	4. Enfance

_Enfance…_

La colère de Naruto cessa rapidement, les trois chuunins rentrèrent dans la chambre et s'assirent contre le mur, enfin ils allaient avoir les réponses à leurs questions. Kakashi respira longuement, il allait lui devoir parler de choses secrètes, anciennes, de souvenirs enfouis. Par où allait-il commencer, il l'ignorait lui-même. Il se décida enfin, se redressa légèrement sur son tabouret, et commença :

« _Il y a des choses dont je vais vous parler qui ont été classé top secret par Yondaime et Sandaime, vous comprenez donc l'importance de votre silence. Bien. Cette jeune fille est originaire de Yuki no kuni, elle est née là-bas et y a vécu ses premières années. Comme vous le savez par Haku, sauf toi Sai, les personnes possédants un don héréditaire sont poursuivies et mises morts, accusées d'apporter le malheur… bref, voilà comment nous l'avons rencontré puis adoptée._

_Yondaime envoya des renforts Anbu à Hoshi no kuni lors de la Guerre de l'Etoile. Le seigneur de Yuki no kuni, souhaitait possédait l'étoile de ses rivaux, pour régner en tyran sur son trône. Le village de l'étoile n'étant pas en mesure de riposter aux forces militaires de son ennemi, il fit appel à Konoha. Je fus envoyait là-bas en équipe avec Hayate et Hanoko Gekko. _

_Nous remarquâmes dès notre arrivé les ravages de la guerre, la forêt n'était qu'un immense champ de débris, de véritables nuages de poussières planaient sur les zones de combats. Tout était ruine. Nous arrivèrent à la tente du Seigneur d'Hoshi no kuni en milieu de journée, des cadavres jonchaient le sol sur un cercle de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de diamètres, ça sentait la chair brûlée, le sang, le métal. Un jeune homme qui avait quelques ans de moins que moi, à l'époque j'en avais seize, se baladait entre les corps un carnet de croquis à la main. _

_Je sais vous vous demandez pourquoi je vous parle de lui vous comprendrez plus tard. _

_Bref, nous nous approchâmes de lui, il devait avoir quinze ans, son visage reflétait déjà la lassitude qu'imprime la guerre aux hommes. On lui a demandait ce qu'il faisait ici, il nous expliqua que grâce à son don il était capable de redessiner quasiment ce que voyait ses yeux, et donc qu'il dessinait chacun des visages des défunts puis qu'il analysait la cause du décès : empoisonné, tranché, les organes touchés… Son travail permettait aux familles de savoir rapidement si elles pouvaient encore espérer le retour des leur, mais lui, il vivait toutes les horreurs de la guerre face aux cadavres. _

_On rencontra le Seigneur d'Hoshi peu de temps après, il nous expliqua que les dégâts subis étaient importants, et que beaucoup de zones était non pacifiées. Notre mission consistait donc à faire le tour de ces zones. Rien de bien difficile, bien que les conditions ne soient pas des plus clémentes, à cette époque j'ignorait que j'y reviendrait, mais ça c'est une autre histoire. _

_Un jour de mission, on se retrouva dans un village en ruine. Les murs des maisons, les toits, les rues tout était dévasté. Cependant on continua à fouiller le village. Le jeune garçon, Kyshiro, nous avait accompagné car on racontait qu'il y avait dans cette zone des morts non répertoriés. Pour faire une recherche plus rapide on se sépara, Kyshiro resta avec moi. Il m'avoua être né à Yuki no kuni mais sa mère souhaitant le sauver l'envoya à Hoshi. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle il avait insisté pour participer à notre mission, ce village était le sien. Hanoko me contacta par radio, elle m'indiqua qu'elle avait trouvé des signes de vie dans la caserne du village et que Hayate avec pu identifier la présence d'au moins un ninja. Sans plus attendre nous nous rendîmes sur place. _

_On pouvait voir sur la fenêtre des traces de sang frais qui témoignait d'un affrontement récent mais le Seigneur d'Hoshi n'avait pourtant envoya aucune équipe. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit elle apparut, du haut de ses six ans les mains pleines de sang, ainsi que son vêtement de misère, lui aussi taché. Derrière elle la salle était jonché de corps inanimés, c'était la première fois que nous la rencontrions et déjà la mort l'avait entourée, comme Kyshiro. Justement lui, il s'approcha de la gamine avec un grand sourire pour Hayate, Hanoko et moi, il passa pour fou ! Cette gamine venait de tuer quatre ou cinq personnes et lui il l'approche comme ça ? Sur le coup on n'avait pas comprit ce qu'il faisait car on avait tous oublié que c'était une enfant. Quand Kyshiro fut assez proche d'elle la petite éclata en sanglot et se jeta contre lui, avant de sombrer dans un profond sommeil. On polémiqua ensuite : qu'est-ce qu'on devait faire d'une gamine de six ans alors qu'aucun de nous n'avait la majorité ? Hanoko pensa alors à la garderie de Konoha, peut-être qu'il accepterait de s'occuper de la petite jusqu'à la majorité de Kyshiro. Pendant qu'on étudiait chacun des possibilité, Kyshiro dessiner les cadavres, tous étaient morts de manière semblable : la gorge tranchée, ou plutôt arrachée, ce qui expliquait le sang sur les main de l'enfant. On pu ensuite retournait au camp. _

_Comme on s'y attendait, le Seigneur refusait de garder la gamine si on ne lui assurer pas que Konoha se chargerait d'elle. Il déclara qu'il ne voulait pas d'un assassin, et que puisque les éléments de Konoha l'avaient ramenée il devait s'occuper d'elle. Avec notre retour la guerre se finissait, Yuki no kuni devait payer des dédommagements à Hoshi no kuni, et signé un traité de paix dans lequel il était mentionné que plus jamais le village ne convoiterait l'étoile, c'est a cette même époque que l'Hoshikage interdit les entraînement avec l'étoile. Bref nous nous rejoignîmes Konoha, avec nous la petite et Kyshiro. _

_A Konoha on fit passer des tests aux deux nouveaux venus. Le don de Kyshiro intéressa grandement les scientifiques de Konoha heureux de pouvoir élargir leur connaissance en matière de **Dôjutsu,** quant à Leen son sang les intrigua. Il ne ressemblait en rien aux échantillons présents et dieux c'est qu'il en existe de millier de sortes au Pays du Feu. Ils nous expliquèrent brièvement qu'il n'avait pas de structure propre, qu'il était en perpétuel changement. Personne ne comprenait, elle fut d'abord traité comme une bête curieuse on lui fit subir des prélèvements, on testa son cœur, son système neurologique et tout le reste sans résultat. Puis Kyshiro craqua un beau jour, il alla directement se plaindre à Yondaime, il trouvait tout simplement inadmissible qu'une gamine de six soit uniquement traitée comme un cobaye, qu'elle soit enfermée dans une chambre seule et avec la ferme interdiction de sortir. Sa rage fut telle que plus aucun personnel du service médical, avec lesquels il travaillait, n'osa le contredire. Puis on céda, Leen fut conduit à la garderie, où elle devrait rester jusqu'au dix-huit ans de Kyshiro. _

_Tout ce passait très bien, Ils s'entendaient tous deux comme un frère et une sœur de sang. Comme on ignorait le nom de famille de Leen on choisit de lui donner celui de Kyshiro : Natsuno. Tout aurait pu continué comme ça, lui venait la voir tous les jours, elle lui faisait des dessins, elle travaillait dure à l'académie en cachette, car elle était normalement trop jeune, et de temps en temps elle participé aux recherches faites sur son cas. Oui, tout aurait été plus simple… bien plus simple… Mais il y a eu ce drame : La Guerre contre Kuybi ! _

_Combien de famille en on souffert personne le sait, en tout cas Kyshiro mourut au front. Il avait insisté pour participer à un raid nocturne, déclarant qu'il était de son devoir de protéger le village qu'il l'avait recueillit lui ainsi que Leen… mais il mourut. Leen attendit tous les soirs son retour. Ses dessins d'abord joyeux finirent par devenir macabres, la mort était dans chacun d'eux. Elle refusait de participer aux recherches, elle ne parlait plus avec les autres enfants, par contre elle s'entraînait jusqu'à l'épuisement tous les soirs. La nourrice nous pria de trouver quelque chose pour lui changer les idées, de plus j'allais sur mes dix-huit ans et il était impossible pour Hanoko et Hayate de prendre la petite, je m'étais donc résolu à m'occuper d'elle. _

_Elle ne parlait quasiment jamais, même Sasuke serait passé pour sociable à coté d'elle. Elle rentra cette même année à l'académie, officiellement parlant. Itachi venait tout juste d'en sortir. La seule motivation qu'il lui restait était de surpasser celui que tout le monde appelait le « génie », au début je la laissait seule puis je décidai de l'accompagner à ses entraînements extra scolaires. Elle en fut d'abord surprise puis elle commença à me demandé des conseils, des « trucs », elle était douée et têtue certaines fois elle refusait de quitter le terrain d'entraînement avant d'avoir réussi l'exercice. On pu enfin se parler. _

_Et ses efforts payèrent, elle sortit première de sa section l'année même avec des notes équivalentes à celles de l'Uchiwa. C'est aussi cette année que Sandaime choisit de créer les « J.N.S. » : les Jeunes Ninjas Spéciaux. Un service secret inconnu même des villageois, enfin leurs actions leur étaient inconnus. Un groupe à l'effectif si réduit qu'aucun village ne pourrait soupçonner son existence, mais pour que ce groupe soit opérationnel rapidement et efficacement il lui fallait des ninja dits « d'exception » : Leen et Itachi._

A ces mots, on vit rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille des larmes. Les machines qui indiquaient le travail cérébral s'activèrent d'un seul coup. Sur le champ Sakura partit cherchait Tsunade, Leen allait se réveiller. 


	5. La fuite

_La fuite_

Sakura revint rapidement avec la Sanin, Leen finissait de sortir de son profond sommeil. La voix de Kakashi et les souvenirs qu'il énumérait l'avaient reconduite hors de ses ténèbres. Soudain, avec une vitesse fulgurante, la jeune fille saisit un kunaï dans la poche de Naruto qui se trouvait près d'elle et lui passa le tranchant de l'arme sous la gorge devant les regards ahuris de tous. Elle jeta un regard noir à tous les shinobis, en commençant par les nouvelles arrivantes pour finir par le Jounin. Son arme glissa alors de sa main, et elle fut secouée de sanglots.

« _Enfin, _murmura-t-elle, _Enfin j'y suis arrivée, je suis rentrée à Konoha. _»

Kakashi s'approche d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, tout aussi heureux qu'elle de la retrouver dans le village des feuilles. Tsunade demanda alors que tous sorte de la chambre y compris le Jounin. Elle procéda ensuite à des vérifications médicales multiples et variées, et ne trouva rien d'alarmant ; dans quelques jours la jeune femme pourrait sortir de l'hôpital.

Pendant deux jours Sakura s'occupa des divers soins qui furent prescris à la kunoichi. Elle était admirative de sa beauté.  
Leen n'était pas grande, mais ses proportions étaient parfaites. Son corps avec gardé les marques des ses combats, musclé, résistant, sur lequel courraient plusieurs cicatrices, dont une plus impressionnante que les autres. Dans son dos se découpait une cicatrice de katana, qui dessinait le kanji de la mort, si on le regardait dans un miroir.  
Ses cheveux noirs ébène, striés de mèches couleurs sang, étaient tressés dans son dos. Lorsqu'elle marchait, le balancement de sa natte accentuait sa démarche féline avec élégance. Seul deux mèches rebelles étaient laissées libres, lui barrant le front.  
Son regard était de braise. En effet, la couleur de l'iris était majoritairement marron, mais des tâches de rouge, leur donnaient une couleur particulière. Elle possédait, pour ne rien gâcher, de longs cils qui donnaient à ses yeux un pouvoir captivant encore plus grand. Cependant, ils trahissaient tout ce qu'avait vécut la jeune femme : les guerres, la solitude, l'abandon, la souffrance, …

Sakura se hasarda à lui demander : 

« _Leen, que représente le kanji du Loup tatoué sur ton épaule droite ? Les anbus ont eux aussi un tatouage sur cette épaule mais ce n'est pas le même. _

- _Ca. _Répondit Leen, _… beaucoup de souvenirs. _»

Sakura ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire cette réponse, elle réfléchissait au sens de ces paroles alors que Leen se plongeait dans les souvenirs.

Elle revivait son passé.

Sandaime était assis derrière son bureau fixant tour à tour le visage du père d'Itachi, de son fils, de Kakashi et enfin de Leen. Depuis quatre ans les shinobis s'étaient entraînés, maintenant ils avaient le niveau de certains jounins. Le projet « J.N.S. » pouvait enfin débuter.  
L'hokage croisa ses mains sur le bureau, il commença de sa voix grave :

« _Bien, nous allons enfin pouvoir commencer notre projet. Après quatre vous êtes enfin près. Leen tu as remarquablement bien progressé dans ton élément, on pourrait même dire que tu es devenue un maître du futon et des arts médicaux. Toi, Itachi, que pouvons nous te reprocher tu maîtrise déjà parfaitement le **Sharingan,** tes affinités katon et raiton ce sont affinés. Vous êtes des « génies », et l'arme la plus puissante de Konoha no kuni._  
_Monsieur Uchiwa je sais que vous n'êtes pas totalement d'accord avec cette idée, vous voudriez gardé Itachi avec vous dans l'espoir qu'il rentre dans la police de Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?_

-_Il est vrai que ne suis pas partisan de cette folie._ Répondit l'homme, _Hokage-sama, Itachi est le plus doué de tout les Uchiwa, il serait précieux de l'avoir dans notre détachement. La police du village ne peut-elle pas s'occuper du travail qui sera confié aux « J.N.S. » ?_

-_ Non, la police de Konoha doit se limiter aux frontières de notre pays. Les « J.N.S. » passeront outre cette restriction. Ils ne seront limités que par moi ou les futurs Hokages personnes ne doit connaître leur existence et surtout leurs agissements. Et enfin laissons à Itachi le choix de sa destiné. Itachi que préfères-tu, rentrer dans la police comme tous ceux de ton clan ou rejoindre le projet des Jeunes Ninjas Spéciaux ?_ Demanda le vieil Homme au jeune Uchiwa.

-_ Je participe au projet._ Déclara calmement le préadolescent. »

Puis l'Hokage demanda au chef du clan Uchiwa de quitter la salle, son fils avait fait son choix et maintenant le chef du clan Uchiwa serait comme les autres : il ignorerait les agissements de son fils. 

L'Hokage leur expliqua qu'il serait tous trois installé dans un grand appartement, sur un étage divisé en deux ailes. Puis il leur expliqua qu'il devrait passer chez le tatoueur pour que ce dernier leur impose la marque de reconnaissance : le Kanji du Loup, sur l'épaule droite.

Leen se rendit soudain compte de la réalité, la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses secouait son épaule en l'appelant. Sa voix avait finis par la réveiller. Sans trop savoir pourquoi la J.N.S. sentit monté en elle une envie de fuir cette endroit, d'aller voir dehors à quoi ressembler maintenant le village, de revoir Itachi aussi, de revoir son appartement et Sandaime, mais en même temps elle sentait au fond d'elle que tout avait changé, que quelque chose c'était brisée.

Ne laissant pas le temps à Sakura de comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se redressa et lui infligea du flanc de la main un coup sec sur la nuque plongeant la kunoichi aux cheveux roses dans un sommeil léger.

Puis se retournant vers le corps endormi de la jeune fille, elle lui prit deux trois armes et s'enfuit par la fenêtre. Encore un peu engourdi par son coma, son corps manqué de souplesse et son atterrissage dans la cour de l'hôpital fut plutôt brutal. Enfin sortit de cette cour elle partit à travers les rues en courrant.

« _Et Sakura ! Sakura, réveilles-toi !_ »

La voix de Naruto résonner encore dans la tête de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle ré ouvrit les yeux. Elle se releva d'un coup et parcours la chambre d'un regard affolé.

« _Oh non !_ S'exclama-t-elle, _c'est pas vrai je me suis fait avoir, elle a filé !_

-_ Sakura de quoi avait vous parlez ? _demanda Kakashi et lui tenant les épaules.

-_ Oh je suis désolée,_ bredouilla Sakura qui sentait les larmes lui arrivaient au yeux.

-_ Ce n'est pas grave. _La rassura-t-il, _mais j'ai besoin de savoir de quoi vous avez parlé avant qu'on arrive._ »

Les instants qui avaient précédé son évanouissement étaient confus. La jeune fille tenta de se calmer pour réfléchir. Puis ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup. Elle expliqua à son Sensei leur discussion, puis que Leen était partie dans ses rêveries et quand elle l'avait réveillée la jeune femme l'avait assommée. Kakashi n'eut aucun mal à comprendre ce qui avait traversé l'esprit de Leen et il sortit de la chambre sans donner d'explications aux trois chuunins encore sous le choc.

Leen courrait dans la ville, prise de panique. Rien. Rien n'était plus pareil. La ville était en ruine, tout demandait à être reconstruit. Les rues avaient gardé les marques du passage d'Orochimaru et de son armé. Le visage de Sandaime dans la falaise était barré par une fissure et le visage de la femme qui l'avait examiner commencer à apparaître annonçant la triste vérité : Le vieil Homme était mort. L'académie abritait certaines familles dont les habitations avaient été détruites. Lorsqu'elle courrait et qu'elle passait devant un lieu qui l'avait marqué, elle le voyait dans son état actuel et derrière comme le fantôme du lieux elle apercevait ce qu'il avait été. Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, comment tout cela était-il arriver ? Pourquoi cela était arrivé ? Comment Sandaime était mort ? Qui l'avait tué ? Tant de questions et aucune réponse.

Dans sa course folle elle percuta quelques personnes qui grommelèrent à son passage, la traitant d'irresponsable. Et sans qu'elle sans aperçoive ses pas la menèrent à son appartement. A l'appartement qu'elle avait partagé avec Itachi pendant quatre ans. Un lieux si proche remplis de souvenir qui lui semblait si loin. Elle s'approcha de la porte résolue à y entrer mais tant de souvenir l'accablèrent… 


	6. Comment y croire?

_Comment y croire ?_

Les souvenirs s'engouffraient dans son esprit, trop de souvenirs. Elle souffrait terriblement alors qu'elle revoyait toutes ces images du passé : Itachi dormait sur le canapé refusant de s'approchait d'elle et elle l'en dissuadant, les repas ternes d'abord puis de plus en plus gais, les visites de Kakashi qui tentaient de faire lire à son colocataire « le Paradis du Batifolage » et le regard de dégoût que lancer l'Uchiwa au bouquin, la salle de bain ou ils faisaient toujours attention de ne pas se croiser avant d'être ensemble, sa chambre triste, et Itachi la taquinant, et Itachi… Trop d'Itachi, Lui qu'elle n'avait pu protéger ce terrible jour, pourrait-elle encore le regarder dans les yeux ? Elle ne savait pas répondre à cette question. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle souhaitait revivre chacun des moments passés avec lui dans cet appartement.

Sa main se posa sur la poignet et elle sentit déferlait en elle un source puissante de chakra. Elle ne comprit pas sur le coup se qui venait de se passait, pourtant elle était sur que ce Chakra appartenait à Itachi. Mais elle pourquoi était-il là ? Elle voulait connaître la réponse à cette question ainsi qu'à toutes les autres.

Elle tourna le verrou et ouvrit la porte. Elle eut un choc en découvrant la pièce, tout, tout était semblable à son départ. Rien n'avait changé, comme si le temps avait été suspendu dans l'appartement. Le bouquet de fleur avait gardé chacun de ses pétales et son odeur embaumée encore l'air. La corbeille de fruit sur la table n'avait subi aucun changement du normalement au temps. Tout, tout était semblable au jour du départ en mission, sauf que maintenant elle avait vingt ans et plus seize.

Son regard se posa alors sur le pallier où elle découvrit une lettre. Immédiatement elle reconnut l'écriture d'Itachi. Des lettres serrées, une écriture fine qui ornait un simple papier et sur lequel elle lut :

Une semaine après ta mort

_Leen, _

_Maintenant que tu t'en es allée, je me sens abandonné._

_J'ai cherché un sen à ma vie, mais le seul que j'ai trouvé;_

_Je viens de le perdre: tu es morte!  
_

_Moi qui ne représente rien,_

_De mes semblables la fierté._

_De ce clan à son apogée,_

_J'ai tout appris, pour eux je suis devenu ce que je suis._

_Mais j'ai dans ma poitrine le sentiment d'avoir était un l'outil!_

_Pion de Konoha, pion des Uchiwa... _

_Ne pourrais-je vivre pour moi?_

_Moi qui n'aimais personne, je t'ai trouvée et ce pour te perdre!_

_Le sort me rie au nez, il joue avec ma vie; me la dévastant lentement._

_  
Je vivais seul, fier, et orgueilleux._

_Tu étais solitaire, hautaine, et merveilleuse._

_Jamais je n'aurais crut pouvoir aimer,_

_Seul, je pensais pouvoir rester._

_Mais t'avoir à mes cotés est devenu une nécessité._

_Je ne sais comment ce sentiment est naît._

_Et moi qui n'arriver pas à m'avouer,_

_Les sentiments qui me troublaient._

_Il a fallut que je risque une première fois de te perdre,_

_Pour que je comprenne cet attachement, qui me liait à toi._

_Ce lien qui invisible s'est tissé, sans que le voit,_

_Autour de mon coeur il s'est enroulé,_

_Pour le blesser, le serrer, le réchauffer._

_Ce coeur vide, où tout était glace, _

_Tu en as fait ton palace._

_  
Te souviendras-tu de notre rencontre?_

_Kakashi, toi et moi, cette équipe qui va à l'encontre_

_Des souhaits du village et de leurs lois._

_Une équipe secrète, nous trois._

_Nous étions craints et respectés._

_Rien ne nous résistait._

_Notre puissance les effrayait,_

_Nos techniques les subjuguaient._

_  
En quelques mois nous sommes devenus_

_A travers tous les pays, le duos le plus connu._

_Nous étions seuls, heureux de nos combats;_

_Nous étions seul contre tous: toi et moi!_

_Des ennemis nous en avons rencontrés_

_Seul quelques un nous ont inquiétés._

_Jusqu'a ce jour je ne pouvais imaginé_

_Qu'un jour je te perdrai. _

_Même si un jour tu fus blessée,_

_Au point de ne pouvoir te relever._

_C'est aussi ce jour là où j'ai compris_

_Qu'il existait un lien qui nous avait uni._

_Petite et fragile, à la merci des ennemis_

_Je t'ai veillé toute la nuit._

_Lorsqu'au matin tu t'es réveillée,_

_Mon coeur s'est embrasé,_

_Te voir vivante, m'a rassuré._

_C'est aussi ce jour là, _

_Où mon Amour se dévoila._

_Ce baiser que je t'ai volé,_

_J'en garde encore son goût salé._

_Rien qu'au souvenir du bonheur que j'ai ressentit,_

_Tout mon corps tressaillit._

_A partir de ce jour là,_

_Tu es devenue tout pour moi._

_Notre bonheur c'est alors construit_

_Plus fort, plus beau, plus concret._

_Mais aux yeux du village il était caché._

_Qui pouvais ce doutait que la nuit,_

_Nos passions prenaient forme,_

_Aux heures où les shinobi s'endorment._

_De ton corps je connaissais_

_Tous les secrets, _

_De nos étreintes passionnelles,_

_De ton sourire au réveil,_

_Je garde en moi, _

_Ces souvenirs de toi._

_L'année suivante je devenais majeur,_

_Alors enfin nous aurions connu le vrai bonheur!_

_Mais mon clan: les Uchiwa;_

_Contre mes projets il se dressa!_

_De notre mariage il ne reste rien, que des cendres éparpillées_

_Et une sombre rancoeur qui est naît._

_  
Dans notre ancien appartement rien n'a changé,_

_Peut être que c'est moi qui borne à le garder rangé._

_Comme si au fond de moi je refusais cette éventualité:_

_Tu as été tuée._

_Mais dans mon coeur_

_Un espoir demeure._

_Si un jour tu revenais... _

_Car au fond de moi c'est caché:_

_Une envie, un besoin de sentir ta présence,_

_Ce qui me blesse le plus c'est ton absence!_

_Comment pourrais-je maintenant vivre? Aimer?_

_Toi, égoïste de ta mort tu as tout emporté!_

_Mon amour, mes joies, mes rêves et mes espoirs!_

_Et maintenant j'erre solitaire dans le noir,_

_Le noir de mon âme où tout lumière a disparu,_

_Où mon âme mise à nue;_

_Tremble de peur et douleur_

_Par le manque de ta chaleur!_

_Alors voilà je t'écris à toi qui m'as quittée,_

_Pour te dire qui si tu me retrouve, si tu es en vie_

_Tu me découvriras bien changé._

_Car maintenant ma vie est nuit._

_Le suicide m'a attiré_

_Mais mon meilleur ami s'y est déjà jeté._

_Alors maintenant c'est décidé:_

_Je vais me venger!_

_Me venger de ma faiblesse et de mon clan;_

_Me couper de mon présent._

_Les crimes que je vais commettre ne te sont pas dédiés_

_Puisque tu les aurais désapprouvés._

_Car ce soir je vais rentrer dans cet appartement_

_Avec un sabre sanglant..._

_Sasuke vivra, ainsi moi aussi je mourrais_

_D'une main que la haine aura poussé!_

_  
Après mes crimes je m'enfuirais..._

_J'irais cherchais la puissance qui m'a manqué;_

_Lorsque nous nous sommes fait attaqué._

_Mais si un jour tu venais à me retrouver,_

_Sache que ce ne sera plus vraiment moi,_

_Le shinobi qui se tiendra devant toi.  
_

_Moi qui t'es aimée, moi qui me hais... _

_Dorénavant je quittes tout et peu importe où je dois aller,_

_La puissance qui m'a manqué..._

_Je m'en vais la chercher... _

_  
_  
Elle tomba à genou. Non. Il était impensable qu'il fasse ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle ne pouvait croire ce quelle venait de lire. Et pourtant elle savait au combien l'Uchiwa détestait le village et son clan. Mais comment était-il possible que ça se soit passé ainsi. Soudainement elle se releva et quitta, les larmes aux yeux, l'appartement. Elle devait savoir la vérité.

Elle courait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait se répétant qu'il était impossible qu'un telle chose se soit produite. Son espoir faiblissait à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait du quartier des Uchiwa. En quelques minutes elle s'y trouvait, ou plutôt elle se trouvait devant un quartier fantôme. Tout était désert le spectre de la mort planait encore sur cette partie de la ville. Le sol avait à certains endroits gardé la couleur du sang des victimes de la lame d'Itachi. Il avait donc bien tué tout son clan ? Non, cela devait être les morts de l'attaque récente. Cependant seul le silence répondait à ses questions, la panique la gagnait. Elle sentit ses membres tremblait. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le clan Uchiwa, mais elle ne pouvait croire le reflet de la vérité. 

Après de longues inspirations elle s'avança dans la rue. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, ses pas la conduirent devant la maison principale du clan. Le silence régnait en maître tout autour d'elle. Deux trois corbeau se perchaient sur des fils croassant devant la désolation du lieux. La mort souveraine enveloppait de sa présence chaque parcelle du quartier.  
Elle se rapprocha de la maison et entra. La porte n'avait pas souffert, et la cuisine bien que recouverte d'une sombre couche de poussière était pareil à ses souvenirs. Elle continua à s'enfoncer dans la maison cherchant elle ne savait quoi. La réponse à sa question ? Non. La réponse elle l'avait déjà senti, le clan Uchiwa n'était plus !

Après avoir traversé le jardin elle se retrouva dans le dojo de la maison principale des Uchiwa. Le dojo privé du père d'Itachi. Sur le sol était encore dessiné le contour des corps sans vie tombé sous les coups d'Itachi et de sa vengeance qui n'aurait pas eu lieux d'être. Le sang des parents s'était estompé avec le temps mais l'odeur, non. 

Pour la seconde fois elle tomba sur le sol, La tête dans les mains, un désespoir immense la saisie. Comment pouvait-elle continuer… Elle avait seulement souhaité revenir au village pour y vivre comme avant et voilà ce qu'il l'attendait !

Des pas la firent sursauter. Kakashi apparut sur le pallier du dojo.

« _Dis moi que je rêve …_ Supplia-t-elle, _s'il te plait, dis moi que tout ça c'est mon imagination ! Que tout ce que je vois n'est qu'une illusion et que lorsque je me réveillerai tout sera rentré dans l'ordre. Itachi reviendra. On reprendra les missions. Et tout ira comme avant. Dis le moi ! _»

Kakashi ressentait la souffrance de Leen, il savait qu'un jour ou l'autre elle devrait apprendre l'horrible vérité. Mais il aurait voulu la protéger de cette vérité. Tout allait trop vite pour elle il s'en rendait compte. Elle avait quitté le village pendant quatre ans, elle s'était battue pour revenir, et elle découvrait des horreurs. Celui qu'elle aimait été devenu un assassin de sang-froid qui avait massacré son clan, chacun de ses repères s'effaçait pour laisser place à l'inconnu. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Il l'ignorait.

« _Itachi, _commença la kunoichi timidement, _que lui était-il arriver ? Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? Et que lui était-il arrivé ?_

-…

- _Réponds ! _Hurla-t-elle en se redressant, _J'ai le droit de savoir !_

-_ Il a déserté le village._ Répondit calmement le jounin.

-_ Il est vivant. _Soupira la jeune femme.

-_ Leen, Itachi a rejoint l'Akatsuki. Il n'est plus le même. Il n'est plus celui que tu as connu. Il est mauvais…_

-_ Stop ! _Coupa-t-elle, _Il est seul ! De toutes les personnes que je connaisse il est la plus seul. Oui, il recherche la puissance et alors ? C'est la seule chose qu'on lui a donnée et demandé lorsqu'il vivait chez les Uchiwa. « Devient plus fort mon fils, tu seras l'honneur du clan », voilà ce qu'on lui répétait sans cesse ! Plus fort, devient toujours plus fort ! Et maintenant vous l'avez perdu ! Tout le village souhaitait maîtriser sa puissance ! Oui les shinobis sont des armes ! Mais on a un cœur et si l'on perd ce cœur à quoi bon continuer ! Nous ne sommes pas des machines de guerre ! Mais des êtres humains ! Le Clan Uchiwa l'a oublié c'est ça qui à causer son extinction ! _

-_ Crois-tu qu'il est du cœur alors que sa lame s'abattait sur ses semblables ? Ouvre les yeux ! L'Itachi que tu connaissait est mort !"_ Finit par dire son Sempai. 


	7. Il faut se relever

_Il faut se relever_

Lentement elle se redressa, les yeux ternes, éteints. Tout s'était déroulé trop vite. Et tout avait dérapé, ses espoirs s'étaient envolés et une sombre réalité lui faisait face. Une réalité sanglante, qui l'écrasait de son évidence alors qu'elle se débattait avec les souvenirs et fantômes de son passé. Elle savait mieux que quiconque quelle haine Itachi vouait au village et à sa famille. Elle aussi avait en partie haie son village et pourtant elle refusait d'admettre la vérité : Itachi avait massacré son clan.

Kakashi observait tristement la jeune fille. Il savait quel amour avait uni le déserteur et la kunoichi, et sa douleur devait en être encore plus grande. Pendant quatre longues années elle avait disparu morte pour tout le monde, en particulier pour l'Uchiwa. Kakashi se souvint de son retour au village le jour du drame :

_Itachi s'avançait seul entre les deux portes principales du village. L'œil vide et perdu, une pâleur inhabituelle au visage. Et s'avançant à la rencontre de Kakashi, il murmurait : _

_« C'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Tout est de ma faute. Je l'ai tuée de mes propres mains. »_

_Il répète ces trois phrases en boucle, sans pensait à autre chose. Alors qu'on lui demande des explications, il leur redit ces mots. Un procès est ouvert. Itachi est condamné. Avant de quitter le village il détruit son clan puis disparaît._

Des pas résonnèrent à l'extérieur faisant tourner la tête au deux shinobis. Naruto, Sai et Sakura apparurent.

«_ Kakashi ?_ demanda timidement Sakura.

-_ Vous nous avez retrouvé c'est…_ commença à répondre le jounin.

-_ Et Sasuke, est-il vivant ?_ » Coupa Leen d'une voix monocorde.

Les trois chuunins échangèrent un regard. Rien que le fait d'énoncer le nom de leur ancien camarade réveillait de mauvais souvenirs. Kakashi se gratta la tête, et soupira :

« _Oui, Sasuke et bien vivant mais il a rejoint Orochimaru._

-_ Cette ordure, pourquoi ?_ S'enquit la jeune femme.

-_ Pour avoir plus de puissance._ Répondit directement Naruto sans laisser aux autres le temps de répondre. _Seulement pour un peu plus de puissance._

-_ Ce serpent ! _Ragea Leen, _Il en a toujours après le **Sharingan**. Il ne m'a pas eu. Itachi lui a échappé, et maintenant il possède Sasuke !_

-_ Tu as combattu Orochimaru ?_ Questionna Sakura une lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux.

-_Bien sûre que non ! Il est trop puissant. J'ai eu un différent avec l'un de ses sbires : Kabuto Yukishiro. » _Répondit la jolie brune.

Soudain, dans l'esprit de Kakashi les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent. Il se souvint de sa rencontre à ce jeune homme à l'hôpital de Konoha. Kabuto devait alors assassiner ou récupérer, il ne serait le dire, le corps de l'Uchiwa. Kakashi revit clairement la technique de nécromancie qu'avait utilisé le shinobi. Une explication germa dans son esprit mais il avait besoin d'une confirmation :

« _Ce combat à eu lieu le jour de ta disparition, n'est-ce pas ?_

-_ Oui. Comment avait vous deviné Sempai ?_ répondit avec surprise la kunoichi.

- _Je vais te donner quelques explications._ Déclara le jounin, _Lors de cette mission tu n'es pas rentrée, seul Itachi est revenu. Il disait t'avoir tué, et lors de son procès il continuait à l'affirmer, comme personne n'était témoin, nous l'avons cru. Cependant tu reviens quatre ans plus tard bien vivante. Il y a une erreur quelque part ! Mais où ? Or tu viens de parler d'un certain Kabuto Yukishiro. Nous nous sommes nous aussi heurtés à ce jeune homme, qui, sans le vanter, manie l'art médical, et par conséquent l'art de la nécromancie, en maître. Si l'on raccroche bout à bout les éléments nous obtenons se schéma : Kabuto crée ta copie, il t'attire assez loin d'Itachi pour lui permettre de la substituer à toi, la copie ressuscitée pour un temps limiter retombe à l'état de cadavre, Itachi blessé en lui-même ne voit pas le subterfuge, toi tu combats tranquillement Kabuto._

-_ Le combat m'éloigne de mon chemin et je perds en contournant le village d'Oto, alors qu'Itachi est rentré à Konoha._ » Finit Leen comprenant enfin où voulait en venir son aîné. 

Kakashi acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Leen comprenait un peu mieux tout ce qui s'était passé ton la tête de son camarade. Elle se leva et sortit du dojo suivit par les autres.

Le groupe était retourné à l'hôpital, pour signaler que la jeune femme ne courrait aucun risque et qu'elle quittait l'hôpital le jour même. Elle sentait encore au fond d'elle une douleur profonde et lacérante, mais un nouvel espoir avait comblé le vide auquel elle s'était heurtée : elle retrouverait Itachi et elle le ramènerait même si cela signifiait le rouer de coup jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve ses esprits. Elle demanda alors à Kakashi de lui remettre les armes qu'on lui avait enlevait le jour de son retour à Konoha.

Lorsqu'elle ressentit le poids de ses deux sabres dans les mains, elle se sentit rassurée. Les quatre années à errer loin du village avait fait d'elle une guerrière accomplie et prudente, sans logis et sans protection ne dormant souvent que d'un œil, elle avait appris à ne comptait que sur ses lames. Ses deux sabres étaient spécialement conçus pour elle. D'une taille plus petite que des katana normaux, d'un tranchant équivalent les plus grands sabres du japon. Les manches se terminaient par des lames se qui lui permettaient d'utiliser l'une ou l'autre lame en fonction de la distance avec l'adversaire. La lame de chacun des sabres était ornée d'un dragon tenant pour l'un la moitié Yang et pour l'autre la moitié Yin. Ses deux lames lui avaient été offertes par Hayate pour ses quinze ans.  
Justement elle se demanda où pouvait être le shinobi.

« _Kakashi Sempai, où habites Hayate ?_ » demanda la jeune fille.

Le regard triste que lui accorda le Jounin lui répondit. Une fois encore la mort croisait sa route, fauchant sans sentiment les gens qui se trouvaient sur son chemin. Leen baissa tristement la tête, elle se rappelait la gentillesse du jeune homme. Elle se demanda comment vivait ce calvaire la belle Hanoko, elle se promit d'aller rapidement voir l'anbu. Mais avant il y avait un lieu qu'elle voulait visiter.

Elle se rendit calmement au mémorial. La liste des nom s'était allongé en quatre ans : Hayate Gekko, Sandaime Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi,… et combien d'autres encore !  
Tous ses hommes avaient combattu pour le village, à chacune de ces personnes correspondait un être qui maintenant affrontait seul l'avenir : Hanoko, Konohamaru, Kurenaï,… qui pouvait oser prétendre connaître leur douleur ? Personne. La douleur de la solitude et l'envie de vengeance vous brise le cœur, vous plongeant dans un néant où vous erriez seul.

Leen réfléchis à ce qu'elle allait faire du temps qui lui restait avant de devoir affrontait son passé.

Il lui faudrait rendre visite à Hanoko et reprendre son entraînement car son niveau ne suffirait pas à battre Itachi. Machinalement elle fit le tour de la zone perdu dans ses rêveries. Après un certain temps elle se trouva au milieu de la zone d'entraînement. Des vagues de souvenir l'emportèrent dans sa mémoire :

« _Bon les jeunes, on se met au boulot ! _Lança Hayate lorsqu'il rejoint les deux J.N.S. _Ce n'est pas tout mais votre technique au sabre laisse à désirer._ »

Sur ce le jeune homme chargea les deux shinobi. C'était sa technique d'apprentissage : on combat et on apprend. Alors que Leen bloquait la première attaque un clone surgit derrière Hayate et se rua sur l'Uchiwa qui para tant bien que mal, surprit par ce brusque changement. Après avoir esquivait les techniques de base les deux J.N.S réussirent à trancher les deux Hayate, réalisant qu'ils avaient eu à faire à des clones. C'était à ce moment précis que le jounin appréciait les attaquait, lorsqu'ils étaient énervés. Le jounin fonça sur Itachi mais au dernier moment il vira de bord tentant d'abattre son sabre sur Leen. La vitesse du coup lui donnait sa puissance et la jeune fille fut projetée contre un arbre. Hayate affichait un sourire satisfait, et commença à attaquer l'Uchiwa. Le jounin avait décidé de leur apprendre une technique bien particulière « **Les Crocs du Dragon **» une technique battô qui était composer exclusivement de coupes verticales et horizontales. Il lança l'attaque sur Itachi. Le jeune homme ne pu parer aucune des coupes mais à la fin de l'enchaînement il déclara :

« _J'ai compris._ »

Il se concentra, son **Sharingan** lui avait dévoilé chaque seconde et mouvement de la technique. Il se savait en mesure de réaliser ce coup. Il attaque donc son Sensei avec cette attaque mais contre toute attente celui-ci contra chacune de coupe, et avec un sourire narquois renvoya Itachi à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Une fois encore aucune de leurs attaques n'était passée. Le jeune Gekko jouait avec leur sabre, puis il leur adressa un sourire et leur dit avant de les quitter :

« _Tant que vous ne serez pas en osmose avec votre sabre vous ne me toucherez jamais ! Et sûrement pas avec une de mes attaques, mais si voulait la réaliser correctement._ »

C'était bien avant qu'il ne lui offre ces deux sabres qui lui battaient maintenant les hanches. Hayate leur avait beaucoup appris. Il était doué, doux et extrêmement attentif aux autres, et malgré son aspect maladif il faisait partit des jounin les plus respectés. Comment était-il mort ? Elle devait posait la question à Hanoko.

La J.N.S. prit alors le chemin du retour. Et devant le mémorial se tenait Hanoko. 


	8. Enfin une réponse sur le passé

_Enfin une réponse sur le passé_

Comment devait-elle se comportait ? Hanoko l'avait-elle reconnue ? Quatre ans c'est long, c'est court… Leen s'arrêta. Hanoko, portait encore le deuil d'Hayate, sa tunique noir en témoignait ainsi que le regard triste qu'elle posait sur le mémorial. La belle jeune femme avait apporté des offrandes et des fleurs qu'elle déposait délicatement sur la pierre avant de prier.

Leen s'approcha de la jeune femme qui murmura :

« _Etait-il possible qu'un jour il revienne comme toi ? J'aimerai tant y croire._ »

La J.N.S. ne répondit pas, qu'aurait-elle pu répondre de toute manière. Ce fut Hanoko qui brisa le silence :

« _Je vois que tu as toujours ces deux sabres. Ca lui aurait fait plaisir…de te revoir aussi. Peux-tu me raccompagner, j'ai deux courses à faire et je te sers un thé._ »

Leen acquiesça en silence plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais aucune ne franchissait ses lèvres. Bien sûre Hanoko avait les réponses qui lui manquaient, mais comment aborder ces questions ?

Les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent dans un petit magasin sobre du village où Hanoko acheta rapidement le nécessaire. Elles se rendirent ensuite chez l'anbu. L'appartement modeste était méticuleusement rangé, trahissant l'ennuie de la propriétaire.

Aux murs étaient affichés des photos du couple avant l'accident. Les deux amoureux semblaient si heureux. Une photographie datait de leur nomination aux anbus, Hayate dévorait déjà la belle brune du regard. Leen remarque qu'il n'était pas le seul Genma et les inséparables Izumo et Kotestu jetaient eux aussi des regards de biais à la jeune femme. Elle se rappelait vaguement la joie d'Hayate lorsque la belle anbu avait accepté les fiançailles, ce même soir on avait remarqué un certain Genma qui se noyait littéralement dans le saké. Hanoko avait avoué bien plus tard à la jeune fille qu'elle c'était demandait si un jour Hayate aurait eu le courage de lui proposer de devenir sa fiancée. Car les deux anbus s'étaient longtemps tournés autour sans qu'aucun n'avoue ses sentiments à l'autre, alors qu'Hanoko avait déjà refusé la proposition de Genma.

Une autre photo datait de leur mission à Yuki no kuni, Kakashi était à droite de la photographie et Hayate à gauche, au centre un bras passait sur chaque épaule des garçons Hanoko souriait au photographe. La neige leur donnait à tous les trois un air innocent, ils avaient alors seize. Maintenant Hanoko portait un masque de tristesse et des yeux ternes, Kakashi continuait d'avancer malgré la mort qui frappait et Hayate avait rejoins les anciens.

Hanoko réapparut dans le salon deux tasses de thé fumant sur un plateau. Les tasses étaient ornées d'un motif représentant des fleurs de cerisier fleuries. L'anbu tendit à la jeune fille en face d'elle. Puis Hanoko commença à parler, elle en avait besoin :

« _Tu veux sûrement savoir comment tout cela c'est passé ? Je ne sais pas si ce que je vais te dire est très objectif… mais voilà l'histoire._

_L'année de ta disparition, une troupe d'anbu a été lancée à ta recherche. Hayate en faisait parti. Aucune trace de ton corps, aucune trace de vie, rien. Les anbus sont revenus très déçus. Hayate ne croyait pas à ta mort, même si Itachi affirmait t'avoir tué. Cependant lors du procès personne ne pu rien faire, Itachi c'est autoproclamait coupable et se jugeait assassin._

_On avait tous sentit un changement chez Itachi, on le connaissait bien. Mais personne ne se doutait qu'il tuerait tout son clan sauf Sasuke. La nouvelle ébranla Kakashi et … Hayate. Mais les faits étaient sans appel. Ils furent choisis pour faire parti du groupe qui devait l'arrêter après sa fuite. Mais tout ne se passa comme prévus._

_Itachi avait semble-t-il tout préparer. A la sortie de la ville, il fut rejoins par un homme immense : Kisame. Il ne firent qu'une bouchée des anbus mobilisés qui, encore trop chamboulé, faisaient des erreurs, ils ne tuèrent personne, mais… Kakashi et Hayate sont restés longtemps à repenser à ce qu'a fait Itachi sans comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait. _

_Les ans ont passé. Hayate et Kakashi ont terminé leur deuil. Puis il y a deux et demi, il eu un accident lors de l'examen Chuunin. Nous avons été trahis par Suna. Hayate, qui était examinateur lors des éliminatoires, fut chargé de filer un jounin de Suna : Baki. Il découvrit, on présume, que Suna collaborait avec Oto no kuni. Mais il fut assassiné par Baki. Un soir de pleine lune. On a découvert son corps au petit matin. Des corbeaux tournait autour de son corps dans une funeste danse._

_Jamais je n'oublierai son corps exposé aux volatiles, tranché, lacéré… J'avais juré de le venger, mais nous nous sommes réconcilié avec Suna, depuis que le jeune Gaara est devenu Kazekage. Ma vengeance c'est alors tournait vers Orochimaru, qui avait tout prévu. C'est lui qui a tué Sandaime en prenant la place du Kazekage il s'est infiltré dans notre village. Ce serpent est la cause de nombreux tourments. Je veux qu'il meure, dans les mêmes souffrances qu'Hayate._ »

La belle anbu dont les larmes ruisselait, avait pu enfin cracher la haine qui l'habitait depuis deux ans. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentit était enfin sortit, et même si ce n'était pas une paix qu'elle connaissait à ce moment ce n'était plus la même douleur languissante qu'elle avait connue.

Leen comprenait un peu mieux les événements qui s'étaient déroulés en son absence et les propos de Kakashi au sujet d'Itachi. Même si elle voulait encore croire en lui, certains faits ne pouvaient pas être ignoré.

Kurenaï arriva à ce moment chez Hanoko qui lui ouvrit la porte. La belle Yuhi impressionna Leen encore plus que dans son souvenir. Les yeux flamboyants de la jeune femme envoûtaient les personnes qui croisaient son regard. Ses chevaux étaient plus longs qu'à son souvenir et lui donnaient un air gracieux et féminin, majestueux. Cependant, comme pour Hanoko, le regard de la Jounin trahissait la dure réalité dans laquelle elle évoluait. Kurenaï débuta la conversation :

« _Tu es passée tôt ce matin au mémorial. J'ai vu les lys et les natos que tu as laissés. Merci d'en avoir déposer pour Asuma._ »

La voix de la belle jeune femme se brisa lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de l'être cher qui l'avait quitté. Ses yeux se remplir de larmes tandis qu'Hanoko proposait de s'asseoir. L'anbu comprit au regard de Leen que cette dernière aurait bien voulu avoir quelques informations concernant la mort d'Asuma.

« _Asuma a participé à une mission, il est retourné au temple du feu. L'Akatsuki y était déjà. Asuma s'est sacrifié pour sauver les membres de son équipe : Izumo, Kotestu et Shikamaru. Les renforts sont arrivés trop tard, on n'a pas pu le sauver._

-_Pourquoi, ça c'est passé comme ça !_ » Demanda la belle Yuhi, sanglotant.

Les trois jeunes femmes savaient qu'il n'existait aucune réponse à cette question.

Leen avait fini par quitter les deux femmes, l'ambiance terne qu'elle ressentit l'avait fatigué. Ce fut le jeune Uzumaki qui la rattrapa dans la rue alors qu'elle marchait sans but précis. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la stoppa net.

« _Allez viens ! _Lui lança-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il la traîna à sa suite. _Comme on ne t'a pas vue aujourd'hui on a bien cru que tu ne pourrais pas venir pour ce soir ! Kakashi et d' autres jounins nous payent le restaurant, on ne peut pas refuser ça tout de même !_

-_mais… Naruto !_ Protesta-t-elle.

-_Y a pas de « mais » qui tiennent allez dépêche ! J'ai faim moi !_ » Lui répondit le jeune blond.

Il traversèrent le village au passage des personnes se joignaient à eux : une blonde au regard bleu qui semblait s'appeler Ino, un brun hystérique accompagnait d'un chien énorme, un cynique aux lunettes noir, une personne à la carrure imposante, une jeune fille timide qui n'osait pas regardait Naruto de face mais qui le dévisageait de dos, et un râleur. La troupe bruyante rigolait et échangeait les potins du jour, une bande d'ados de seize ans ! Pourtant pour Leen cet environnement était nouveau, et étrangement excitant. Qu'allait-il encore lui arriver avec cette bande là ? Où donc Naruto les emmenait-il ? 


	9. Une soirée?

_Une soirée ?_

Naruto refusait de lui lâcher le poignet, il affirmait qu'elle fuirait et de toute manière elle ne savait pas où ils allaient. Lui, elle et toute la troupe qui les accompagnait. En effet ils étaient déjà un groupe de huit jeunes à déambulait dans la rue. Leen avait eu le temps d'apprendre leur prénom en écoutant d'une oreille distraite les conversations, il y avait avec eux : Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chôji Akimichi, Hinata Hyûga, Shino Aburame et enfin Kiba Inuzuka. Tous portaient des vêtements décontractés, voir de soirée. La pauvre Leen se demandait où Naruto la traînait, mais sa curiosité l'avait rendue plus docile.

Naruto les conduisit jusqu'à une salle qu'on aurait pu qualifier de polyvalente. Devant la porte Sai et Sakura attendait les derniers arrivants :

« _T'en as mis un temps Naruto ! _s'exclama la belle jeune fille aux cheveux roses. _Il y a quasiment tout le monde à l'intérieur ! _

-_ Allez, entrez vite ! _» Les poussa Sai tout en prenant la main d'Ino rouge de plaisir.

Chôji ne pu que s'inclinait face à son concurrent direct. Ino l'avait choisi lui, pourtant il espérait la voir venir à lui un jour. Mais la réaction d'Ino le ramena sur Terre, la jeune fille s'était collée au bras de Sai les joues roses de bonheur. Le jeune Akimichi ressentit alors le poison que l'on nomme « jalousie » se répandre dans son corps, telle une flèche empoisonnée sa douleur le parcourait tout entier. Shikamaru remarque rapidement le changement d'humeur de son meilleur ami et en suivant le regard haineux de ce dernier il découvrit la cause de son mécontentement : Sai. Shikamaru lui posa la main sur l'épaule est lui dit : 

« _Tu sais des filles y en a plein, et puis un jour elle regrettera peut être de ne pas t'avoir choisi ! _

-_ Merci Shikamaru, mais toi… tu vas revoir celle dont tu n'arrêtes pas de me parler… _répondit Chôji.

-_ Ce n'est pas vrai ! _Coupa le jeune Nara pivoine.

-_ Regardes toi ! Tu es pire qu'une tomate ! Elle t'a totalement retourné la tête ! _» Repris le gr…and Akimichi avec un sourire

Il ne purent pas continuer plus longtemps leur conversation car Sakura venait de leur lançait un de ses regards meurtriers pour leur signifier d'entrer et vite !

La salle avait été décorée pour une soirée dansante, un groupe était entrain de s'installer et un buffet avait été aménageait. Leen parcouru la pièce du regard, il n'y avait pas trop de monde et elle identifia sans problème certains convives : Ibiki Morino, Kurenaï Yuhi Denzou, Hanoko Gekko, Genma, Shizune, Izumo et Kotestu, Gai Maïto, Hatake Kakashi, Rock Lee, Neji Hyûga, Tenten, Sakura Haruno, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Chôji, Shikamaru, Ino et Naruto ; cependant quatre personnes lui étaient étrangères. Ce fut Sakura qui la présenta à ces invités qui n'était autre que le Kazekage Gaara, sa sœur Témari, son frère Kankurô et leur sensei, l'assassin d'Hayate, Baki.

Vingt-sept ninjas, et une sono. Voilà ce qu'observa Leen, sans tout comprendre, c'est alors qu'apparaît Tsunade-hime et Jirayia-sama. Les deux Sanins saluent les personnes en changeant quelques informations avec Suna, sur les avancements de leur reconstruction. Puis le groupe commença à jouer, rejoins par le ténébreux Gaara qui contre toute attente leur fit profiter de sa voix. Il débutèrent la soirée avec du rock. Immédiatement l'ero-Sanin se tourna vers Tsunade :

« _Tu peux pas me refuser ça ! On n'a pas dansé depuis combien de temps ensemble ? _»

Il l'attire sur la piste où les deux shinobis commencèrent à danser d'abord doucement puis reprenant leur habitude il accélèrent et offrir aux autres une démonstration fabuleuse. Tsunade tournait, revenait avec souplesse, Jirayia la guidait, la renvoyait, la faisait virevolter avec grâce. A la fin du morceau tout le monde les applaudit, même les musiciens. Qui continuèrent sur le même rythme.

Ibiki et Anko échangèrent un regard puis rejoinrent les deux autres sur la piste. Tous deux formaient un couple original, qui se débrouillait aussi bien que leur prédécesseur dans l'art du Rock'n roll. Les ados lancèrent quelques sifflements à l'adresse des deux examinateurs qui évoluaient avec aisance. Puis Kotestu trouva le courage d'inviter une belle brune : Shizune. Devançant de quelques secondes son meilleur ami. Ino entraîna de force Sai qui se débattait lui affirmant qu'il ne savait pas danser et qu'il allait lui écraser les pieds. Ce à quoi la kunoichi lui répondit qu'il fallait qu'il apprenne. Neji et Tenten s'aventuraient prudemment sur la piste tentant de copiait leurs aînés, cela donnait un résultat assez… folklorique.

Sur le bord Témari se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Shikamaru l'avait évitée et maintenant elle se sentait seule. A ce moment Chôji arriva et l'invita.

« _Danses avec moi, tu verras il rappliquera _lui assura-t-il alors qu'elle le rejoignait.

-_ Dis-moi, tu es son meilleur ami… _commença hésitante la belle de Suna, _pourquoi me fuit-il ? Je croyais qu'il voulait me revoir…_

-_ Tu sais Shikamaru n'est pas à l'aise avec les filles, alors avec toi… il a peur de gaffer. Et puis il n'a jamais était doué avec les sentiments ! _» Lui répondit-il en la faisant tournoyer.

Shikamaru n'en pouvait plus, il fuyait depuis le commencement de la soirée celle avec qui il voulait être. Leen observait son manège avec un léger sourire aux lèvres. De là où elle se tenait elle voyait tout le jeu des deux amoureux ainsi que celui de Chôji. Appuyé contre le mur elle déclara au jeune Nara :

« _Si tu ne fait pas attention tu vas te la faire piquer _!

-_ De quoi tu ma parles… _bougonna-t-il

-_ De la magnifique blonde qui est dans les bras de ton meilleur ami et qui s'attire un regard de convoitise de la part de Kiba. Alors si tu ne l'invites pas à la prochaine tu vas te faire avoir par le jeune Inuzuka. _» Lui expliqua-t-elle calmement.

Le pauvre Shikamaru luttait intérieurement contre sa timidité maladive et la jalousie qui commençait à naître en lui. Puis le morceau cessa. Chôji se sépara de Témari et Kiba vint à sa rencontre. Mais une main venait de se refermait sur celle de la belle blonde. Témari ne se retint pas et sauta au cou de notre timide Shikamaru, devant la mine dépitée de Kiba. Mais les choses allaient maintenant se corser. Notre petit Shikamaru devait danser !

Baki et Genma était accoudé à la buvette, un même air au visage. Il regardait une belle anbu dansant avec un grand homme au style… particulier et original. Gai avait invité Hanoko, et ils se donnaient à cœur joie sur un air, toujours de Rock, endiablé. Le jounin de Suna soupira :

« _Faut avouer qu'elle est drôlement mignonne. _

-_ Oui, mais elle ne voudra jamais de nous. Tu as tué son seul Amour et moi, j'étais son meilleur ami et… elle m'a déjà rejetait une fois. _Finit par dire le Jounin de Konoha finissant son verre.

-_ Ah… mon dieu… je n'ose même pas l'inviter de peur qu'elle me tue du regard. Tu ne connais pas ça toi, désirer une femme dont tu sais avoir tué le mari. _Continua de soupirer l'homme de Suna.

-_ Non tu as raison, moi je désirer la femme de mon meilleur ami. _» Finit Genma.

Puis ils se resservirent un saké. Kankurô les rejoint le visage aussi triste que le leur, il se participa à leur consommation. Il lança un regard de biais à la piste. Il maudissait Neji, le « géni » de Konoha qui lui avait volé sa perle : Tenten, là devant ses yeux. Peu après ils furent de nouveau rejoints par un ninja, mais cette fois de Konoha, Izumo qui jurait entre ses dents que plus jamais il ne se ferait avoir par son camarade, Kotestu qui dansait avec Shizune, radieux.

Naruto et Hinata entrèrent à la suite de Shikamaru et Témari sur la zone de danse et c'était avec un air aussi assuré que leur voisin qu'ils commencèrent à tourner. Les garçons les yeux rivaient au sol, avec la ferme attention de ne pas leur marchait sur les pieds. Et les filles, elles, avançaient en les guidant, étouffant derrière un sourire une envie de rire justifiée. Lee et Sakura firent de même quelques minutes plus tard.

Shino observait de loin la scène, encore plus morose qu'à l'habituel. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'agaçait autant, mais le simple fait de voir Hinata dansant dans les bras de Naruto le mettait hors de lui. Comment cela ce faisait-il ? Il avait toujours su qu'elle aimait l'excentrique blond mais cela ne justifiait pas la flamme qui consumait son cœur à cet instant. A moins que…

Kurenaï avait fini par céder aux demandes de Denzou, ce qu'elle ne regretta pas. Le jeune homme se révéla être un fameux danseur. Et elle s'amusa beaucoup durant les instants où ils dansèrent ensemble. Denzou, fut ravi d'avoir pu la faire sourire. Il n'espérait l'avoir maintenant, la mort d'Asuma pesait encore trop dans le cœur de la kunoichi aux cheveux noir. Mais lui faire oublier la douleur et la peine même quelques minutes était déjà un bonheur.

« _Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne danses pas ? _Déclara une voix qui sortit Leen de son Observation des couples.

-_ Kakashi-sensei ! Vous m'avez flanqué une de ces frousses ! _Ria-t-elle.

-_ Bon tu te dépêches, oui, sinon on va louper le dernier Rock de la soirée ! _Lui fit remarquait le jounin

-_ C'est bon j'arrive tout de suite, puisque c'est un ordre ! _» Répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil.

Ils s'avancèrent parmi les couples, puis commencèrent à danser. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dansé ensemble, mais les automatismes revinrent rapidement. Après quelques pas de danse il se mirent eux aussi à tournoyait et virevoltait comme les couples du début de soirée. Les couples novices s'arrêtèrent pour regarder danser les couples plus expérimentés : Tsunade et Jirayia qui continuaient leur démonstration, Anko et Ibiki qui se donnaient en spectacle, Denzou et Shizune qui faisaient un festival, et enfin, Leen et Kakashi qui n'étaient pas en reste.

Puis les rocks cessèrent et des musiques plus jeunes arrivèrent et Lee pu faire à son tour partager ses techniques de danse : le Hip-hop. Il se dandina sur la piste enchaînant des techniques plus folles et spectaculaires les une que les autres.

Enfin lorsque plus personne ne pu danser et que les musiciens eurent les doigts douloureux. Tsunade monta sur l'estrade et s'éclaircit la voix et déclara haut et fort :

« _Comme vous vous en doutez il y a un autre motif à cette fête. Voilà si vous êtes ici rassemblez c'est aussi parce que… _» 


	10. Préparation et équipes

_Préparation et équipes_

La salle recouvra peu à peu son calme, tout le petit monde se regroupa devant l'Hokage. La grande blonde posa un regard sur chacun des shinobis présents. La fête avait resserré certain lien mais aussi révélé des sentiments plus complexes aux adolescents. Cependant il était temps pour Tsunade de leur parler du vrai motif de cette convocation.

Godaime s'éclaircit la voix avant de débuter son discours : 

« _Comment vous vous en doutez tous cette sympathique réception cache un motif d'un importance tout autre. L'Akatsuki avance dans son plan machiavélique de conquête et dans sa recherche de Bijuu, nous devons nous attendre à subir une attaque prochainement. Cependant je préfèrerait les prendre a leur propre piège et les attaquait dans leur taverne. _»

Tout le monde écoutait, l'Akatsuki avait déjà fait couler beaucoup de sang et la mort d'Asuma était encore présente dans les esprits, bien que Shikamaru, Témari, Chôji et Kakashi l'ai vengé en tuant Hidan et Kakuzu, deux membre de cette sombre organisation. 

« _Nous savons que leur effectif est de neuf personnes. Et que trois d'entre elles sont mortes : Sasori, Hidan et Kakuzu. En revanche nous ignorons si de nouvelles personnes ont rejoins leur rang. Nous savons aussi que dans leur effectif, il faut compter la présence de : Kisame et Itachi. _

_Vous tous, vingt-huit ninjas…_

-_ Vingt-neuf !_ Corrigea Jirayia, _je vais me joindre à eux… qui sait nous pourrions rencontrer Orochimaru. J'ai quelques comptes à régler avec ce serpent._ »

Tsunade sourit, elle avait tant insister pour qu'il fasse partit de cette expédition. Tous les pays ninjas avaient pris conscience du danger qui les menacer : L'Akatsuki. Et tous avaient conclu un pacte de non-agression, le temps que cette organisation disparaisse. Les troupes de Chuunins, qui resteraient, suffiraient à remplir les missions avec l'aide des Genins. Godaime avait donc choisi parmi les multiples talents de Konoha d'envoyer ces vingt-huit là.

« _Avec le Kazekage nous avons vous avons choisis pour remplir un rôle capital. Vous êtes les shinobis éluent pour détruirent l'Akatsuki et garantirent la paix de demain ! _»

Exprimer ainsi tout paraissait simple et facile. Cependant plus de la moitié de personne réunies savaient que cette organisation n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Il avait capturé Gaara dans son pays alors qu'il possédait encore l'esprit du sable et que le désert pouvait le protéger. Kiba, Neji, Chôji, Naruto et Shikamaru s'était frotté aux sbires d'Orochimaru et l'on disait qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville des membres de l'Organisation. Tous leurs membres, sans exception, étaient classés dans le Bingo-Book des Ninjas.

Godaime continua :

« _Nous avons estimé leur attaque à dans trois mois. C'est pourquoi. Je vous demande d'être près pour dans deux mois ! Nous devons à tout prix contrer leur plan ! Nous devons les empêcher de nuire, pour pouvoir demain vivre fière et sans crainte !_ »

Une slave d'applaudissement répondit à Tsunade. Comment auraient-ils pu vivre, eux, des shinobis, dans la peur d'une guerre prochaine ? Dans la peur de voir son village rasé ? Comment auraient-ils pu accepter cela !

Leen repensa à Itachi, il était parti les rejoindre dans le seul but d'accéder à plus de puissance ? Ou une raison avait-elle encourager son choix ? L'Akatsuki. Ce mot lui résonnait dans les oreilles comme une funèbre mélodie.

Ils étaient en ce moment vingt-neuf shinobi : quinze Chuunins, douze Jounins, une J.N.S. et un Sanin. Mais combien survivraient à cette expédition ? La fête avait fait oublier le côté tragique de l'annonce et le discours engagé de Tsunade-hime cacher la face dramatique de ce plan.

Chacun parlait avec son voisin avec animation, c'était une mission importante qui était confié à Konoha. Chaque shinobi ressentait en lui l'honneur que leur avait offert Godaime, mais chaque shinobi ressentait aussi un mélange de peur et d'excitation : ils allaient devoir affronter de terribles adversaires.

Puis lorsque le silence revint la magnifique femme sur l'estrade reprit :

« _Nous allons devoir nous entraîner avec rapidité et conviction. Vous évoluerez par équipe de trois les équipe sont : _

_Denzou, Kurenaï et Jirayia. _"

Le jeune homme brun ne pu empêcher une air ahuri de se peindre sur son visage. Il allait travailler avec Kurenaï Yuhi !

« _Lee, Sakura et Gai _»

Sakura crut mourir sur le coup. Elle allait devoir supporter le maître et l'élève par excellence, quelle calamité !  
Lee était fou de joie. Avec Sakura ! Il était avec elle. Il pourrait la protéger où qu'ils aillent, et en plus Gai-sensei était là pour l'aider à ce surpasser.

« _Izumo, Shizune et Kotestu_ »

Shizune sourit timidement, elle était avec deux personnes de son âge, chose qui lui arrivait rarement.  
Izumo pâlit, en d'autre circonstance être dans la même équipe que Kotestu l'aurait ravi mais là…  
Kotestu sentit son cœur s'emballait, certes il combattrait l'Akatsuki mais aux côté de son meilleur ami et d'un jeune femme aux charmes qui ne le laissaient pas indifférent.

« _Baki, Hanoko et Genma_"

Hanoko blêmit. Pourquoi? Pourquoi devait-elle être avec l'assassin d'Hayate ? Pourquoi Tsunade lui infligeait-elle ça ?  
Baki et Genma échangèrent un regard, ils rêvaient de faire parti de son équipe mais comment ne pas se douter que leur envie n'était pas partagé ? Décidemment Tsunade avait quelque chose derrière la tête ? Ou elle l'avait perdue !

« _Ibiki, Anko et le Kazekage : Gaara _»

Les deux examinateurs se sourirent, ils appréciaient travailler de concert.  
Gaara haussa les épaules, il était certes un peu moins puissant qu'auparavant mais il restait tout de même le Kazekage.

« _Neji, Tenten et Kankurô_ »

Les deux ninja de Konoha acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête accompagnait d'un sourire.  
Alors que Kankurô se prit la tête dans ses mains, il devaient supportait le « géni » et sa « perle » qui ne lui accorderaient pas un regard.

« _Naruto, Hinata et Shino_ »

La pauvre Hyûga vira directement au rouge! Elle était dans on équipe, c'était trop beau pour être vrai !  
Naruto ralla il allait devoir rester avec Aburame-san, il ne l'aimait pas spécialement. Heureusement il se dit qu'il était avec Hinata et que ça compenser son mal.  
Shino maudit Tsunade, il ne supportait pas le blondinet excentrique. Et il savait qu'il supporterait encore moins de voir Hinata sous le charme de son rival, même si il se l'avouait que du bout des lèvres.

« _Shikamaru, Témari et Kiba _»

Kiba soupira fallait que ça tombe sur lui, il respectait les talent de Chuunin de Shikamaru et il respectait tout ce qui touchait de près ou de loin à la belle de Suna… mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il les supporte ensemble !  
Shikamaru réfléchissait déjà aux opportunités que lui offrait son équipe.  
Et Témari l'observait amusée.

« _Sai, Ino et Chôji _»

Elle croyait rêver, Ino aurait bien demandé à Tsunade de répéter si Sai ne l'avait pas serré dans ses bras pour confirmer ce qu'elle avait entendu.  
Chôji ressentit une seconde fois le vice de la jalousie se répandre en lui, il allaient donc devoir s'y habituer…

« _Et enfin : Leen et Kakashi, qui forment l'équipe de deux. _»

Les deux shinobis se trouvèrent du regard comme pour appuyer le choix de Godaime.

Puis les équipes se regroupèrent de bonne et mauvaise volonté. Tsunade avait tout manigancé, il fallait que ces équipes fonctionnent, que chacun passe au-delà ses sentiments sinon leur combat était perdu d'avance. Il fallait passer au-delà des barrières du passé et des rancunes.

Puis les ninjas se dispersèrent, rentrant chez eux. Certains couples ne se séparant que plus tard, les jeunes hommes raccompagnant leur dulcinée jusqu'à leur domicile. Les tristes célibataires se regroupaient autour d'un ultime verre, juste histoire de noyer leur cafard. Quelques un restèrent dans la salle comme Ibiki et Baki qui aidèrent au rangement dans la salle car mine de rien il y avait pas mal de travail : plier les table, nettoyer le comptoir, passer un coup de ballais, etc. Les pauvres hommes devaient supporter les directives d'une Anko un peu saoule qui débitait des ordres idiots: dansait avec le balais pour aller le ranger, plier les tables sans l'aide des mains... et si on n'obéissait la belle Jounin... non elle ne les frappait pas... elle chantait (et horriblement faux!).

Sakura proposa à Leen de la raccompagnait chez elle, car ses parents n'étaient pas là ce soir et qu'elle ne voulait pas être escorter par Lee. La belle J.N.S. accepta avec joie cette compagnie. Et dans la nuit les deux kunoichi rejoinrent l'appartement de Leen en bavardant. 


	11. Une cicatrice dans le dos

_Une cicatrice dans le dos_

Les deux kunoichis finirent par arriver devant la porte de l'appartement de Leen. Cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de marquer un temps d'arrêt au moment où sa main frôla le métal de la poignet. Son geste n'échappa pas Sakura qui cependant resta silencieuse. Elle si elle avait proposé à Leen de l'accompagner ce n'était pas seulement qu'elle fuyait la compagnie de Lee, mais elle voulait en savoir plus sur la belle brune qui entrait dans l'appartement. De plus Kakashi lui avait demandé de la surveiller, car la perte de ses repères pouvait la rendre fragile.

L'appartement découvrit un salon sobre et spacieux, dont la porte vitrée donnait sur le village. Aux murs étaient suspendues des photos, un cadre attira l'attention de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. On pouvait y affiché quatre photographies il n'y en avait seulement trois.

Sur la première on reconnaissait Leen bien qu'elle fut beaucoup plus jeune, peut être six ou sept ans au plus, à ses cotés se tenait un jeune garçon d'une quinzaine d'année au regard très pur. La fillette regardait avec un grand sourire le beau blond en lui tendant un dessin. La photo avait du être prise au printemps, les cerisiers fleurissaient et la luminosité était douce.

Sur la seconde on retrouvait Leen, un sourire plus triste au visage et le regard innocent disparu. Kakashi la tient par les épaules. On aperçoit sur l'épaule de Leen le kanji du Loup, Sakura en déduisit qu'elle devait avoir douze ans et qu'elle venait d'être nommée comme J.N.S. La luminosité plus forte que sur la précédente laisse supposer que la photo avait été prise en été.

Enfin sur la troisième, on voyait encore Leen. Cette fois son sourire et son regard trahissent une joie profonde, alors qu'Itachi la prend de ses bras. L'Uchiwa ne cache pas son bonheur non plus, et ses yeux sont emplis d'une tendresse sans borne. Le couple semble vivre des jours heureux. Les teintes chaudes de la nature annonce l'automne au moment de la photographie.

Puis vient l'espace vide. Sakura était resté devant ce mur alors que Leen avait déposé leurs affaires dans sa chambre à l'opposé du salon. Quand elle revint elle remarqua que quelque chose interpellait la jeune fille, et elle la rejoint :

« _Tu regards de bien vieilles photos…_

- _Désolé, _s'excusa Sakura, _vous aviez vraiment l'air heureux avec Itachi… _»

Leen sourit puis la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur, depuis son retour, fit surface.

Elle se détourna du mur et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Sakura se sentit bête, elle n'avait pas voulu blesser Leen, elle avait seulement dit ce qu'elle pensait et ce que toute personne aurait pensé en regardant la photo.

Leen dit alors :

« _Tu te demandes sûrement pourquoi le dernier cadre est vide. _

-…, Sakura se tut si Leen voulait en parler elle l'écouterait.

- _Comme tu le dis on « était » heureux._ Commença Leen _Et comme tout couple on avait pour projet de se marier, mais il fallait qu'Itachi soit majeur et par conséquent attendre un an. Mais nous avons commencer à en parler et ses parents l'on appris… son père était totalement contre. Il refusait que moi qui n'était pas une Uchiwa et qui plus pas originaire de Konoha non plus me marie avec l'Hériter du « plus grand clan » de ninjas. Itachi et lui se sont disputé, mais il ne voulait démordre de ses principes. Je n'arrivait plus à regarder Itachi en face et lui n'arrivait plus à me regarder. Il était fou furieux contre son père et sa colère se répandit contre tout son clan. Le seul qu'il aimait encore était son petit frère : Sasuke. Avec Itachi on s'est promis que ce cadre porterait la photo de notre union. Après tout c'est Itachi qui m'a offert ces cadres et photos. _

- _Qui est le jeune garçon sur la première photo ? _demanda la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. 

-_ Lui, c'est celui qui m'a sauvée._ Répondit avec un sourire Leen.

Leen lui parla un peu de cet homme mort, à peine âgé de dix-sept ans, pour protéger son village d'adoption.

Puis Sakura aborda une question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'elle connaissait la J.N.S. pourquoi avait-elle une cicatrice formant le Kanji de la mort dans le dos ? Leen ressentit un phénomène qui commençait à être habituel. Les souvenirs ne furent pas longs à arriver et à l'emporter loin au fond de sa mémoire.

La jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène saignait abondamment, la blessure bien que peu profonde continuait de la vider de ses forces. Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses affaires avec ferveur, il finit par trouver le baume cicatrisant. Il nettoya la chair et les plaies puis enduisit le dos de la kunoichi avec cette crème. Immédiatement les lèvres des plaies commencèrent à se refermer, il savait cependant que cette illusion de guérison était un leurre et qu'il faudrait plusieurs jours pour qu'elle puisse supporter un trajet retour pour Konoha.

Le jeune homme se met alors à parler à la malade sur un ton de reproche :

« _Pourquoi t'a fais ça ? Tu bien qu'il te faut du temps pour assimiler une technique héréditaire ! T'aurais du me prévenir ! On sait pas à combien de temps ce trouve les renforts et toi tu te blesses. Tu n'es pas dans un bel état. Et en plus je te parle comme pour me … laisse tomber. T'avais pas à prendre cette décision seule, on en avait déjà parler pourtant…_ »

Le monologue de l'Uchiwa continua, il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler autant pourtant ce jour-là il sentait qu'il devait parler même si ce n'était pour rien dire. Et il avait raison. Leen avait de la fièvre, au milieu de ses délires, seule la voix d'Itachi la ramener à la réalité lorsque ses songes l'emportaient trop loin du monde des vivants. Comme un rappel elle suivait sa voix grave et sensuel, peu importe qu'il lui fasse des remontrances, il fallait rester accroché à cette voix.  
Le lendemain la fièvre était tombé et malgré la douleur qui lui déchirait le dos, Itachi l'appuya contra la parois pour lui faire boire de l'eau. Puis sans comprendre ce qui le poussa à agir Itachi serra sa camarade contre lui et murmura :

« _Plus jamais tu n'agis comme ça… tu as pris trop de risques… je fais quoi moi si je te perds ?_ »

Soudainement il l'embrassa, son corps répondit à ce baiser malgré la douleur malgré la fatigue... si elle était toujours en vie c'était grâce à lui. Combien de fois c'étaient-ils évités trop apeuré de tomber dans le piège des sentiments. Mais le fleuve de l'amour n'est pas quelque chose contre lequel on peut lutter et il finit toujours par gagner.

Ils se séparèrent au moment où Kakashi les retrouva. Ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui les avait poussés à agir et ils s'évitèrent du regard alors qu'on les transportait en lieux sûrs.

Leen était dans la salle de bain elle venait de finir sa douche, enroulait dans une serviette de bain elle examina sa blessure quand une quinte de toux la fit cracher du sang. La quinte se fit de plus en plus violente, Itachi apparut en un coup d'œil il évalua la situation. Leen tomba, évanouie sur le sol, la main rougit par le sang et la marque dans son dos écarlate.

On l'emmena à l'hôpital et chargea Itachi d'aller chercher Hayate et Hanoko chez eux. La blessure n'était pas normale lui expliqua-t-on. Hayate et Hanoko regroupèrent rapidement les affaires nécessaires à l'opération. La blessure est maudite. Après trois heures de soins les deux shinobis sortirent du block. Leen était sauve mais la cicatrice demeurerait.

Itachi était resté à l'appartement renvoyait pas Kakashi de l'hôpital. Il sortit de la salle de bain au moment où la kunoichi rentrait. La jeune fille resta interdite. Itachi portait seulement un caleçon noir, une serviette posée en travers des épaules, les cheveux encore humides, la peau frissonnante. Leur regard se rencontra, ils revécurent leur baiser et le rouge leur monta aux joues.

Leen finit par refermait la porte qui donnait sur le couloir et Itachi s'approcha. Son visage avait encore des couleur à leur qu'il serra contre son corps le corps de la jeune fille. Puis s'écartant légèrement d'elle il la ré embrassa.

« _Hey, Leen !_ Appela Sakura en posant la main sur l'épaule de la J.N.S. _Tu pensais à quoi ça fait cinq minutes que tu ne dis plus rien. _»

Leen s'excusa et résuma les événements passés qui avaient était gravé en elle comme cette cicatrice. La J.N.S. se rendit alors compte que la nuit s'était épaissie et elle proposa à Sakura de rester pour dormir, car le lendemain il leur faudrait avoir des forces. 


	12. Epreuveentraînement

_Epreuve/entraînement et techniques héréditaires… _

Leen se réveilla aux aurores, c'était sa première nuit dans l'appartement depuis son retour. Elle se redressa sur le canapé, la veille elle avait proposé à Sakura de lui laisser sa chambre prétextant que la kunoichi était une invité. La réalité était toute autre, Leen n'avait pu supporté de dormir dans la chambre qu'elle avait partagée avec Itachi. Trop de souvenirs l'envahissaient lorsqu'elle entrait dans cette pièce.

La J.N.S. s'étira puis se leva et prépara le petit déjeuner. Une fois qu'elle eut fini elle décida de réveiller Sakura. Elle ouvrit la porte et lutta contre sa mémoire. Une fois le calme retrouvé dans son esprit, elle rouvrit les yeux. Sa jeune amie était paisiblement endormie, un air reposé au visage. Ses cheveux étalés en auréole autour de sa tête reflétait les faisceaux de lumière qui perçait à travers les rideaux tirés.

Avant de sortir Sakura des ses rêves elle choisit de dessiner la scène calme qui se présentait devant elle. Dans une des commodes de la chambre elle prit un papier dessin et ses fusains. Le contact de ses outils lui donna des frissons. Puis elle se concentra sur la scène, ses yeux changèrent, comme si un voile de brume avait estompé sa lueur de braise. Sa main se mit à courir sur le papier. Les traits se succédèrent avec rapidité et sûreté. Et sur la feuille apparut la chambre et la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas utilisé cette technique ? Quel était le dernier dessin quel ait fait ? Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit. Ca recommençait, un flot d'images l'envahit.

« _Leen Natsuno, votre frère par adoption Kyshiro Natsuno est déclaré décédé au front. Voulez-vous voir sa dépouille ? _»

La gamine devait avoir huit ans, son sang se glaça, ses yeux se rétrécirent. Kyshiro mort ? Impossible. Son grand frère mort ? Impensable. Allongé froid sans son sourire ? Invraisemblable. Ne plus le voir à la fin des cours de l'académie et ne plus pouvoir lui offrir de dessin ? Inimaginable.

Les hommes qui étaient venus lui annoncer la triste nouvelle l'escortèrent jusqu'au cadavre de l'adolescent. L'enfant s'approcha du corps et saisit la main qui pendait le long du lit mortuaire. Puis elle sortit de sa manche un kunaï et fit une entaille sur le pouce de son frère. Elle exécuta le même geste sur elle et mit en contact les deux coupures.

Un flux violent de chakra déferla dans la pièce. Attirant les ninja des environs qui avaient ressentit ses variations. Le chakra prit forme, tel un fil il s'enroula nouant les deux mains, puis il agrippa la gamine aux cheveux noir et se fondit en elle. L'enfant relâcha la main de Kyshiro et sortit de pièce.

Yondaime et Sandaime furent appelé, on leur parla longuement de cette scène :

« _C'était impressionnant !_ Commença le premier shinobi.

-_ La jeune enfant a utilisé un jutsu étrange. _» Continua le second.

Les Hokage d'époques différentes firent venir à eux cette « petite étrange », ils parlèrent longuement tous les trois mais l'enfant ne voulais pas parler. Mais au bout d'un moment elle releva la tête et les deux homme virent clairement les signes de la capacité héréditaire du défunt. Les yeux recouvert d'une brume.

Sakura bailla et s'étira de tout son long :

« _A t'es déjà debout ! Désolé, je me lève tout de suite. _»

La jeune fille aux cheveux roses bondit du lit et s'habilla en quelques secondes. Et sortit de la chambre laissant à Leen le loisir de se changer.

La J.N.S. ouvrit l'armoire, tout était en place. Il lui restait une tenue d'entraînement et une de combat. A côté pendaient celles d'Itachi mais elle ne leur accorda pas un seul coup d'œil.  
Elle passa son panta-court noir et par-dessus sa minijupe brune. Puis elle enfila son haut, un T-shirt moulant une bande noir au niveau de sa poitrine. Enfin se drapa de sa longue veste sans manche. Avant de sortir de la chambre et attrapa ses armes, kunaïs et shurikens, ses sabres et son Shuriken fûma ainsi que ses parchemin et fioles en tous genres. 

Sakura avait finit de préparer des tartines lorsque Leen la rejoint. Le repas se passa en silence. Les deux filles quittèrent l'appartement et se rendirent chez mademoiselle Haruno, pour qu'elle puisse se changer elle aussi. Puis elles rejoinrent la zone d'entraînement où les autres étaient déjà réunis.

Tsunade ressembla toutes les équipes devant elle. Godaime lança un regard circulaire pour vérifier que tous les shinobis étaient présents. Elle ne fut pas étonné de voir Kakashi arriver au dernier moment se faisant sermonner par ses deux disciples Sakura e Naruto. Une fois que le calme revint elle déclara :

« _Bien, tout le monde est là. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer à nous entraîner. Pour cela, deux équipes tirées au hasard devront s'affronter, même si dans certains cas une équipe principalement composée de chuunins doit en combattre une regroupant des jounins. Bien voilà le but de vos affrontements. _

_Aussi longtemps que vous n'aurez pas les deux rouleaux : celui de votre équipe et celui de vos adversaire, vous resterez dans la zone d'entraînement, est-ce bien compris ? Oui. Parfait voilà les équipes : _

_l'équipe d'Ino et l'équipe de Leen_ »

L'équipe de jeunes pâlit, premiers adversaires un Jounin et une J.N.S., cependant ils avaient l'avantage du nombre. Du moins c'est ce qu'ils pensaient.

« _L'équipe de Shizune et l'équipe d'Hanoko _»

Les deux équipes échangèrent un regard voilà un affrontement digne d'intérêt, le niveau était équilibré. Même si dans l'équipe d'Hanoko ont pouvait palper l'ambiance pesante qui planait sur ses membres.

« _L'équipe d'Hinata et l'équipe de Témari _»

Ici aussi le niveau semblait homogène. Naruto bondit de joie ils allaient combattre des chuunins, pas Kakashi et l'Ero-Sanin, ils pouvaient le faire. Shikamaru se gratta la tête, ils étaient tombés contre le garnement le plus imprévisible et un gars qu'il n'aimait pas du tout : Aburame Shino. Une belle galère en perspective pensait-il.

« _L'équipe de Sakura et l'équipe de Tenten_ »

Lee sentit sa flamme intérieur augmentait, il allait combattre au côtés de Sakura et de son Maître, contre son meilleur ennemis : Neji. Sakura étudia l'équipe adversaire avec attention, ils n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, elle se rassura en pensant que Lee et Gai avait l'habitude de combattre le jeune Hyûga et sa copine.

« _Enfin l'équipe de Kurenaï et celle d'Anko_ »

Anko ne pu empêcher un sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Allait combattre Denzou, et enfin pouvoir affronter le rival de son maître. Ibiki haussa les épaule cette équipe ou une autre, de toute manière qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Jirayia se frotta les mains, heureusement il ne combattait pas des chuunins il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu pendant cet entraînement.

« _Pour finir si une équipe récupèrent le parchemin d'une équipe elle doit nous le remettre on lui assignera une autre tâche par la suite._

_De plus tous les coups sont permis une équipe médicale expert en secours d'urgence et en permanente garde. Si jamais vous êtes trop blesser ou si vous souhaitez arrêtez veuillez lancer une fusée lumineuse. _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne chance, le lieux de départ de votre équipe est inscrit sur votre parchemin c'est aussi le lieux où vous devez ramenez le parchemin de vos adversaire si vous leur substituer le leur. Bien, je pense avoir fait le tour de l'épreuve._

_Que l'entraînement commence !_ »

Les équipe se dipersèrent d'un seul mouvement pour rejoindre leur point de départ.

Leen et Kakashi traversait la forêt, leur point de départ se trouver à l'opposer du lieu de rendez-vous.

« _Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas combattu ensemble ?_ demanda Kakashi.

-_ Je parierais sur cinq ans ! _répondit avec un sourire la jeune femme.

- _Que ça !_ s'exclama le jounin.

-_ J'espère ne pas trop avoir rouillé en combat à deux… je risque de faire des erreurs._ Ajouta Leen.

-_ Nous allons combattre l'équipe de Sai… intéressant, quel est ton avis sur leur équipe ? _Questionna l'homme en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

-_ Pour eux c'est la première fois qu'ils évolueront ensemble. Leur formation sera sans doute bancale de plus nous pourrions peut être les avoir sur le jeu des sentiments, même si je n'aime pas trop cette méthode. Enfin sur le plan tactique je pense que Sai donnera les directives de plus ils seront sûrement obligé de nous attaqué pour commencer avec ses monstre d'encres car Ino devra attendre une ouverture et Chôji de même, leur technique demande une immobilisation de la cible au mieux et sans Shikamaru ils seront perdus. Et pour finir je dirais qu'il nous faut réfléchir à cause de l'handicap du nombre. _

-_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Tiens nous y sommes. _Déclara Kakashi, alors qu'une clairière apparaissait devant eux_. Bien à toi de jouer repère les. _»

La J.N.S. se posa près de son tuteur. Elle concentra son chakra et utilisa le **Byakugan**, mais le champs de vision était trop court pour qu'elle découvre l'équipe de Sai. Elle trouva celle d'Anko et celle de Tenten. Elle redevint normale et scruta le ciel, elle échangea un regard avec Kakashi qui acquiesça. Leen utilisa alors la technique de **Possession de corps** et captura un oiseau, avec lequel elle fit le tour de la forêt. Et elle retourna dans son corps.

« _Je les ai repérés. Ils sont à huit heures, dans un peu plus de sept kilomètres, je pense qu'Ino a senti m'a présence dans l'oiseau. On y vas ?_ demanda la kunoichi avec un air impatient au visage. 


	13. Premier affrontement

_Premier affrontement._

« _Ah, j'ai faim !_ Râla une voix.

-_T'as toujours faim de toute manière !_ Répliqua une grande blonde.

- _J'y suis pour rien moi si mon chakra utilise la nourriture comme base._ Répondit Chôji.

- _Au lieu de nous disputer on devrait trouver une stratégie_. Déclara le troisième chuunin. _Ce n'est pas n'importe quels ninjas que nous allons affronter, mais Leen Natsuno et le Ninja Copieur : Kakashi Hatake_.

_- Si au moins Shikamaru était avec nous…_ Dit le jeune Akimichi.

- _Tais-toi Chôji_ ! Intervint la belle Ino. _Si on est ensemble c'est parce que Tsunade-hime l'a voulu. Et Sai va trouver une solution. »_

L'ancien anbu de la racine, était plongé dans ses réflexions. Il entendait vaguement les deux autres parlé, mais toute son attention était dirigé sur sa mission. Kakashi et Leen étaient tous deux d'excellents ninjas et les affronter, même avec l'avantage du nombre, ne serait pas une simple partie de plaisir.

« _Ino, peux-tu les localiser s'il te plaît_ ? » Demanda le stratège.

La jeune Yamakata appela à elle son aigle puis elle transposa son âme dans le corps de l'animal. Elle survola la forêt jusqu'à deux shinobis, elle les vit entrain de venir à eux sur un rythme soutenu, ils savaient où son groupe se tenait. Ses craintes se confirmèrent, Leen connaissait la technique de **Possession de** **corps**. Elle rompit son jutsu.

« _Ils seront sur nous dans moins d'une heure !_ Informa-t-elle le beau brun.

- _Aïe,_ Grogna Sai, _je pensais pouvoir avoir un peu plus de temps ! Zut ! Comment on va faire… _

_- Ils se doutent que nous allons les attaquer en premier avec des **Monstres d'encre**. _Dit Chôji en ouvrant un paquet de chips saveur bolognaise.

-_Comment pouvons-nous les surprendre, les déstabiliser_… S'interroger le Brun lui-même.

- _Pourquoi ne pas les laisser venir au corps à corps et passer à l'attaque à ce moment là ?_ Proposa Ino en piquant une chips à Chôji.

- _Hum, pourquoi pas en effet._ Réfléchit l'ex-anbu. _On va faire ça…_ »

Il expliqua les étapes du plan qui avait germé dans son esprit. Ils attendraient les deux ninjas, Sai les prendra à revers les obligeant se retourner. Chôji attaquerait alors avec le **Boulet Humain. **Il contrerait sûrement l'attaque, Ino n'utiliserait pas la technique héréditaire qui coulait dans ses veines mais viendrait au corps à corps. Puis Sai créerait des **monstres** de façon en immobiliser un des deux.

« _C'est encore loin._ Demanda le jounin en pleine course.

- _Non, deux, peut être trois kilomètres au plus. Il semblerait qu'ils n'aient pas bougé. C'est bon je les vois. »_ Déclara Leen, le Byakugan activé.

Ils continuèrent leur course, Leen joua machinalement avec la garde de son sabre. Kakashi avançait en soupirant, l'idée de combattre des chuunins ne l'amuser pas plus que ça, même si on lui avait rapporté que Sai était exceptionnel. Il avait combattu au côté de Chôji et Ino, il ne se ferait pas surprendre par eux. La seule chose qui l'inquiétait, était le chakra et l'impatience de Leen. On lui avait raconté des rumeurs à son sujet lorsqu'elle était encore en mission avec Itachi et il n'avait pas envie de vérifier les dires.

« _On y est dans un centaine de mètres_. » Dit la J.N.S. brisant le silence.

Elle dégaina un de ses sabres et utilisa un étrange jutsu. Elle fit courir sur sa lame sa main y déposant une fine couche de chakra. Cette technique lui avait était enseigné par Hayate, elle empêcher la lame de découper. Leen avait envie de se battre mais pas de tuer des membres de son village, encore moins des enfants.

Le groupe d'Anko n'était pas très éloigné du prochain affrontement. Contrairement aux deux autres équipes, ils ne disposaient pas de méthodes très rapides pour détecter les groupes adverses. Gaara était entrain de recherche leurs adversaires avec sa technique du **Troisième Œil ** et ils leur fallait patienter. Après tout l'équipe de Kurenaï n'était pas une équipe de bas étage, composer de Denzou, le fils cellulaire du premier Hokage, de Jirayia un des trois Sanin et de Kurenaï une professionnelle du genjutsu, le combat de promettait d'être intéressant.

Anko rêvassait, imaginant différentes possibilités d'attaque en avalant des Natos, Ibiki méditait, assis en tailleur les yeux fermés.

« _Tiens un combat va se dérouler près de nous._ Déclara le Gaara. _L'équipe de Chuunin d'Ino et celle de…_

_- Kakashi._ Finit la Jounin en se levant. _Pendant que tu cherches Jirayia moi je vais aller voir ce combat tu viens Ibiki ?_

- _Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée_. Répondit Ibiki imitant sa camarade. _Venez avec nous Kazekage.»_

Les trois shinobis se levèrent et se rendirent sur les lieux du combat. Anko et Ibiki ressentirent très vite le Chakra de Kakashi, ils comprirent que le violent chakra, qui l'accompagnait, était celui de la J.N.S. Plus curieux que jamais ils accélérèrent le rythme.

Comme Sai l'avait prévu sa première attaque força les deux shinobis à se retourner créant une brèche pour l'attaque de Chôji. Et comme il l'avait prévu l'attaque fut contrée, même plus que contrée. Les deux ninjas attaqués échangèrent un regard et Leen enchaîna une série de signes : coq-lièvre-serpent-cop-lièvre-dragon.

« **_Suiton no jutsu : Le Dragon d'eau _**!» cria-t-elle alors qu'un immense dragon se formait à la surface du cours d'eau qui serpentait dans la clairière.

Puis Kakashi composa à son tour une série de signe : serpent-singe-lièvre-rat-dragon.

« **_Raiton no jutsu, la foudre courante !_** » Lança Kakashi. En éclair jaillit de ses mains en rampant au sol, il alla rencontré le Dragon d'eau.

Puis le deux ninja d'une même voix appelèrent leur technique :

« _**Raiton** **et Suiton no jutsu : Le Fils de la Foudre **_! »

**Le Fils de la Foudre** se jeta sur Chôji. Le pauvre Akimichi fut mis au tapis en un temps record, mais au lieu de disparaître **Le Dragon** vira de sens et se dirigea dans la forêt courant entre les arbres jusqu'à Ino. Les arbres effleurés par l'immense bête brûlait. Sai eut juste le temps de sauver sa copine en utilisant un monstre d'encre, il ne comprenait pas comment Leen et Kakashi avait pu la débusquer. Leen se tourna vers lui, et Sai découvrit en pâlissant le **Byakugan**.

Anko était épatée, elle avait entendue des rumeurs sur les J.N.S. et elle connaissait bien Kakashi. Mais cette technique prouvait autre chose : l'esprit d'équipe et la coordination entre les membres. La jounin se demanda alors quelle était la limite de la force du Duo Itachi/Leen qui correspondait véritablement au J.N.S. elle se surprit à trembler d'excitation en imaginant leur capacité.

Gaara resta de marbre, il savait que cette technique ne fonctionnerait pas sur lui, en ninja Doton. Cependant le combat le passionnait, on lui avait parlé de cette jeune femme aux cheveux d'ébène et de sang, et le spectacle confirmait les informations.

Ibiki sourit comme Anko la démonstration lui avait plu, rapide efficace et puissante, décidément ils allaient bien s'amuser. L'idée d'utiliser une technique Suiton et une autre Raiton, augmentant ainsi les dégâts causés, était géniale et surprenante. Il sentit montait en lui l'envie de se mesurer à ce Duo.

Sai lança ensuite une petite armée de **Lions des Nuits** plus puissants que les simples monstres, ils se ruèrent sur les deux ninjas. Kakashi leur jeta une volée de kunaïs, mais les bêtes se secouèrent faisant chuter au sol les armes. Ino jaillit alors des fourrés, son Tento effleura la J.N.S. lui décrivant sur l'épaule gauche une coupure légère. Ce fut à ce moment là que les choses tournèrent mal.

Le visage de Leen perdit toute expression, les yeux grands ouverts, elle dégaina son deuxième sabre. Un flux de chakra envahit avec violence la clairière, on pouvait discerner sur les deux lames de la jeune fille du chakra qui, par rapport à son jutsu précédent, semblait augmenter le tranchant de larme. Le **Byakugan** de son œil droit se désactiva pour être remplacé par une **Sharingan**. Kakashi eut un mauvais pressentiment, il se tourna vers sa camarade d'arme pour découvrit une Leen sauvage, qui émanait par son chakra une cruauté et brutalité impressionnante. Avec une vitesse inouïe, elle se rua sur son agresseuse. Kakashi eut juste de le temps de s'interposer. Dans mouvement sec du poignet elle le repoussa, et se jeta à nouveau sur la kunoichi. Sai tenta alors à son tour de l'arrêter, mais la lame de la J.N.S. lui dessina sur la poitrine une longue entaille. Kakashi essaya alors de la ramener à la raison, mais seul le regard vide et cruel qu'elle lui adressa lui répondit.

Leen était redevenue la machine à tuer qu'elle était quatre ans auparavant.


	14. Folie

_Folie_

Tous les groupes ressentirent un chakra fabuleux, brutal et sauvage. Et tous les groupes cessèrent leur affrontement. Ils sentaient naître en eux un sentiment étrange, qui n'annonçait rien de bon, comme si une menace planait. La plus part des ninjas se concertèrent jugeant que le pressentiment partagé était d'une importance supérieur à leur entraînement. Puis chacun des groupes se laissa guider par cette affluence de chakra.

La blessure de Sai saignait, et Chôji durement touché ne pourrait pas se relever dans les instants qui allaient suivre. Ino n'osait plus bouger sentant glisser sur elle le regard de Leen. La vitesse et la technique de son aînée lui avaient coupé le souffle. Elle n'avait pas pu suivre ses attaques, sauvée de justesse par Kakashi puis par Sai qui maintenant gisait au sol.

« _Ino, emmène Sai près de Chôji et appliques leur les soins nécessaires._ Ordonna Kakashi en ne quittant pas des yeux la J.N.S.._ Je vais la retenir un moment._ »

Ino acquiesça d'un hochement de tête et transporta le corps de son compagnon à l'écart du combat. Leen se rua à nouveau sur la jeune fille, mais le jounin s'interposa et la repoussa. Elle le fixa d'un regard vide, son œil gauche orné du **Byakugan** et le droit du **Sharingan**, puis elle murmura comme si elle s'adressait elle-même :

« _Refus de coopération et entrave à la mission. Destruction du gène._ »

Et avec une vitesse fulgurante elle se jeta sur son tuteur. Kakashi para tant bien que mal cette nouvelle attaque, frapper Leen le répugnait mais le danger était trop présent pour se contentait de défendre sa propre position.

Il composa rapidement une série de signe alors que Leen se rétablissait :

«_ Coq-chien-bœuf-porc, **Doton no jutsu : les Mains de la Terre**_ »

**Des mains de terre** sortirent du sol et attrapèrent les chevilles de la jeune fille l'obligeant à rester à sa place. Elle sourit légèrement comme si le combat l'amusait. D'un mouvement de sabre elle trancha les mains de terre. Puis à son tour elle composa des signes : chien-cheval-dragon.

"**_ Suiton no jutsu : Brume nocturne _**"

La clairière fut recouverte d'un épais voile. Kakashi décida de relever son bandeau. Leen avait perdu la raison. Maintenant son unique préoccupation n'était pas de réveiller la jeune fille mais de rester vivant.

L'équipe d'Hinata, de Sakura et de Tenten arrivèrent ensemble près du lieux où se faisait face Leen et Kakashi. Personne ne parlait, on sentait que le moindre bruit pouvait entraîner des complications, et on ne connaissait pas l'origine du problème.

« _Je ressens le chakra de Kakashi très fortement, il a dû libérer son **Sharingan**, cependant c'est étonnant contre des Chuunins… qui plus est il est avec Leen…_ Commenta Gai.

-_ Ce n'est pas le chakra de Chôji qui lui répond ni celui d'Ino_… Répondit Shikamaru en apparaissant face aux autres shinobi suivit du reste de son groupe.

-_C'est Leen et Kakashi qui se font face._ Déclara alors Neji.

-_Il dit vrai._ » Appuya Hinata.

Tous deux avaient activé leur **Byakugan** Héréditaire. Ils informèrent aussi les autres que Sai et Chôji étaient blessés et que l'équipe d'Anko surveillait le combat. La dernière information sembla rassurer le jounin.

Bientôt toutes les équipes étaient rassemblées. On chuchotait et commentait l'affrontement sans comprendre ce qui c'était passé dans l'esprit de la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs et sang. Anko ,qui les avait rejoint, leur décrivit les événements succinctement.

Le combat s'éternisait. Les coups continuaient à s'enchaîner rapidement mais l'utilisation des techniques tel que le **Sharingan** et le **Byakugan** consommait rapidement le Chakra. Kakashi commençait à perdre du terrain, les quatre ans durant lesquels Leen avait combattu seule l'avait rendue plus endurante et plus habituée aux combats, chaque jour elle avait craint d'être tuer, et chaque fois elle avait côtoyé les limites de la mort.

Kakashi fit une erreur, qui lui aurait coûté la vie si Anko n'était pas intervenue, elle para pour lui l'attaque. Ibiki surgit derrière Leen, il tenta de l'assommer ne pouvait se résoudre à la blesser violement. A leur grande surprise, elle bloqua l'attaque qui lui arriver dans le dos. Puis elle repoussa Ibiki d'un coup de pied qu'il para sans difficulté, cependant elle le poursuivit et lorsqu'il s'arrêta elle planta la lame de son sabre dans le sol et pris appuie sur la garde et envoya un second coup de pied qui cette fois propulsa le géant contre le tronc derrière lui. Elle se rua de nouveau sur Anko qui était restée devant le Ninja Copieur lui permettant de reprendre son souffle. Leen lui lança une voilée d'aiguilles que la jounin bloqua avec son kunai puis Anko utilisa la **Poigne du serpent** et attrapa la J.N.S. au poignet. Leen retourna contre son utilisateur l'attaque et attira à elle la jounin pour lui décocher un crochet du droit qui la fit décoller, elle enchaîna dans les airs une série de coups et finit par faire voler Anko jusqu'à son compagnon Ibiki.

Kakashi se releva et jeta un regard noir à cette jeune fille. Elle avait dépassé les bornes. Les évènements qui se déroulaient n'auraient pas du tant le gêner,on l'avait prévenu.

Tsunade fit entrer dans son bureau le Jounin, puis elle le pria de bien vouloir refermer la porte derrière lui. Son visage était grave, les rideaux tirés et Shizune absente. Une impression désagréable planait sur la pièce.

« _Kakashi, _commença Godaime,i Si tu es là c'est que ce que j'ai à te dire est important. On m'a racontée des rumeurs au sujet de Leen. Des rumeurs qui sembleraient revenir souvent et par différentes personnes. Ses rumeurs sont aussi mentionnées dans le dossier que tenait Sandaime lorsqu'il créa les J.N.S.. De plus tu dois savoir toi aussi de quoi je veux te parler. De cette double personnalité de Leen. Si j'en crois les rapports de Sandaime, cette personnalité se réveillait lorsqu'elle était en mauvaise posture ou qu'Itachi l'était. Elle se traduisait par une perte totale de raison, elle frappe toute personne se trouvant entre elle et sa mission. C'est bien ça ?

-_ Oui, Itachi m'en avait parlé._ Répondit son interlocuteur.

-_ Or certain de mes contacts dans les différents pays alliés mentionnent avoir croisé un démon aux cheveux d'ébène et de sang, et au regard de braise. Un démon ne connaissant ni peur ni pitié. Un démon tuant toute personne qui le touche. Un démon qui correspond à Leen._ Continua Godaime. _Dans les rapports, pour en revenir à ce dont je voulais te parler, dans les rapport Sandaime déclare que seul Itachi était en moyen de calmer sa lame. Et aujourd'hui Itachi n'est plus des nôtres. Je te confie donc la tâche de l'arrêter, car cette épreuve sera aussi un test pour Leen. Il semblerait que ces quelques années vouaient à elle-même et augmenté les risques que cette deuxième personnalité ne s'éveille._ »

Tsunade-sama avait vu juste, la simple égratignure avait métamorphosé la jeune fille. Elle ne vivait plus que dans le but de tuer tous ceux qui s'étaient dressés devant elle, à commencer par lui, Kakashi.

Leen se remis en garde sentant le changement d'état d'esprit de son adversaire. Elle sourit de nouveau, d'un sourit presque sadique. Oui, elle était déterminée à tuer. D'un coup son épée qui porter le signe du Yin ne fut plus parcouru de chakra elle lui lança un coup d'œil et rengaina la lame ne gardant elle que la lame Yang qui au contraire semblait enivré de bonheur.

Hanoko observa se changement et se rappela ce que lui avait dit Hayate sur ces deux lame :  
« _Leen est douée mais elle ne maîtrise pas assez bien les parties Yin et Yang de son chakra, souvent l'une l'emporte sur l'autre. Ses deux lames réagissent à la nature du chakra et si jamais un aspect l'emporte terriblement sur l'autre alors tout le tranchant se déplacera sur la lame correspondant à la nature gagnante. Mais le jour où elle équilibrera son chakra alors ce jour là…_ »

La belle brune comprit le sens des paroles de son défunt Amour, ici le Yang qui correspondait à la force brute et à l'aspect violent d'une personne l'emportait sur le Yin, calme et sagesse de l'esprit.

Leen changea sa garde et enchaîna une série de signe : dragon-cheval-dragon.

« **_Fûton no jutsu : La Tornade de Minuit !_** » déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte.

La J.N.S. plaça son sabre Yang le long de son avant bras droit le chakra de la lame se concentra sur le fil tranchant de l'arme, puis elle concentra son chakra dans ses pieds et elle effectua une rotation sur elle-même ultrarapide. La rotation continua a gagné en ampleur. Kakashi observa la technique avec effroi, comme il avait créait sa propre technique Leen avait fait de même des années auparavant, cette technique était aussi sa technique ultime et préférée. 

Hanoko se figea. Elle avait donc décidé d'utiliser ce jutsu. Si Kakashi ne savait pas comment la parer il allait être en grande difficulté. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son Sempai qui n'avait pas changé sa garde. Elle en déduisit avec justesse qui ne savait pas répondre à la technique de Leen. Hanoko réfléchit que faire ?

Hayate rentra blessé de son entraînement elle se précipité à sa rencontre. Il s'était entraîné avec les J.N.S. certes mais jamais ils ne lui avaient infligé de telles blessures. L'anbu sourit à sa compagne et toussa, la maladie commençait à le fatiguer cette maladie qu'il traîner depuis leur mission au pays des neiges quatre ans plutôt. En effet il avait été irradié par l'étoile lors d'une mission et les effets se prononçaient de plus en plus avec le temps.

« _Ils sont géniaux ces deux gosses !_ Lui dit-il doucement alors qu'elle lui pansait le dos. _Ils n'arrêtent pas de me surprendre. Tient, aujourd'hui Itachi maîtrise parfaitement les **Crocs du Dragon** et Leen vient de créer un jutsu en utilisant son affinité principale. Cette technique est redoutable mais si on sait comment la contrer elle n'est plus dangereuse. Pour cela il suffit de.._ »

Hanoko composa les signes : dragon-cheval-dragon.

« **_Fûton no jutsu : La Tornade de Minuit !_** » dit-elle à voix basse en se mettant à exécutait la même technique que Leen.

Le groupe de personne qui l'entourait se recula, évitant ainsi de se faire trancher.

La J.N.S. commença alors à se déplacer vers Kakashi, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement. Hanoko eut juste le temps de s'interposer. Car pour conter **La Tornade de Minuit** il faut obtenir une rotation inverse et plus rapide que celle de son adversaire. Les Lames des Kunoichis se bloquèrent dans un grincement de métal horrible.

Leen jeta un regard meurtrier à l'anbu, c'était à ce moment là que les deux sabres de La J.N.S. se mirent à gémirent comme si ils cherchaient à appeler quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Les gémissements s'amplifièrent jusqu'à remplirent le village, jusqu'à rejoindre les frontières du pays. Là d'autres gémissements leurs répondirent… 


	15. Les sabres qui s'appellent

_Les sabres s'appellent_

Les sabres continuèrent leurs étranges plaintes. Peu à peu les appels se transformèrent en une mélodie triste, mélancolique et nostalgique qui toucha chacun des shinobis qui entendait son chant. Le chant profond eut alors un étrange pouvoir que seules certaines personnes subirent.

Leen crut d'un coup apercevoir le dos d'Itachi à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher, il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit d'un de ses sourires qu'il lui réservait lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux dans leur monde de tendresse et d'amour. Puis l'image s'effaça.

Hanoko subit, elle aussi, l'effet de la technique. Hayate s'approchait d'elle tout sourire, il lui tendait les mains, le regard remplit d'amour. Elle s'avança pour les saisir, mais comme pour Leen il disparut.

Kakashi ne crut pas ses yeux, était ce un cauchemar ou un rêve ? Obito avançait de sa démarche nonchalante, les lunettes sur le nez. Il rigolait avec Rin, Yondaime sur leurs talons. Puis tous les trois s'évaporèrent.

Sasuke la regardait avec intensité, puis il se détournait d'elle. Elle rêvait éveillée, de ce cauchemar horrible. Sakura sentit ruisselait sur ses joues des larmes salées qui coulaient sans qu'elle put les arrêter.

Devant Neji il y avait son père, l'air toujours aussi sévère mais les yeux toujours aussi doux. Il lui souriait. Puis il croisait les bras et disparaissait à son tour.

Kurenaï et Shikamaru se retrouvèrent face à Asuma. La cigarette à la bouche il les regardait amusé, puis il se rapprochait d'eux pour s'évaporer à quelques pas d'eux, avec un ultime sourire et regard d'amour adressé pour la belle Yuhi.

Sai ne se rendit pas compte que c'était du aux sabres de la J.N.S. s'il voyait devant lui celui qu'il avait considéré comme son frère, alors qu'il était à la Racine. Le garnement lui lançait un regard espiègle et moqueur comme pour lui dire: tu t'es encore fait avoir. Puis comme les autres il disparaissait.

Beaucoup plus loin Tsunade ressentit, elle aussi, les effets de la technique : comme dans un rêve elle se retrouvait au coté de Dan, son petit frère courrant à sa rencontre. Mais les rêves sont fumée et ils s'effacèrent.

Le reste de la troupe ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait aux personnes touchées par l'étrange Genjutsu. Il n'entendait qu'une vague plainte, triste et mélancolique. Les sabres se turent. Chacun reprit contenance.

Hanoko eut alors un flash-back.

« _Pourquoi leur as-tu donné de tels sabres ? Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas les confier à qui que ce soit. _Déclara la belle brune à son compagnon.

-_ Ces sabres ont besoin de propriétaires forts. Ces enfants sont forts, plus que tu ne le penses. Et surtout j'espère qu'ils ne se perdront pas eux-mêmes. Ces sabres tu sais, ils sont spéciaux. _Répondit le jeune anbu.

-_ Spéciaux ? _S'enquit-elle.

-_ Oui, ils révèlent le souhait le plus profond de leur propriétaire, et plus se souhait et fort, plus leur voix se fait entendre. Et la voix de ces sabres envoûte et si le souhait dépasse un certain stade, il touche alors toutes les personnes dont le souhait semblable à celui du propriétaire. Et puis ils se reconnaissent. _» Lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Hanoko comprit alors ce qui venait de se passer. Plus que tout au monde elle désirait retrouver Hayate, et Leen Itachi. Ce fut à ce moment là que la deuxième remarque d'Hayate lui revint : les sabres s'appellent. Itachi. Il était près de Konoha.

Itachi regardait sa lame encore tremblante, elle s'était enfin tut et l'image de Leen avait disparu. Pourquoi son sabre s'était-il réveillé ? Et pourquoi lui avait-il montrait Leen, la kunoichi était morte. Alors pourquoi ? De plus cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé d'elle d'une façon aussi réaliste, il pensait encore à elle bien qu'il fasse tout pour oublier cette partie de sa vie.

Kisame le tira de ses pensées, il secoua l'épaule du jeune homme :

« _Oh! Itachi, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Tu t'arrêtes comme ça. Ce n'est pas que tuer les survivants me dérange, mais tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette. C'est le fait de devoir allez chercher Kyubi ? Ou autre chose ? _»

L'Uchiwa fusilla son camarade d'armes, pas question de lui laisser présumer n'importe quoi et encore moins le vrai problème qui se dressait en face de lui. Ce fut le moment que choisit Deidara pour apparaître aux deux déserteurs.

« _Oulala, quel carnage ! Que de cadavres frais et de sang bien rouge ! C'est vous qui avez détruit cette escouade anbu en si peu de temps ? Que vous êtes forts!_

-_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Deidara ? Ce n'est pas votre secteur ici. _Grogna Kisame, il détestait cordialement la jeune femme.

-_ Ordre du grand patron ! _Répondit-elle en faisant le tour des corps comme une enfant qui inspecte ses poupées, soulevant un bras un jambe observant la blessure et se léchant les doigts pleins de sang.

-_ Et en quel honneur ? _Siffla Itachi, sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

-_ Comme ça... Tu sais moi je ne fais qu'obéir. _» Répondit-elle le dernier mot avait été prononcé avec un certain accent qui laissait sous-entendre que l'Uchiwa faisait exception à cette règle.

Itachi ne réagit pas à la provocation, il faisait ce qu'il voulait même si cela déplaisait au patron. S'il avait quelque chose à lui reprocher, il lui dirait en face. Deidara ne fut pas satisfaite de sa réaction elle rajouta :

« _Tu devrais faire attention Itachi, on ne t'accorde pas toute notre confiance encore, tu es trop jeune. _»

L'Uchiwa ne supporta pas de se faire insulter de la sorte. Deidara sourit, elle haïssait presque? Non totalement, ce gamin. Elle le regarda sentant son changement d'humeur, mais elle se rendit soudain compte qu'il n'était pas là où elle fixait quelques instants plutôt.

Itachi était dos à dos avec elle. Sur la joue de la kunoichi une légère coupure se dessina, saignant légèrement. Deidara se figea, il l'avait prise de vitesse d'une façon superbe. Elle n'avait pu que s'incliner. Ce gamin le terrifiait. Elle en venait à ce demandait si il avait une quelconque limite. Depuis qu'il avait rejoins l'Akatsuki il n'avait cessé de progresser de façon incroyable. Une rapidité fulgurante, une réserve de chakra déjà respectable, des techniques époustouflantes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le favori du patron.

« _Bien allons-nous en ! _Déclara Itachi, en s'éloignant de la jeune femme. _Naruto est trop encadré pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Deux Sanins et une troupe de jounins et chuunins ; c'est trop même pour nous quatre. _»

Il fit volte face et quitta la frontière pour s'enfoncer dans le pays voisin, suivit de Kisame qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être satisfait de la scène précédente, c'était lui qui avait découvert l'Uchiwa des années auparavant et qui l'avait amener à L'Akatsuki. Deidara se résigna, le patron lui avait dit de surveiller l'Uchiwa, bien qu'il adorait le "prodige". Alors pourquoi ce jeu ?

Tobi avait patiemment attendu la fin de l'affrontement pour sortir de sa cache. Il lança un regard à Konoha tant de souvenirs se mêlaient. Kakashi. Rin. Yondaime. Le village. Oui ils avaient bien changé et lui aussi, mais beaucoup de choses allaient encore être chamboulées, beaucoup. Comment Kakashi allait-il réagir ? Il aurait bien voulu le savoir ce jour même, mais il ne pouvait rien tenter contre tout le monde seul et contre la volonté d'Itachi en plus. Oui, il aurait lui aussi sa revanche, cependant il fallait écouter les ordres hiérarchiques et Itachi avait ordonné la retraite.

Il rejoint donc le groupe aux manteaux sang et nuit qui quitter le Pays du feu.

Dans la clairière Leen avait repris ses esprits pour tomber de fatigue aussitôt, la consommation de chakra l'avait vidée. Hinata lança une fusée luminescente. Tout de suite apparurent les services médicaux de Konoha suivit de Tsunade-hime. Jirayia se chargea de lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé durant l'entraînement à condition qu'elle vienne boire à verre avec lui. Godaime comprit que cette décision cachait un évènement assez important pour qu'il lui propose d'en parler en intime, aussi accepta-t-elle.

Les blessés furent transportés rapidement à l'hôpital où ils reçurent les soins adéquats.  
Kakashi, Anko et Ibiki furent installé dans la même chambre.  
Sai et Chôji eurent droit à des chambres personnelles.  
Alors que Leen fut emmenée dans le service spécial de Tsunade.  
Il fallait maintenant juger ses actes. 


	16. Dilemme

_Dilemme. _

Un jugement. Enfermée, dans sa chambre Leen retournait dans tous les sens ce mot. Jugement. Ses actes étaient sans appel, elles avaient attaqué des ninjas du village en blessant assez durement un. Elle ne se souvenait pas clairement de se qui s'était passé, la blessure sur son bras puis… comment décrire ce qui avait suivi, le vide, plus aucune sensation, le sabre tremblant, l'envie de tuer, de ressentir l'excitation du combat. Tant d'envies dangereuses, et mortelles.

Allongée sur le lit, elle fixait le plafond. Itachi lui avait déjà parlée de cet aspect de sa personnalité. Cependant dans ses souvenirs elle ne se rappelait pas devenir ce monstre aussi souvent. Combien de personnes avaient périr lors de son périple pour rejoindre Konoha ? Car elle se souvenait avoir perdu la raison sur le chemin du retour, et ce plus d'une fois. Kakashi, Anko et Ibiki n'avait pas pu la stopper, et si Hanoko n'était pas intervenu, elle aurait tué Kakashi…

Leen repensa à l'étrange Genjutsu qui s'était produit dans la forêt. Revoir Itachi était-il réellement son souhait le plus profond ? Les sabres de son compagnon avaient répondu, elle en était sûre… mais comment en parler aux autres. Si ils l'apprenaient il était sûr qu'ils chercheraient à l'éliminer. Non, il fallait garder ça pour soi.

«_Rah… ma tête, ça résonne comme dans une cruche_ ! Grommela Ibiki en se frottant l'arrière du crâne où pointait une nouvelle bosse.

- _Chochotte !_ »Lui lança Anko assise sur son lit.

Anko refusait de rester allongée alors qu'elle souffrait de fêlures aux côtes. Son manteau était au pied de son lit. Sans sa veste, seulement revêtue de son haut et de sa mini-jupe elle offrait une vue plaisante aux deux hommes qui étaient avec elle. La belle Jounin avait les cheveux détachés qui flottaient librement sur ses épaules. A la base de son coup apparaissait la marque d'Orochimaru. Elle resserra machinalement le bandage de son poignet. Kakashi et Ibiki sourirent, elle se trahissait, elle avait cet étrange tic quand elle était contrariée. Sur ses bras on distinguait des bleus naissants. Elle avait reçu de nombreux coups pour protéger Kakashi.

Ce dernier sentit un étrange sentiment naître en lui, si il avait été plus fort elle n'aurait pas été blessée. Un début de colère envers lui-même commença à germer au fond de son être. La jolie brune ajouta :

« _De toute manière, elle ne nous a pas loupés… trois, non. Quatre. Quatre jounins pour arrêter une seule kunoichi. C'est décevant_ ! Ses yeux brillèrent de fureur quant elle prononça sa propre faiblesse.

- _Kakashi_… Commença Ibiki. _Que c'est-il passé pour qu'elle réagisse comme ça? Je veux bien admettre que les blessures réveillent nos instincts guerriers, mal là…_

- _Eh ben…_ Kakashi chercha les mots un instant. _En fait elle a toujours été comme ça… mais au début c'était maîtrisable. On pense que c'est grâce à cette partie indomptée de son esprit qu'elle a pu survivre à Yuki, le jour où nous l'avons trouvée, il y a… neuf ans. Lors des missions J.N.S. cet instinct se réveillait parfois. Mais Itachi là stoppait toujours. Et maintenant … ben cette fragilité est sans garde-fou. Ah oui ! Tsunade pense que c'est du à son errance_.

-_Tsunade a sûrement raison, mais…_ Anko marqua un temps de pause. _Pouvons nous pardonner ces actes… je veux dire comment va-t-on la juger ? Elle a attaqué des shinobis de son village, la loi n'est pas tendre avec ce genre de comportement. »_

Kakashi connaissait parfaitement les lois du village, au mieux elle serait suspendue de ses fonctions, au mieux. Mais comme les autres il savait que le problème était plus grave qu'il n'y paraissait, Leen était un espoir, pouvait-on suspendre un espoir.

Tsunade recevait dans ses appartements privés les deux anciens du village. Assis en face d'elle ils semblaient tout aussi troublés qu'elle par les évènements. Leur visage ridé, marqué par l'âge et la sagesse laissait transparaître une certaine crainte de l'avenir.

« _Tsunade-hime…_ Dit le vieil homme. _Pouvez-vous affirmer qu'un tel accident n'arrivera plus ?_

-_ Non. Comment voulez-vous que j'affirme une telle chose, cette fille est un véritable secret même pour moi !_ Répondit agressivement Godaime. _En plus vous connaissez cet enfant depuis bien plus longtemps que moi._

-_Non. Nous ne savons rien sur elle. Les J.N.S. nous étaient tout aussi secret que pour n'importe quel habitant du village_. Corrigea la vieille femme.

-_… Je sais tout comme vous que c'est un pari risqué. Mais le jeu n'en vaut-il pas la chandelle ? Plutôt avons-nous une chance sans son aide ? Ne devons nous pas jouer la carte de la sûreté ?_ » Repris la belle blonde.

Les deux sages se turent, le village, les risques, le taux de réussite de la mission avec et sans elle,… Oui il fallait prendre en compte chaque élément du jeu de guerre qui leur faisait face, toutes les pièces sans en oublier une seule.

« _Leen est à son plus haut niveau, elle a battu trois Jounins et deux Chuunins. Les ninjas de l'Akatsuki sont aussi fort, non, peut-être plus fort qu'elle. Il faut lui donner une seconde chance. Demandez l'avis de Shikamaru, c'est un des meilleurs stratèges du pays, il vous répondra lui… je sais que c'est dangereux… mais je pense que celle qui souffre le plus de cette double personnalité, c'est elle_. Continua Tsunade_. Je propose qu'elle soit jugée par les ninjas qui devront l'accompagner. Après tout ce sont eux qui devront supportés cette schizophrénie. »_

Ce choix semblait être le plus juste, mais pour qu'un tel arrangement se fasse au sein même du village il allait falloir qu'il reste secret, ce qui ne changerait pas la jeune fille accusée.

Chôji se redressa sur le lit, la technique qui l'avait mis au sol était certes puissante, mais ce qu'il l'avait couché était le courant électrique, il se sentait engourdi mais il ne lui faudrait pas plus de deux jours pour courir à nouveau. Il jeta un regard sur le lit d'à côté. Sai dormait, son corps luisait de sueur, et des bandages lui enserraient le torse. Chôji ressentit un élan de pitié pour lui, que c'était-il passait leur de son évanouissement.

Ino poussa la porte de la chambre, elle sourit à Chôji, qui en fut ravi :

« _Alors comment te sens-tu ce matin Chôji-kun ?_

-_Je crois pouvoir affirmer : mieux que lui_. Répondit-il avec un regard pour son coéquipier.

-_Ah… il va plutôt bien… aucun de ses points vitaux n'a été touché… et Tsunade s'est occupée de lui lorsque nous sommes rentrait_. Dit-elle comme pour se convaincre elle-même.

-_Bah tu sais… Il costaud ce mec ! Il serra sur pied tant peu de temps_. »

Pourquoi disait-il ça ? Il voyait tout comme elle que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien. Alors pourquoi ? Pour la rassurer ? Pour lui redonner le sourire ? Car derrière cette gentillesse, il cachait son dégoût pour le jeune anbu de la Racine. Lui avait briller devant Ino, il l'avait protéger au péril de sa vie.. alors que lui… il avait été mis hors-jeu au premier assaut.

Cependant le fait de voir se dessiner à nouveau un sourire sur les lèvres de son amie le rendit joyeux. C'est fou ce que l'on est capable de dire pour que la personne qui vous est chère sourit à nouveau.

« _Tu as appris pour Leen_ ? Demanda Ino en parcourant de regard le corps de Sai, comme son interlocuteur ne répondit elle continua. _Elle va être jugée. Et tu sais par qui ? Par nous ! On va avoir le choix entre l'accepter à nouveau ou la refuser. Tu vas dire quoi toi ?_

-_ Tu me demandes ça à froid. Euh … ben je ne sais pas trop_.

-_ Je pense refuser. Imagines, elle pète un câble pendant la mission, on fait quoi on se bat contre l'Akatsuki et contre elle ?_ »

L'Akimichi garda le silence. Cette question le laissait pensif, le choix était bizarre, comment répondre avec impartialité ? Si il avait du répondre sur le champ, il aurait dit non, Sai blessé sans compter Kakashi, Ibiki et Anko… mais d'un autre côté il devait combattre des ninjas de rang extra-supérieur. Oui il lui faudrait du temps pour répondre, et surtout, il voulait entendre l'avis de Shikamaru, car lui il saurait.

Leen s'était endormie les évènements de la veille l'avaient fatiguée et le fait de penser à son jugement prochain n'avait pas pour effet de lui redonner des forces. Le temps s'écoulait avec douceur, alors qu'elle sentait planait sur sa tête la lame de la justice.

On frappa à sa porte, et Tsunade apparut :

« _Allez suis moi._ » Dit avec douceur la plantureuse femme.


	17. Histoire de bouquin & vote à main levée

_Histoire de bouquin et vote à main levée_

Leen se leva, des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit mais une peur farouche l'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit. D'un geste las elle attrapa sa veste et s'en revêtit. Tout était calme dans le bâtiment, personne ne saurait jamais se qui s'était passé lors de cet entraînement.

Tsunade la laissa passer puis lui indiqua le lieu où elle recevrait son jugement. Quelle fut la surprise de la jeune femme lorsque Godaime lui annonça la salle polyvalente, son jugement devait se faire discret et il se déroulait dans le lieu le plus exposé du village.

Les deux kunoichis arrivèrent au centre du village. Le soleil commençait à se cacher derrière la falaise. La salle semblait encore plus impressionnante à Leen lorsque cette dernière se trouva devant la porte. On entendait à l'intérieur le bruit de plusieurs voix :

_« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que veut obtenir Tsunade en la jugeant comme ça_

_- Oh, tu sais elle doit avoir sa propre raison._

_- On dit que Sai est toujours dans un état critique._

_- Il est trop beau Akamaru !_

_- Ino est passée le voir ce matin, non ?_

_- Le quatrième tome… je suis en manque d'inspiration en ce moment…_

_- Les conseillers sont au courant au moins de ce qui se passe ici._

_- Alors ces côtes, ça va ?_

_- Allez partages tes chips !_

_- Tu penses dire quoi toi ?_

_- Quelle galère ! »_

Des brides de phrases, rien que ça, mais des brides qui ne rassurèrent pas la J.N.S.. Sai ne s'était pas encore remis de sa blessure. Elle l'avait donc blessé sévèrement, cela n'arrangeait pas sa position. Elle se sentit alors écrasée, écrasée par le poids de ses doutes, et de ses fautes.

Soudain la voix de Jirayia résonna plus forte que les autres :

«_ Mon manque d'inspiration va bientôt disparaître. Tsunade, et bien j'ai réussi a savoir quand elle irait aux bains. Et sans vouloir me vanter je suis sûr de pouvoir… enquêter sans être inquiété, et sans vouloir la vanter… et ben, l'ancienne planche de surf à gagner… en attribut féminin ! Ahahah…_ »

Le pauvre Jirayia ignorait que Godaime se trouvait avec la main sur la porte. Et se fut pour lui une sacrée erreur. Personne dans la salle ne se souvint exactement de ce qui c'était passé. Une porte qui vole. Un direct du droit. Un coup de pied aux parties sensible. Un vol planer à durer indéterminé et un atterrissage… plutôt catastrophique sur l'estrade un vingtaine de mètre plus loin. Tsunade n'avait pas fait dans la dentelle.

« _Alors comme ça on ose, je dis bien « ose » me « mater » dans les bains et ce sans s'attendre à des représailles ! Quelle témérité ! Tu n'as pas changé ! Reluqu-eur ! Mateur ! Voyeur ! Obsédé_ ! Toute la rage de Tsunade éclatait. _Non mais… et tu crois t'en tirais comme ça. Je suppose que tu à acheter le gérant des Bains ! Je lui dirais deux mots_ ! »

Toutes les personnes rassemblées s'étaient tues, on se gardait bien de faire la moindre réflexion que se soit sur le livre de l'Ero-Sanin ou sur le corps de Tsunade. La crainte de se faire corriger comme l'avait été Jirayia suffisait à imposer le silence

Puis comme ça colère était apparue elle disparut. Tsunade reprit un peu contenance puis elle ajouta avec un air de défi ironique :

« _Si au moins tes descriptions équivalaient le modèle, j'aurais réfléchis_ ! »

Cette remarque souleva un grand éclat de rire, alors que le vieux Sanin se relevait doucement, un des coups de sa camarade l'ayant durement atteint.

Kakashi et Naruto, ne rigolait pas mais débattait, Tsunade avait tort ou raison ? Si les descriptions de Jirayia correspondait au modèle alors quelles kunoichis avaient servi de modèle ces derniers temps ? La brune taciturne Anko ? La mélancolique aux yeux émeraude, Hanoko ? Et celle aux Formes généreuse, Tsunade ? Mais alors Anko faisait vraiment ce tour de poitrine là ! Et Hanoko craquait-elle réellement pour les dessous en dentelles ?

Un certain Prénom arriva aux oreilles d'un certaine « blessée », qui passa outre ses blessure le temps de remettre à sa place chacun des deux ninjas. Hanoko là regarda avec surprise, et Anko jugea bon, dans l'intérêt des deux hommes au tapis de lui cacher la conversation.

Le calme finit tout de même par revenir, chacun remarqua la présence de Leen qui était restée sur le palier. Un certain malaise s'installa. Un silence pesant contrastant avec les scènes précédentes. Chacun se rappela pourquoi il avait été appelé, et il allait bientôt falloir remplir une « mission » bien plus embarrassante qu'un simple ordre.

Tsunade qui avait rejoint Jirayia sur l'estrade invita la jeune femme à la rejoindre. La traversé de la pièce fut un véritable calvaire, les regards pesaient sur elle chargés de pitié, colère, embarras… Leen les sentait l'envelopper, sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire il fallait traverser cette « Mer d'Hommes ». Jamais vingt mètres ne lui avaient semblée si long.

Arrivé au pied de l'estrade Jirayia lui tendit la main avec un sourire réconfortant pour l'aider à monter les quelques marches. Puis elle dut faire face aux shinobis de l'assemblé.

Ino la bombardait d'un regard meurtrier. Jamais elle pourrait lui pardonner d'avoir blesser Sai, jamais. La seule idée qu'elle ne soit pas punie lui laisser une envie de meurtre au fond du cœur. Pourquoi devrait-on la pardonner ! Parce qu'elle est plus forte que la plus part des ninjas du village ? Dans ce cas on pardonne aussi à Itachi d'avoir tué, non, décimé son propre clan !

Kakashi observait le visage fermé de Leen. Il devinait la tristesse et la douleur derrière le masque impassible qu'elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion. Jamais elle n'avait eu pour but de tuer ou de blesser qui que soit gravement, la situation lui avait échapper… et lui, Kakashi Le Ninja Copieur n'avait rien pu faire pour l'arrêter à temps.

Hanoko était partagée elle ne savait que penser. Et elle n'était pas la seule dans son cas : Kurenaï, Gai, Lee, Neji, Naruto, et toute un partie des ninjas regroupés ne pouvaient assurer leur position vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Tout le monde aurait préférait que , tout simplement, l'accident ne se soit passé.

Sakura qui avait passé plus de temps avec la jeune fille que beaucoup de ninjas du village était encore plus en proie à l'incompréhension. Jamais la jeune femme n'avait montré un tel visage, une figure sauvage, brutale et dans lequel un éclair de cruauté brillait. Comment était-il possible qu'une même personne puisse avoir deux facettes si distinctes ?

Shikamaru avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Il avait recherché le moindre indice qui aurait pu lui permettre de trancher son avis. En ce moment même il était pris et tirailler par deux raisonnements très opposés : Un raisonnement par les sentiments et Un raisonnement tactique. Il avait longuement parlé de son problème avec Chôji qui lui avait affirmé qu'il ferait le bon choix comme il l'avait toujours fait… mais un repensant à ça il s'était rappelait la fois où il n'avait pas pu ramener Sasuke et toute sa confiance s'effondrait.

Gaara ne voyait le problème que dans le sens où il fallait à tout prix qu'ils battent l'Akatsuki. Alors peut importe si on prend des risques, que ce soit avec elle ou avec eux qu'elle différence il faudrait se battre, peut importe l'adversaire.

Tsunade s'adressa aux personnes rassemblées :

« _Bien. Un peu de calme s'il vous plaît. Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici. Bien. Aujourd'hui le jugement est un peu spécial… de toute manière tout est spécial en ce moment, rien ne va plus nulle part donc, ce petit rassemblement ne choquera personne. Bien vous allez donc choisir si vous souhaitez que Leen se joigne à vous pour la prochaine mission, ou non. Bien allons-y !_ »

Tsunade avait déclaré un vote à main levée, par soucis de temps, même si tout le monde l'accusait de fainéantise aigue. Le fait de devoir voter à main levé n'était pas pour plaire à tout le monde, et Tsunade se trouva à compter beaucoup de vite blanc et un nombre de pour et contre égal. Il ne manquait plus que ça. La belle Sanin râla contre les personnes ayants refusaient de voter dans telles conditions et les blâmes de Godaime n'eurent aucun effet sur l'entêtement de ses chères ninjas.

Le problème s'éternisait, personne ne revenait sur sa position, Leen cauchemardait ! une jugement n'ai déjà pas facile à vivre mais lorsqu'en plus vous êtes jugée par des personnes qui se trouve en face de vous et qui en plus ne se décide pas cela devient vite invivable ! Au point où elle en était elle aurait était prête à se retirer de son propre chef si une personne inattendue n'était pas arrivée.

Les battants de la porte s'ouvrirent à nouveau. Le soleil avait fini par disparaître complètement derrière les portraits des Hokages, personne ne reconnut sur le coup qui venait d'enter. La seule chose, dont Leen était sûre, était les mots prononcés par cette personne :

« _Je veux qu'elle fasse partie de la mission ! C'est simple, si elle n'y va pas alors aucun de nous n'a le niveau pour y aller ! Nous devons penser au village en priorité !_ Tout en parlant la personne avançait courbée en deux et haletant. J_e veux qu'elle vienne car elle peut non seulement nous aider en nous apportant son aide mais aussi parce qu'elle est la seule à pouvoir combattre d'égal à égal avec Itachi Uchiwa ! Qui peut contrer son regard parmi nous ? Qui a des yeux capables de supporter son regard ? Qui combattu aussi longtemps qu'elle au côté du déserteur ! Je suis peut-être amoché et alors ?_ »

Le ninja avait finit par atteindre le reste du groupe. Un murmure souleva alors la salle : Sai était debout et il défendait celle qui l'avait blessé !


	18. Pardonner

_Pardonner_

Sai avait le corps recouvert de sueur, ses yeux cernés trahissait une fatigue importante et son bandage rougissait à mesurer qu'il approcher de l'estrade.

« _Manquer plus que ça, ma vue se trouble maintenant._ Pensait pour lui-même le ninja. _Mes jambes sont lourdes. J'ai du mal à respirer. Et j'ai mal… qu'est-ce que cette douleur, est éreintante. Je ne dois pas m'arrêter ! Allez avance ! Avance ! Si il la refuse dans la mission ils sont fait_ ! »

Le visage d'Ino se décomposait à mesure que le sang se répandait autour de la blessure. Comment était-il arrivé jusque là ? L'entaille sur sa poitrine était profonde et il avait eut de la chance que la cage thoracique ne soit pas touchée ? Mais si il continuait alors là…

Leen se figea. Il disait vrai, elle aurait pu le tuer lors de l'entraînement. Pourquoi sa lame ne l'avait pas découpé en deux comme beaucoup d'autres, pourquoi ? Elle se souvint d'un seul coup.

« _Tuer. Tues le. Il t'empêche t'atteindre ta cible. Tues le. Tu dois le tuer ! Fait le ! Maintenant_. »

Cette voix résonnait dans son esprit, un seul plaisir celui d'entendre la lame sifflait dans les airs. Rien, ne penser à rien, abattre ceux qui me font face. Faire couler le sang des autres pour préserver le sien. Abattre son sabre avant le sien. S'élancer avant lui. Le tuer avant qu'il ne me tue !

Alors pourquoi cette envie de s'arrêter ?

La lame siffla. Et cette étrange vision : Sai s'interposa, mais derrière Sai elle vit, Itachi, s'interposant, et à la place d'Ino c'est… Elle. Trop tard. La lame a atteint sa cible.

Pourquoi a-t-elle vu cette image du passé ?

Mais la voix revient impériale :

«_Derrière toi. Tues le _! »

Et à nouveau la lame s'envola et s'abat.

Leen se sent égoïste en réalité ce n'est pas qu'elle n'ait voulu ne pas tuer Sai, mais elle ne voulait pas tuer Itachi. Car pour elle c'était Itachi qui s'était interposé ! Qui pouvait affirmer que cette voix ne revienne pas durant la mission ? Alors pourquoi Sai… pourquoi lui, tenait-il tellement à ce qu'elle participe à cette mission, après tout la prochaine qui savait ce qui allait se passer…

Sai avait parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de l'estrade lorsqu'il s'effondra au sol. Leen fut la première à arriver près de lui. Elle rattrapa le jeune homme avant qu'il ne touche le sol, puis elle l'allongea sur le dos et avec un scalpel de chakra découvrit la blessure sanglante.

La blessure n'était pas belle à voir, l'effort produit par le ninja pour arriver jusqu'ici avait de nouveau ouvert la plaie. Les muscles de pectoraux étaient zébrés par longue entaille d'où le sang s'écoulait en fin filet rouge. Sai avait du mal à respirer, chaque mouvement lui procurer une douleur telle qu'il hésitait à inspirer de nouveau. Son corps était parcouru de spasme révélant la souffrance du shinobi.

Sakura se posa au côté de Leen alors même que Tsunade la rejoignait. Sur ordre de l'Hokage seul les med-nins : Sakura, Shizune et elle-même furent autorisées à rester dans la salle. L'opération qui allait suivre leur demander la mobilisation de toute leur attention et chakra. Elle devaient effectuait une régénération partielle des cellule de l'abdomen tout en lui insufflant du chakra en continu. La difficulté de l'opération résidait dans le seul fait, mais pas des moindres, que le patient se trouvait alors dans une apnée continue.

A l'extérieur, on tentait de calmer Ino. La kunoichi était folle de rage, on l'empêchait de voir Sai. Gai et Ibiki tentait de la maîtriser, mais c'était chose vaine, la colère décupler sa force et elle les repoussa. Ibiki sentit sa tête de nouveau heurtée quelque chose, mais heureusement pour lui Kakashi et Anko avait anticipé l'action et avait pu amoindrir l'impact.

Leen se tenait un peu plus à l'écart quant soudain Ino lui bondit dessus. La jeune ninja de Konoha frappait son aînée avec toute la rancœur qu'elle éprouvait. Elle frappait. Frapper. Encore et encore, Chôji et Shikamaru jugèrent qu'il était temps de stopper leur camarde qu'ils ne reconnaissaient plus. Mais les deux Hyûga leur barrèrent la route.

« _ Dégages Hyûga !_ Vociféra Shikamaru à l'adresse de Neji.

- _Mais, Shikamaru-kun…_ balbultia Hinata.

- _Mais vous allez nous laissez passer! Ino est dingue, si elle continue l'autre va y rester. _Continua le jeune Nara.

- _Tu te calmes_ ! » Lui répondit La jeune kunoichi du clan aux yeux blanc toute en appuyant ses paroles d'une claque en plein visage.

La foule resta sans voix, Hinata venait de faire preuve d'autorité. Shikamaru passa une main hésitante sur sa joue gauche qui commençait à rougir. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à cela.

Shikamaru récupéra peu à peu son calme et remarqua alors que personne ne s'approchait du combat. Ils étaient fous ou il y avait une raison ? Une raison ! Ca expliquerait sûrement la magistrale baffe, mais dans ce cas quelle raison ? La peur ? Non, une troupe de dix personnes suffirait tout de même à stopper Ino, mais alors quoi ?

« _Il est beau, le maître en matière de stratégie de Konoha. Non mais t'es tombé sur la tête ? Si Hinata et moi on vous interdit de passer c'est qu'il y a une raison ! Je ne te reconnais pas là._ Déclara Neji avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- _C'est bon j'ai compris… vas pas me faire la moral et dis moi ce que tu vois_ Répondit Shikamaru qui avait enfin remarqué la présence du **Byakugan**.

- _Tout de suite, Shikamaru-sama._ Railla le Hyûga. _Personne ne peut approcher de leur « combat » car Leen maintient une bulle de chakra autour d'elle, un peu comme moi, ou Hinata avec nos technique sauf…_

- _Que celle-là est une technique héréditaire_, continua Kurenaï, _et qu'elle se maintient avec la force seul de la pensée. Un seul problème : tu perd un peu conscience et cette dites barrière peu être franchis assez facilement et dans ce cas ce cas la conscience est atteinte par la même occasion. C'est un technique originaire d'Iwa. On l'utilise normalement dans une équipe pour aménager un espace un peu à couvert lors d'opération médical. Mais dans leur cas deux autres ninjas veillent aussi à ce que personne n'entre. »_

Shikamaru remarqua alors que Leen encaissait les coups sans essayait d'y répondre ou même de les parer. Elle recevait de plein fouet des crochets du droit, des directs du gauche sans oublier les coups de pied qui fusait directement dans son estomac. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Ino tapait, courrait, frappait, bondissait, tapait… sans relâche. Vider, se vider de cette haine, de feu qui brûle votre âme. Sa faute, c'est de sa faute à elle seule ! Si elle n'était pas réapparut, rien ne serait passez ainsi ! Rien. Encore un coup. Payer, elle doit payer pour Sai, pour Chôji…

Leen sentait qu'on la frappait même si une partie de sa conscience l'avait quittée. Elle ne savait que trop bien se que ressentait Ino. Il fallait laissez à cette jeune femme le temps et le loisir d'expulse sa rage, et en ce moment même la seule capable de recevoir cette haine et de soulager Ino c'était elle. Elle qui était pour la jeune blonde la seule responsable de ses malheur ce qui n'était sûrement pas très éloigner de la sombre vérité.

Les coups commencèrent à la faire souffrir, elle sentit dans sa bouche le goût du sang chaud, une de ses yeux se fermait doucement avec le temps. L'épaule. Une côte. L'arcade. Elle ne comptait plus les endroits où elle avait mal car tout son corps était souffrance.

Soudain son dos rencontra le sol. Ino se rua sur la kunoichi à terre s'assit sur elle s'apprêtant à la frapper encore et encore. Mais son poing resta dans les airs.

« _Tu t'en veux, n'est-ce pas ?_ Commença doucement la J.N.S.. _A mesure que tu me frapper tu t'es rendu compte que celle que tu hais ce n'est pas moi. _

_- Tais-toi !C'est de ta faute !_

_- Je sais._

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux plus… plus…_

_- Plus me frapper ? _

_-… Tu te laisses taper sans rien faire, pourquoi ? _

_- Car tout comme toi je me hais. Je me hais tout entière. Je hais cette faiblesse qui a coûté la vie d'un clan. Je hais Kisame, aussi mais derrière lui c'est mon reflet qui me hante._

_- De quoi tu parles ?_

_- Du passé et du présent… _

_- Je ne ma hais pas moi !_

_- Si tu me hais, frappes moi._

_-…_

_- Alors que se passe-t-il ?_

_- Je n'ai rien pu faire, rien… Il ma protéger et moi… rien. Il a joué sa vie pour moi et moi l'unique chose que je sui capable de faire c'est d'arrêter une hémorragie le temps que des renfort arrive. Et maintenant qu'il souffre on me refuse le droit de le soigner !_

_- Es-tu seulement en mesure de le soigner ?_

_-…_

_- Tu es une med-nin d'un niveau respectable, Sakura t'es légèrement supérieur dans ce domaine, mais surtout elle n'aime pas Sai ! Et dans ce cas il lui est plus facile d'appliquer des soins que toi… serais-tu capable de garder ton calme… alors qu'il est en mauvaise posture ? Tsunade a besoin de calme et de personne pouvait travailler rapidement et la connaissait assez pour qu'elle-même ne se fasse pas de soucis. Tu n'es pas sa disciple. Tu ne peux pas être utile là-bas ! Alors croit en elle et en Sai._

_- Je sui tellement faible… inutile… et bête. »_

Ino fondit en larme. Leen relâcha son jutsu permettant aux autres d'approcher. Maintenant elle était soulagée, Ino l'avait pardonnée. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait de nouveau regarder la kunoichi en face, sans remord, car Ino s'était décharger de toutes rage, haine et colère à son encontre.


	19. Le Sceau

_Le sceau_

Tsunade et ses assistantes avaient fort à faire, la blessure disparaissait sou leurs efforts acharnés. Un bout d'un bon quart d'heure l'hémorragie était totalement stoppée et les muscles des pectoraux avaient cessé de faire souffrir le jeune homme. Sai était maintenant endormi bien sagement. Tsunade ordonna à Shizune qu'elle le ramena à l'hôpital où on le surveillerait.

Ino en larme était dans les bras de Leen. La J.N.S. sentait chaque parcelle de son corps lui transmettre une sombre douleur. Ino avait frappé fort. Shikamaru et Chôji furent autorisés à les rejoindre. Ils se demandaient encore ce qui s'était déroulé entre ces deux là. Mais l'heure n'était pas aux explications. Chôji pris Ino dans ses bras, la kunoichi avait usé trop de chakra et elle venait de s'endormir.

« _Bon Shika, je l'emmène à l'hôpital juste au cas où._ Lança l'Akimichi à son meilleur ami, puis il se tourna vers Leen. _Merci._ »

Et il partit. Shikamaru se trouva un peu bête, tout seul devant la J.N.S. il lui lança un coup d'œil de biais. La jeune femme aux cheveux sang et ébène avait le regard au loin, les traces du combat apparaissait, multiples, sur son corps. Elle avait donc bien encaissait chacun des coups sans parer, observa le Chuunin. Son œil droit commençait à prendre une teinte violette et à enfler, son épaule gauche avait une drôle de position et ses jambes étaient égratignées de toutes parts.

« _Galère !_ » Râla le jeune Nara.

Leen sortit de sa torpeur, pour lui jetait un regard ahuri qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit resté là.

« _Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je suis censé faire ici moi ?_ Lui demanda-t-il.

_- Euh…_

_- C'est pas une réponse ça. Bon ben… tu te lèves. Comme ça je peux partir tranquille, ou dis moi ce que je suis censé faire ?_ Continua le jeune brun.

- _T'as toujours les mots aussi doux _! Dit une voix derrière lui, une voix qu'il reconnut immédiatement.

- _Oh… Galère ! De quoi tu te mêles, Témari !_

_-Je me mêle de ce que je veux jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pleurnichard !_» Rétorqua la belle de Suna.

Leen fut prise d'un fou incontrôlable, devant la scène de ménage des deux jeunes gens qui lui faisaient face. Son fou rire la plia en deux premièrement à cause de la douleur et deuxièmement car c'était vraiment trop drôle. Shikamaru et Témari virèrent au rouge, ils s'étaient laissés emporter dans leur chamaillerie comme à l'accoutumer. Puis la J.N.S. se leva et sourit aux deux autres :

« _ Bon ben je vous laisse à vos doux mots d'amours moi j'ai deux trois soins à recevoir. _»

La remarque espiègle de leur aînée eut pour unique effet de rendre Témari aussi rouge qu'un coquelicot et Shikamaru rouge pivoine, ce dernier tourna le dos aux deux filles dans l'espoir de cacher la teinte vermeille de son visage.

Leen rejoints à son tour l'hôpital où Tsunade lui prodigua des soins. Son épaule était légèrement luxée, ce serait l'histoire d'une à deux semaines tout au plus. Son œil avait repris sa couleur originelle grâce aux jutsus de l'Hokage. Cependant quelque chose la titillait :

« _Vous commencez à parler quand vous voulez Hime_. Lança Leen à Godaime.

- _Tu es bien autoritaire jeune fille._ Répondit Tsunade immédiatement.

- _Désolé… tout s'est passé… Désolé Tsunade-sama._ Dit prestement la jeune femme.

-_ Hun. Bien, tu es accepté dans la mission. Mais nous allons devoir inventer quelque chose de spécial pour toi. Jirayia travaille déjà avec Kurenaï sur un sceau qui te permettrait de mieux te contrôler. Enfin… peux-tu superviser les entraînements avec les Jounins ?_ Demande la belle Blonde.

- _Bien sur, avec plaisir même !_

_- Dans ce cas tu rejoindra les terrains d'entraînement et tu verras sur place ce que tu fais, entraînes toi aussi avec des Jounins qui sait ça peut toujours servir_. » Finit Godaime en quittant la petite pièce.

Leen dû patienter deux jours avant qu'on la laisse sortir de l'hôpital, ce qui la rendit furieuse mais l'intervention de Tsunade dans les débats l'avait persuadée de rester tranquille. La baffe qu'elle avait reçue pour mauvaise conduite l'avait dissuadée de continuer à polémiquer. Elle sortait enfin du sobre bâtiment.

Jirayia était posé contre un arbre un carnet de note dans la main droite et sa magnifique longue dans celle de gauche. La J.N.S. suivit des yeux la direction de la longue vue pour arriver au vestiaire féminin de l'académie de ninjas de Konoha. Silencieusement Leen s'approcha du Sanin et lui glissa à l'oreille :

« _Les adolescentes sont votre péché mignon_ ?»

Le pauvre Ero-Sanin bondit en haut de l'arbre. Laissant tomber son carnet que Leen récupéra prestement le « recueil d'informations ». Mais elle n'eut pas le loisir de le lire car Jirayia venait de le lui reprendre, comme si il avait s'agit de sa vie même.

« _Pas touche_ ! Lui ordonna-t-il. _Tu sors enfin, allez on doit déposer ce sceau maintenant. Et oui comme ça c'est fait et tu peux filer entraîner les bambins._

- _Et vous vous filez enquêter c'est bien ça ?_

_- Quel sens de la répartie. Quelle perspicacité ! Je suis béat._

_Allez suis moi on sort du village._»

Le Sanin avait finit sa réplique avec sérieux. Leen acquiesça d'un signe de tête et les deux ninjas quittèrent le village discrètement.

Ils rejoinrent d'autres shinobis qui les attendaient préparant le terrain. Kakashi, Hanoko, Kurenaï et Genma finissaient de tracer au sol une étoile rougeâtre. Un grand cercle, sur lequel courait une incantation écrite en sanscrit, enfermé l'étoile. Jirayia ordonna à Leen de se placer au centre du dessin et de libérer don épaule droite sur laquelle était tatouée le kanji du loup. Hanoko et Kurenaï prirent chacune un pinceau et avec la même mixture que pour du dessin, elle marquèrent des incantation, elles aussi en sanscrit, partant des branche de l'étoile pour rejoindre l'emblème des J.N.S.. Lorsqu'elles eurent finis, tout comme les hommes elles se placèrent au sommet des branches.

Jirayia s'éclaircit la voix pour expliquer en quoi consister ce sceau :

« _ Bien Leen, et vous autre, ce sceau va être charger d'un genjutsu pour cela j'ai besoin que vous visualisiez chacune des personnes participant à la mission. C'est bon ?... Parfait. Maintenant Leen voilà comment va fonctionnait ce genjutsu : si tu perds la raison, chacune des personne de la mission en sera informées, puis si jamais tu attaques l'une d'elle alors mon Genjutsu se déclenchera._

_Ce Genjutsu marche d'une manière bien particulière. Il n'affectera que toi, mais le pouvoir des sabres d'Hayate pourra toujours fonctionner. Enfin mon Genjutsu est… tu revivras la scène la plus douloureuse qui soit restée gravée, ou la scène où le plus de sentiments t'ont submergé. Ca personne ne peut prévoir. Et ta réaction et imprévisible… donc c'est aussi un test, nous verrons bien si cela fonctionne._

_Bien tout le monde en place. Visualiser les personnes de la mission, même toi Leen, mais surtout oublie Itachi le temps que l'on pose le sceau. Prêt._

_Porc-chien-rat-cheval-tigre-cheval-singe-dragon-serpent-tigre-dragon-coq-lièvre-rat-chèvre-chien-bœuf-dragon-lièvre-chèvre-singe-Porc !**Technique du sceau de rang supérieur : emprisonnement des sentiments ! »**_

Tous les shinobis qui entouraient Leen plaquèrent leurs mains au sol. Le cercle se mit à frémir puis à ondulait avant de tournoyer. L'étoile brilla, les inscription couleur sang, s'illuminèrent et les incantation qu'avaient tracer les deux kunoichis prirent des teinte arc-en-ciel avant de commencer à rejoindre l'épaule nue de la J.N.S.

La douleur était presque insupportable pour Leen. La sensation qu'on tentait de faire entré une cage dans son être était atroce. Ses mains se crispèrent de douleur et des larmes commencèrent à parler aux coins de ses yeux.

Les étranges écriture du cercle continuait leur course folle mais cette fois-ci en spirale concentrique, à mesurer que les inscription que l'anbu et la jounin avait tracées, disparaissait sur l'épaule de la jeune femme au centre. Puis lorsque toute les incantations furent concentré sur son épaule le cercle vint entourait le kanji du Loup terminant la technique.

La jeune femme aux cheveux couleur sang et ébène s'effondra haletante au sol, suivit par Hanoko et Genma. Kakashi se posa un moment un genou et un poing au sol. Kurenaï se mit en tailleur et tâcha de respirer profondément. Pour finir Jirayia se le va et quitta tranquillement la clairière, cachant aux autres la mine exténuée de son visage derrière un masque de fierté. **L'emprisonnement des sentiments** était une technique puissante qui en contre partie demandait beaucoup de chakra de la part des exécutants.

Une fois rentré au village et avoir récupéré une partie de leur réserve de chakra les cinq shinobi décidèrent de se rendre à leur tour sur le terrain d'entraînement. Leen se sentit légèrement rassuré par le sceau de l'Ero-Sanin, mais elle voulait aussi tester son efficacité et elle défia pour cela Gai dans un combat de taïjutsu. Elle espérait pour ainsi s'améliorer dans le domaine qui lui faisait le plus défaut le taïjutsu


	20. Taïjutsu et maîtrise de chakra

_Taïjutsu et maîtrise de Chakra_

Gai lança un regard à Leen, elle semblait sérieuse. Il sourit, et pris une de ses poses ringardes : pouce droit relevé, jambes écartée d'un bon mètre, main gauche sur sa hanche gauche et un grand sourire qui vous « éblouit ».

« _Avec un grand plaisir je serai ton adversaire ! Pose les règles de notre duel !_

_- Toujours aussi enthousiaste Maïto Sensei. _ Ria Leen._ Les règles sont simples, combat exclusivement à mains nues, vous m'autorisez le **Sharingan** seul et moi je vous autorise **l'ouverture des portes** si besoin est. Entendu ?_

_- Hum, intéressant. Je suis absolument d'accord, tu vas goûter à mon entraînement contre Kakashi_ ! Lui répondit-il avant de se mettre au centre de la zone d'entraînement.

- _Sakura. _"Appella Leen.

La jeune et jolie Chuunin arriva au pas de course. Elle venait de finir de s'entraîner avec Ino. Les deux kunoichi se lançaient des défis amicaux, aujourd'hui elles s'étaient affrontées au lancer Shuriken. Sakura s'était montrée légèrement dominante dans la maîtrise de trajectoire en vol de l'arme, mais son amie réussissait à les envoyer avec une puissance destructive supérieur.

« _Oui._

_- Je te confis mes armes._ » Lui dit-elle avec simplicité.

Leen déposa dans les mains de Sakura ses deux Sabres, puis elle tendit à Ino qui arrivait sa sacoche de ninjutsu-médical, et son étui à shurikens et kunaïs, enfin quand Tenten les rejoint elle lui passa un certain nombre de parchemins. Puis elle se retourna étouffant un rire. Les trois jeunes filles de Konoha gardaient sur leur visage un air ahuri, la J.N.S. s'entraînait avec tout son matériel, c'était étrange pour elles. Elles ne comprenaient pas l'intérêt d'amener sa sacoche médicale par exemple.

Leen s'avança vers Gai qui attendait patiemment au centre. Puis elle se rua sur lui, en activant la pupille légendaire des Uchiwa : **Le Sharingan**.

Un groupe de curieux s'était formé autour de la clairière. Chacun voulait voir ce combat, même si certains se demandaient ce qu'avait derrière la tête la J.N.S. Kakashi leur répondit :

« _ Leen a toujours eu des problème avec le taïjutsu, elle n'aime pas ce genre de combat. Et elle sait que Gai est le plus fort dans cette discipline. Elle n'espère pas le battre, mais avec le **Sharingan** elle veut remonter son niveau et apprendre._ »

Au centre le combat faisait rage.

Gai tenta de frapper Leen avec un coup de poing direct mais la J.N.S. esquiva et se trouva sur la gauche de son Sempai. Elle essaya de lui envoyait un coup de coude mais le jounin avait déjà plongé au sol en effectuant une **Tornade de Konoha**. Elle eut juste le temps de bondir en l'air pour évitant d'être happée par les mouvement d'air créé par ce coup. Elle recula légèrement, mais Le Jounin était déjà sur elle et lui balançait un coup de pied au visage Leen voulu bloquer le coup mais il ne vint pas. Elle se retourna rapidement pour voir dans son dos s'abattre le poing de son Sempai au beau milieu de son visage.

Leen vola sur une dizaine de mètres, stoppée par un arbre elle se releva doucement. D'un mouvement sec du poignet elle essuya le sang qui coulait le long de sa bouche et cria à son adversaire :

« _Vous en êtes à quelle porte ? C'est pas sympa de ne pas prévenir… mais vous allez être surpris. »_

Neji qui suivait le combat avec le **Byakugan** activé, fut surpris de voir ce qui se passait dans le corps de la jeune femme. Son chakra commença à arriver avec plus de puissance, comme si elle avait ouvert une porte. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il chercha la raison de cette explosion de chakra. Une réserve ? sûrement. Dans le corps de la J.N.S. le chakra se mit à danser, pour former une étrange forme.

« _Un Loup !_ » Murmura une voix.

C'était Hinata. La timide Hyûga observait elle aussi l'affrontement avec ses yeux d'Ivoire. Kurenaï leur expliqua qu'il arrivait des fois où le chakra se matérialisait en une forme, symbole la personnalité enfouit de ce chakra ou de la personne, par exemple le chakra de Naruto qui dessinait Kyubi.

Leen déplaça son chakra dans ses pieds et ses mains et s'élança sur Gai qui attendait patiemment. Puis la jeune femme lança son poing en avant, « gros sourcils Sensei » bondit, mais il fut surpris. Leen finissait de lancer son poing en direction du sol, mais au lieu de casser la terre comme Tsunade ou Sakura, elle ouvrit le poing et pris appui sur sa main. Avec se nouvel appui elle se projeta en l'air et donna Gai un coup de pied rotatif assez puissant avant d'atterrir au sol avec aisance.

Gai accusa le coup, il avait limité les dommages en parant et seul son épaule avait reçu le coup. Il étudia la situation :

« _Sa vitesse et sa puissance ont considérablement augmentaient, cependant elle consomme très rapidement son chakra avec une telle technique de plus elle utilise en continue le **Sharingan**, ses réserves vont rapidement se vider. »_

Leen serra ses poings cette technique de **Déplacement de chakra** demandait une grande concentration et une maîtrise parfaite du dosage de chakra sinon, comme il lui arrivait maintenant le Chakra trop condensé essayait de sortir du corps par les pores de la peau brûlant les parties où il était compressé. De plus ses réserves n'étaient pas infini et lui fallait en finir rapidement.

« _C'est le dernier coup du duel. Après elle sera à plat._ Dit Neji aux personnes qui l'entouraient.

_- Suis bien ce qui va se passer maintenant, Lee_. Prévint Kakashi.

_- Oui._ » Répondit le chuunin en combinaison verte.

Gai avait réfléchi en se remettant avec une lenteur exagérée de son coup. Elle voulait donc apprendre, alors autant tout donner, après tout ça aller être le dernier assaut. Le jounin rassembla sa concentration et son Chakra puis il libéra tout son corps et ouvrit les quelques portes qui lui restaient à ouvrir pour obtenir son maximum. Le chakra jaillit avec violence, comme attirait par son corps il vint former autour de Gai une couche fine.

Leen tremblait, était-ce de l'excitation ou de la peur, elle n'aurait su le dire. Mais au fond d'elle elle remercia le jounin d'avoir joué le jeu jusqu'au bout. Puis encore une fois elle compressa son énergie dans ses poings et pieds et se mit en garde.

Les deux ninjas se faisaient face en chien de faïence. Puis sans qu'on sache ce qui provoqua leur élan, ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre, soulevant à leur suite un nuage de poussière et de feuilles.

Neji et Hinata étaient abasourdis par le développement de chakra qui s'offrait à eux. Grâce à leur don héréditaire, ils observaient les flux de chakra à l'intérieur même du corps. Ce qui se présentait à leurs yeux étaient une démonstration de maîtrise de chakra et de son utilisation dans les techniques de taïjutsu.

« _ C'est fini._ » Dit Neji doucement.

Sa cousine acquiesça, l'affrontement venait de se terminer. Au centre de la zone, un immense nuage de poussière retombait doucement. Personne ne savait qui avait gagné. Il fallut attendre patiemment que tout reviennent à la normale.

Leen avait le souffle coupé, elle avait vu le poing de son adversaire arrivait sur elle mais sa vitesse avait été telle qu'elle n'avait pu ni l'esquiver, ni parer. La main fermée de Gai était venue rencontrer son estomac avec puissance. La jeune femme cracha un peu de sang avant de perdre connaissance.

Le jounin la rattrapa et la félicita, bien qu'elle n'entendait plus rien.

Kakashi était déjà sur place lorsque Gai se releva avec la J.N.S. dans les bras. Il fit un signe à Shizune qui arriva immédiatement et effectua lesquels que soins que demandait l'état de Leen, puis elle s'occupa de son Sempai qui ne montrait en signe de blessure que son épaule. Mais Shizune détecta une autre blessure.

« _ Gai, votre bras il est…_

_- Je sais Shizune, mon bras et en plusieurs morceaux n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Pour être exacte, en trois. Mais comment…_

_- Lors du dernier assaut elle a lancé son poing droit dans ma direction, avec ma main gauche j'ai voulu l'arrêter, je l'ai parer mais elle avait tellement concentrer de chakra dans son poing que l'impact m'a brisé les os du bras._ » Expliqua le Jounin alors que la med-nin commençait déjà à réparer les dégâts.

Peu à peu tout le monde se sépara et rentra chez lui, laissant aux soins de Shizune et Kakashi l'état et les armes des deux ninjas qui s'étaient amicalement affrontés. Quand un ordre de rassemblement leur fut distribué : il fallait retourner au bureau de l'Hokage de suite.


	21. La guerre est Déclarée

_La guerre est déclarée_

Shizune venait de terminer les soins lorsque l'appel retentit, Gai bougea son bras et se leva. Kakashi aida Leen à se remettre sur ses pieds. Tous les shinobis levèrent la tête vers le ciel, il était rare que Tsunade les rassemble, et encore plus rare que cet appel se fasse de manière si ouverte. Ce fut pourquoi ils se précipitèrent tous au bureau de Godaime.

« _Galère, qu'a-t-elle encore inventé…_ Grogna le jeune Nara à son habitude.

-_ Dis-moi pleurnichard ton vocabulaire est toujours aussi varié_ ! Lui lança Témari

_- Tu peux parler…_ Rétorqua Shikamaru.

- _Témari-chan, tu lui trouves quoi à ce râleur ?_ » Demanda Hinata avec innocence.

Il y a des choses à ne pas demander aussi ouvertement, c'est ce qu'appris la jeune Hyûga en recevant comme réponse une **Lame du vent** version modérée.

Shikamaru avait cependant tendu l'oreille, qui sait elle aurait pu répondre. Son attitude n'échappa pas à Neji qui l'interpella :

« _ Pourquoi tu lui fais pas ta déclaration en face ?_

_- Vois pas de quoi tu parles !_Répondit le jeune Nara niant les faits indéniables qui se produisaient entre lui et la belle de Suna. _Et puis au lieu de me donner des leçons de savoir faire avec les filles occupes toi de Tenten !_

_- Ahaha_ Neji ria de bon cœur avant d'ajouter._ Moi et Tenten c'est « officiel » on est ensemble depuis le bal, mon pauvre t'es tellement obnubilé par Tém… »_

Shikamaru avait effectué un **Kage mane no jutsu** en pleine course et maintenant il maintenait Neji dans un silence forcé.

_« Tenten, il court pas bizarrement Neji, je veux dire c'est pas sa façon de courir _! Remarqua Ino qui avançait un peu derrière le groupe de tête.

_- Hum… tu as raison on dirait_…

_- Shikamaru_ ! Finit la blonde.

- _Bizarre._ » Dit simplement Tenten sans se posait plus de questions.

Sakura suivait le rythme de Denzou et Kurenaï qui, comme elle, étaient partis un peu après tout le monde. Elle ne supportait pas le silence qui s'était installé, elle se sentait étouffée. Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire, vite il fallait dire un truc ou elle allait devenir folle.

_« Euh… ça se passe bien … dans votre équipe ?_ » Demanda –t-elle

Les deux jounins la regardèrent avec une lueur d'incompréhension. Pour être exact ils étaient chacun perdu dans leur pensée. Kurenaï se rappelait qu'elle n'était pas passer le veille au mémorial et qui lui faudrait y aller après la convocation, et Denzou se rappelait que Kakashi lui avait proposait de manger chez lui. Enfin bref ils avaient oublié la présence de Sakura.

_« Ben en fait on ne s'est pas encore entraînés en équipe…_ » Répondit Denzou.

Puis le groupe replongea dans le silence, Sakura s'avoua vaincu, elle n'arriverait pas à entretenir une conversation avec ces deux là.

Shino, Kiba et Kankurô avançaient ensemble. Tous semblaient de mauvaise humeur comme quoi l'entraînement de ce matin n'avait pas été une réussite pour eux. Kiba fut le premier à se plaindre :

« _Je tiendrais jamais, cette mission est un véritable cauchemar !_

-_ A qui le dis-tu…_ Répondit le ninja de Suna.

-… De la part de Shino ça voulait tout dire.

_- Non, mais imagines que ta sœur et Shikamaru passe leur temps à se chercher… et le pire c'est qu'ils se trouvent ! Non mais c'est mortel, au sens propre du terme de travailler avec eux. « Pleurnichard », « Galère » si vous saviez le nombre de fois que j'entend ces mots !_ Explosa le jeune Inuzuka.

_- Ouai… moi, au moins ils bossent. Mais je prie pour que l'entraînement ne finisse pas… car sinon ils bossent tous les deux sur leur « relation personnelle » et voir Tenten avec… Bref ça me fout hors de moi… mais bon je paris que pour toi Shino c'est pas mieux ?_

-_ Préfères pas en parler._ » Siffla le grand Aburame cachait sous sa capuche.

La journée avait été terrible, Hinata s'était évanouie quatre fois car Naruto avait reçu trois égratignures. Puis elle l'avait accusé de vouloir tuer l'Uzumaki ce qui aurait pu être une bonne idée si ensuite il avait été sûr qu'elle ne l'aurait pas tué lui. Enfin Naruto avait progressé à rendre jaloux n'importe qui, et son nouveau jutsu commençait a se finaliser. En gros une journée qu'il voulait oublier.

Shizune trébucha, aussitôt deux mains se tendirent pour l'aider. Izumo et Kotestu échangèrent un regard assassin. Depuis ce matin s'était comme ça : Shizune trébuchait ou recevait un coup un peu puissant et hop les deux « ex-meilleurs » amis se trouvaient devant elle à se tuer du regard. Shizune sourit malgré elle. Cette situation ne la rendait pas heureuse plus que ça et son sourire sous entendait un certain malaise face aux disputes des deux ninjas.

Et comme elle l'avait fait depuis le début de l'entraînement en équipe, elle attrapa les deux mains tendue, soucieuse de ne pas faire de jaloux. Puis elle se remit sur ses deux pieds et le remercia machinalement et repartie laissant le temps au deux jounins de régler leur problème.

_« Tu n'as pas vu que je lui tendais la main peut-être ?_ Demanda ironiquement Izumo.

-_ Désolé d'être moi aussi un gentleman et de vouloir aider ma coéquipière lorsque celle-ci trébuche._ » Répondit sur le même ton Kotestu.

La dispute se poursuivit alors qu'ils se remirent en marche.

Baki et Genma courait l'un à côté de l'autre. Ces deux là avaient fini par tisser une bonne amitié. Il suivait le groupe de tête sans trop réfléchir à la raison du rassemblement trop occupés à échanger leur point de vue et impression sur une certaine jeune, joli, anbu, veuve :

« _ Y a pas à dire cette femme est une perle !_ S'extasiait Baki.

_- Ouai… mais les perles on les trouve dans des huîtres pas devant un mémorial_… Lui rappela Genma.

_- Non mais, tu as vu sa technique au sabre, sans parler de sa maîtrise du Raiton… je suis béa._ Continua le jounin de Kaze no kuni.

_- Tu es in-raisonnable ! _Dit Genma avec un soupir.

_- Attends, ton dernier mot là, il existe ?_

_- Aucune idée._»

Ils continuèrent à discuter alors que le bureau de l'Hokage apparaissait devant eux.

Les shinobis se regroupèrent, histoire ne pas arrivaient totalement désorganisés. On choisit Kurenaï et Kakashi pour avancer en tête. Lorsqu'ils poussèrent la porte d'entrer ils restèrent stupéfaits sur le palier. A l'intérieur se tenait avec Tsunade, Kabuto, l'espion d'Orochimaru. Le voir n'éveilla pas des souvenirs très plaisants pour nombre des nouveaux arrivants.

Kakashi se crispa, et les yeux de Sakura lançaient des éclairs en direction du ninja d'Oto. Ce dernier restait impassible jusqu'au moment où il croisa le regard de braise de Leen. Son expression changea d'un seul coup, son rictus habituel disparut derrière un air fermé.

Leen commença à dégainer son sabre, sentant monter en elle un désir violent de vengeance. Tout était de sa faute à lui. Le seul responsable du massacre du clan Uchiwa, sa disparition, la disparition de Sasuke… tout !

Kakashi posa sa main sur celle de Leen l'obligeant à rengainer, puis il lui dit :

« _ Ce n'est pas Kabuto._

_-Quelle perspicacité, Hatake-sempai ! Je suis épaté, mais il est vrai que vous connaissez cette technique._ Répondit le jeune homme en remettant ses lunettes en place.

_- C'est une technique de nécromancie avancée…_

_- Exact, je l'ai appelée **Mirage des Morts**, avec cette technique je suis capable de donner l'apparence de n'importe qui à mon pantin. _ Expliqua ledit Kabuto.

- _Pourquoi être venu à découvert et attendre que l'on soit tous là ?_ Demanda Gai.

_- Bien Tsunade-sama vous permettez ? _

-_ Fait comme il te plaît._ Répondit avec lassitude l'Hokage.

_- Merci. Konoha et Oto sont officiellement en guerre._ Dit avec un grand sourire le Pantin.

_- Mais c'est impossible !_ S'indigna Gaara. _Tous les villages ont signé le traité._

_- Kazekage, les traités sont faits pour être rompus, cependant Suna ne risque rien. Seul Konoha est visé._

_-Ordure._ Grogna Naruto.

- _Nous nous reverrons bientôt de toute manière, Naruto, Kakashi, Shizune et Toi…_ Son regard froid glissa jusqu'à Leen qui se raidit._ Bien, dans ce cas au revoir_. »

La technique céda et le corps inanimé retomba lourdement au sol, c'était un anbu d'une trentaine d'année sûrement un père de famille

Kabuto se releva doucement, il était resté longtemps en contact avec se corps de plus la distance avait été importante à couvrir, et les services secrets de Konoha ainsi que sa police allaient bientôt le rechercher.

Il se mit en route pour rentrer, Orochimaru et Sasuke le rejoinrent peu de temps après qu'il ait franchi la frontière.

« _ Comment se porte cette chère Tsunade ?_ Demanda le Sanin.

_- Il semble que votre ancienne camarade ait été choisie pour exterminer L'Akatsuki, toute une escouade de ninja est prête en ce moment même._ Répondit l'espion.

_- Naruto, Sakura…_ Murmura Sasuke, si bas que personne ne l'entendit.

_- Et ton frère comment se porte-t-il ? _Continua le serpent.

_-…_

_- Bien. Ne me regardes pas comme ça Kabuto, c'est une mauvaise attitude._ Ajouta Orochimaru.

-_Kabuto a un frère ?_ Pensa pour lui le survivant des Uchiwa.

-_ Bon rentrons nous nous devons de les accueillirent comme il se doit !_ » Déclara Orochimaru en poussant les lourdes portes de son repère.

Puis les trois ninjas disparurent dans l'antre noir.

Au palais de Konoha, c'était l'effervescence, on convoqua immédiatement les vieux conseillers du village, il fallait faire des choix de suite, la survie du village en dépendait. En quelques minutes tout le monde fut réuni dans la pièce principale et on attendait plus que le silence.


	22. Préparatifs

_Préparatifs…_

« _Ils ont osé venir en personnes_ ! Fulminait l'Hokage.

- T_sunade-Hime… peut-on débuter la séance ?_ Demanda le vieux conseiller.

- _Tout de suite_. Répondit Godaime toujours perdue ailleurs.

- _Shinobis de Konoha_ ! Commença la vieille femme. _En ce moment même notre village est en guerre ! Et pas contre n'importe quel village, mais le village d'Oto no kuni. En ce fait, nous sommes dans l'obligation de répondre à leur invitation. Orochimaru nous a donné une semaine de battements, avant de lancer sa pleine armée sur nos murs. Il prévoit que nous allions attaquer son repère et c'est ce que nous allons faire !_

_- Mais Obaasan, pourquoi se jeter tête la première dans son antre ?_ Demanda Kakashi.

_- Car l'attendre reviendrait à mettre en péril tout le village alors que ce dernier est en pleine reconstruction ! Et de plus, un petit groupe sera plus efficace à Oto qu'ici_. Répondit le vieil homme.

_- Mais alors…_ Murmura l'assemblée.

_- Oui, nous attaquerons Oto avant l'Akatsuki, et mes forces ainsi que celle de Suna ici présentes se joindront à vous ! _Continua le Gaara.

_- Kazekage, vous n'êtes pas obligé de participer !_ Lui dit Tsunade, bien que l'idée ne lui pose pas de problème dans l'absolu, bien au contraire.

-_ Effectivement nous ne sommes pas obligés, cependant si vous y allez seul vous perdrez encore plus d'unités que si nous vous aidons._ » Affirma L'ancien Bijuu.

Sa remarque glaça l'air, on évitait tant bien que mal d'envisager les pertes. Mais pour Oto comme pour l'Akatsuki en ressortir indemne sans aucune perte relever de superstitions, et miracles.

D'après ce que venait de dire les représentants des deux villages cachés, les ninjas avaient trois jours pour se préparer. Trois jours seulement.

Toutes les personnes qui avaient été regroupées devant Godaime c'étaient, à présent, dispersées dans le village. Il leur faudrait prévenir famille et amis de leur prochain départ. Tsunade et Shizune déambulaient dans le palais. Leurs pas les conduirent jusqu'au sous-sol, aux réserves médicales et technologiques du village.

_« Shizune as-tu pris le calepin ?_ Demanda la belle blonde sans se retourner.

- _Hai, Tsunade-hime._ » Répondit précipitamment son assistante.

Plus que toute autre chose la jeune femme détestait cet endroit, tout comme Tsunade. Dans ses lieux avaient eu lieux les expérimentation d'Orochimaru, ainsi que le rassemblement des corps des personnes mortes au combat. Cependant c'est aussi ici qu'était entretenu les objets, médicaments, armes… les plus puissant de tout Konoha, et dans un combat contre Orochimaru il ne fallait rien laisser au hasard.

L'Hokage attrapa un vieux recueil sur une étagère poussiéreuse, elle souffla avec force dessus pour voir apparaître le titre du livre, satisfaite elle ouvrit le volume. Une odeur de moisissure et de renfermé se dégagea aussitôt de l'ouvrage. Les deux femmes plissèrent le nez mais ne se découragèrent pas. Tsunade commença sa lecture :

« _ Bien Shizune, écris : 100g de cornes de biche Nara, 20mg du poison Aburame, une pilule au curry Akimichi, et de l'eau de la source aux statues. C'est pour l'antidote._

_Ensuite : voyons voir, à oui celui-là, 10 pétales de capucines du mont Kûdo, un morceaux de racine de l'arbre fondateur, ne pas dépasser 50g, et pareil de l'eau en grande quantité de la source aux statues. Ceci est pour un énergisant._

_Enfin, j'espère avoir toujours la recette. C'est bon : 1.5ml de sang de chaque shinobi susceptible de participer à la mission, de l'Acide de ma chère et tendre limace, de l'huile de Bunta Gama, et du sable, sans oublier l'ingrédient commun._

_Avec ceci ils devraient pouvoir avancer un peu plus sereinement._

_- Mais Tsunade, ces potions sont… _

_- Je sais Shizune c'est pour ça qu'il faut faire une grande quantité de la dernière pilule, la pilule qui annule les effets des deux autres si jamais il y a une mauvaise réaction. »_

Puis les deux Kunoichis refermèrent le livre et sortirent de la pièce pour commencer leur préparation de médicaments.

Les trois ninjas de Suna étaient rentrés dans leur appartement, tous les trois étaient regroupés dans le salon et Gaara essuyait sans broncher les réprimandes de sa sœur. Accoudés à la fenêtre il regardait au loin, sans faire très attention au deux autres.

« _Gaara je te parle _! Lui hurla Témari tout en lui envoyant un oreiller à la figure

- _Je t'écoute tu sais…_ Répondit avec lassitude le Kazekage dont le sable avait stoppé le coussin en l'air avant de lui renvoyait en pleine figure.

- _Tu pourrais dans ce cas avoir l'amabilité de te retourner ! _Continua la Blonde.

-_ Vas-y parles._ Dit le ténébreux ninja et se retournant.

- _Pourquoi as-tu accepté de participer à cette mission sans nous demander notre avis ?_

_- Car je suis la Kazekage._ Répondit sans hausser la voix son petit frère.

-_ Oui, mais bien sûr !_

- _Okay, tu veux une réponse, et ben tu vas l'avoir._ Finit par dire Le jeune roux en affichant un étrange sourire._ Si on n'y va pas tu vas me saouler avec le jeune Nara. Tu vas sans cesse m'engueuler en me disant que pleurnichard comme il est il va se faire avoir comme la dernière fois et qu'on aurait du les aider depuis le début ! Alors elle te va ma réponse !_

_- Gaara espèce de… Baka !_ Cria Témari tout en jetant une nouvelle fois son oreiller et se ruant à sa suite sur son petit frère mais une fois de plus le sable s'interposa.

- _De plus… _ continua Gaara alors que son frère arrivait avec du thé._ Kankurô aurait fait la gueule durant tout leur mission s'imaginant Tenten et Neji ensemble oubliant leur mission._

_- Tu as dit quoi Gaara ! Non mais et le respect des aînés !_ » Le jeune homme laissa en plan ses tasses et rejoint sa sœur pour corriger l'indomptable Kazekage.

Gaara explosa de rire. C'était vraiment trop facile de les énervé ces deux là. En plus il ne se soucier même pas de se qui pouvait lui arrivait, le sable continuait malgré l'extraction de son Bijuu à le protéger. Il profitait donc pleinement du spectacle. Soudain il repris son calme et relâcha sa barrière de sable, faisant tomber son frère et sa sœur.

_« Plus sérieusement, j'ai une dette envers Naruto, Sakura et Kakashi… une dette que je souhaite payer._ »

Puis il sourit aux autres et leur tendit leur tasse de thé.

A l'hôpital Ino était au chevet de Sai, dans son état actuel le jeune shinobi ne pouvait pas participer à la mission prévue prochainement. Chôji les rejoint, alors qu'ils étaient entrain de parler de cette mission :

_« Je veux venir_ ! Disait le jeune blessé.

- _Non, mais tu as vu ton état !_ Lui répondait tout aussi agressivement son amie.

_- Et alors, je suis capable de me battre !_ Affirmait le Brun

_- Ne confond pas courage et témérité !_ Le grondait le Blonde

- _Mais… _Commença Sai.

- _Dans ton état tu serais un poids et les équipes sont déjà refaites ! _Le coupa le jeune Akimichi en déposant des fruits frais dans une corbeille.

- _Comment ça ?_ L'interrogea sa coéquipière.

-_Tu es dans l'équipe de Naruto, Hinata et Shino alors que moi je rejoins celle de Shikamaru, et on part demain, rendez-vous aux portes principales au coucher du soleil._»

Chôji regarda, son amie qui était perdue dans ses pensées, elle devait quitter Sai pour aller se battre. Puis l'Akimichi lança un regard à Sai qui regardait ses bandages l'air triste, il n'avait pas été tendre avec son coéquipier, mais au moins il l'avait convaincu de rester sagement au lit. Il salua les deux autres et sortit de la pièce Tsunade lui avait passer une commande, il devait y répondre rapidement.

Hinata répéta une nouvelle fois le même mouvement, mais elle n'était pas satisfaite. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté la réunion, elle s'entraîné sur cette technique mais sans grand succès. Comme elle ne maîtrisait pas encore totalement **le Tourbillon Divin** elle tentait de créer une nouvelle défense, mais à chaque fois il manquait quelque chose.

Encore une fois elle se remit en position et composa la suite de signe : Chien-rat-serpent. Elle concentra son chakra dans ses mains et commença à dessiner un disque en laissant filtrer le chakra par sa paume, mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle déposait une couche de chakra le début s'effaçait.

Elle s'arrêta et ragea contre elle-même, soudain des bruit de pas la fit sursauter.

« _Hinata_ ? Dit la personne qui arrivait.

- _Kurenaï-sensei !_ S'exclama la timide Hyûga.

- _Que fais-tu si tard ?_

_- Euh… un nouveau jutsu…_

_- Montres moi. _Lui ordonna son professeur.

_- Hai !_»

Et Hinata recommença, et le même phénomène se déroula, la technique restait éphémère. Kurenaï se plaça derrière son élève et guida son geste, et comme par magie le jutsu resta.

« _ Comment… _ Bulbutia la jeune chuunin.

-_ Tu te concentres trop sur ton chakra et pas assez sur ce que tu veux faire, ta concentration en est la clé. En t'entraînant tu te focalisais sur ta main et pas assez sur le disque._ Lui répondit son Sensei. _ Allez je te raccompagne jusqu'à chez toi ! Sinon demain tu tomberas de fatigue. »_

La jeune Hyûga acquiesça d'un signe de tête et suivit la belle Yuhi.

Sakura restait débout devant la photo qui avait été prise lors de leur passage, à elle, Naruto et Sasuke, au grade de Genin. Elle fixait sans vraiment la voir la photo devant elle. Les choses avaient tellement changées depuis ce jour là. Naruto s'était entraîné avec Jirayia-sama et elle avec Tsunade, mais Sasuke aussi s'était entraîné et pas avec n'importe qui, avec Orochimaru. Chacun d'eux s'était entraîné avec un ninja de la légende. Lors du dernier affrontement avec le Sanin, le jeune Uchiwa lui avait semblait encore plus froid qu'à son habitude, encore plus sombre, encore plus ténébreux. Mais le plus impressionnant avait été la terrible puissance qu'il avait développée, en deux ans. La kunoichi en venait à se demander si son entraînement avec Tsunade lui serrait d'un quelconque secours contre le maître et le disciple. Cependant elle refusait de se laisser tomber comme elle l'avait fait deux ans et demi plus tôt.

La ninja aux cheveux roses serra le poing et ses yeux brillèrent d'une nouvelle détermination, cette fois elle le ramènerait, elle en était convaincue, et si jamais elle échouerait alors… elle arrêterait tout. Toutefois elle voulait croire en elle, en Naruto et aussi faire confiance à toutes les personnes qui allaient les aider. Elle n'était pas seule, non, ils étaient vingt-neuf !

Elle finit par se détourner du cadre et allait se coucher car demain tout commencerait.


	23. En route!

_En route !_

Durant toute la matinée les ninjas participant à la mission avaient fini leur préparatif : inventaire du matériel et sa vérification, visites aux amis, achat de vivres… Maintenant que le soleil commençait à disparaître des ombres se déplaçaient jusqu'aux portes du village.

Shikamaru était déjà sur les lieux, avec Tsunade, ils cherchaient la meilleur formation pour avançait dans la forêt jusqu'à Oto no kuni. Puis les différentes équipes arrivèrent, il ne manqua bientôt plus que Genma et Kakashi.

Kakashi passait au mémorial avant de partir en mission, c'était pour lui un rituel monotone. Cependant aujourd'hui quelqu'un y était aussi. Genma, les mains dans les poches, mastiquant son aiguille, parlait avec la stèle :

_« Je te l'ai déjà promit mais je reviens encore te promettre la même chose : Hanoko ne te rejoindra pas avant moi… je la protégerais pour moi, mais aussi pour toi… comme avant… Bon écoutes mon vieux va falloir que je laisse la place Kakashi-san arrive pour parler à Obito… sur ce à plus ! » _

Kakashi approcha il jeta un regard à la pierre mais ne dit rien tandis que son coéquipier se dirigeait vers les portes. Le Ninja Copieur savait pertinemment qu'il allait encore perdre le fil du temps et arrivait en retard, mais après tout ça lui importait guère.

Pour finir tous les shinobis se trouvèrent près à partir. Shikamaru exposa alors la solution la plus appropriée pour se déplacer :

_« Bien tout le monde écoute ? Bien. Ca va être galère mais c'est la meilleure solution. Donc jusqu'à Oto on ne respectera pas les équipes. Hinata et Neji, vous fermerez la marche avec votre **Byakugan**. Naruto, tu feras un **Multi-clonage** tout au long du chemin et tu disperseras tes clones dans toute la colonne. Kiba, tu ouvriras la marche avec Akamaru vous surveillerai l'avant. Leen, tu iras devant avec eux grâce à ta panoplie de techniques tu prendras les évènements en mains, moi et Témari, on sera avec vous, avec mon **Kage mane no jutsu** et sa **Lame de vent,**, si besoin est, ont ralentira les ennemis le temps que tout le monde arrive. Le reste vous vous dispersez comme bon vous semble, cependant laissez les med-nin au centre. Une objection ? Aucune. Bien alors on y va. »_

Au fur et à mesure que le chuunin expliquer son plan il le commentait avec un dessin simplifier de la situation, personne n'osait critiquer l'art abstrait du stratège, mais si quelqu'un n'avait pas suivit les explication dès le début, il n'aurait jamais pu se retrouver dans le méli-mélo de flèches et noms. Une fois qu'il eut finis il se releva et se gratta la tête avec nonchalance puis il demanda à vérifier le matériel de tout le monde avant de laisser Tsunade souhaiter bonne chance à ses Shinobis.

Le groupe commença à se mettre en marche quand Sai apparut, au grand soulagement de tout le monde il n'avait pas prévu de les accompagner dans leur folle aventure, mais seulement de les saluer et d'embrasser Ino avant qu'elle ne parte. Une fois les adieux finis, l'escouade se mit en route.

La troupe fut assez bruyante toute le long du parcours en Pays du Feu. Le silence ne s'installa que lorsque la frontière fut franchie.

Les personnes le plus discrète se révélèrent sans surprise être les anbus du groupe. Sakura se demandait temps en temps si il était possible qu'Hanoko soit si silencieuse en course, il y avait des fois où elle en venait à oublier sa présence.

Kakashi et Denzou avançait à la même allure, il suivait à une centaine de mètre le groupe de tête. La vieille ils avaient dîné ensemble, et avaient longtemps réfléchis à une stratégie pour contrer Leen, ce serait simple Denzou l'enfermerait dans une cage mokûton qu'ils défendraient ensuite le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Soudain Akamaru se raidit, Kiba le rejoint et se concentra sur l'air :

_« Merde, déjà un groupe !_

_- Attends je vérifie._ dit Leen.

_- Pas besoin ils sont une dizaine, des ninjas moyens je pense…_

_- Presque ça, il y a dix ninjas moyens qui servent d'appât, et dix ninja supérieurs qui se cachent sous un **Camouflage de Sang.**_ Lui apprit Leen qui se servait de son **Byakugan**. _Orochimaru connaît un peu le village il s'est méfié de ton don héréditaire. Je passe en tête. Témari dégages un peu le passage je m'occupe de ceux qui ceux camouflent je vous confis le reste._

- _Okay, prêtes ?_ Demanda Témari. **_Futon no jutsu : Lame du vent !_** »

Avec son éventail la ninja de Suna balaya une centaine de mètre. Quelques ninjas furent coincés sous des morceaux de tronc, mais Akamaru ne leur laissa pas le temps de sonner l'alerte leur brisant leur nuque d'un mouvement sec de la mâchoire. Puis La J.N.S. activa son **Sharingan** et s'élança.

Elle fonça droit sur le nuage de poussière qu'avait soulevé la précédente attaque de Témari. Grâce au **Sharingan** elle évita une volée de shurikens qui lui était destinée. Elle bondit en l'air, attrapa deux kunaïs dans son étui, visa et les libéra. Chacune des armes se ficha dans la gorge d'un ninja d'Oto. Puis elle retomba, tel un félin, au sol et reprit sa course. En avançant elle semait la mort autour d'elle, le don des Uchiwa lui permit de ne rater aucune cible. Lorsqu'elle fut de l'autre côté du champ de bataille elle se retourna.

Un groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes était arrivé en renfort. Mais ces pauvres shinobis avaient devant eux une armée de clone. Naruto venait de réaliser avec brio sa technique préférée et pour répondre aux nouveaux arrivants, avait créé le même nombres de clone qu'eux. Leen observait la scène avec une pointe d'amusement, on ne voyait que des points orange avec des cheveux jaune se battant avec d'autres points gris et noir.

La suite ne dura que quelques minutes, puis chacun ramassa ses armes et en vola par la même occasion aux ninjas d'Oto. Puis on fit disparaître les corps des shinobi morts. La stratégie de Shikamaru avait été un succès, on ne déclarait aucun blessé grave.

Une pause fut déclarée au bonheur des Chuunins, les ninjas n'étaient plus très loin du repère du Sanin déserteur. Et il fallait se reposer, après ils avaient passé la nuit à courir. Sur les vingt-huit ninjas, trois furent choisi pour monter la garde : Gai, Genma et Shikamaru s'occuperait du premier tour de garde, puis ce serait, Denzou, Izumo et Genma, et enfin Kotestu, Kankurô et Shino.

Grâce aux techniques de Denzou et Kurenaï, ils créèrent une auberge modeste et la dissimulèrent avec un genjutsu. Puis chacun alla se coucher.

Les filles ayant le grade de chuunins eurent la même chambre, les femmes plus âgées une autres et les garçons se divisaient dans trois pièces différentes. Shino, Kiba, Chôji, Naruto, Gaara, Kankurô et Lee partageaient une pièce assez excentrée par rapport aux autres et l'ambiance y était décontractée.

_« Naruto t'as toujours un bonnet aussi ringard !_

_- C'est vrai que…_

_- Vous avez pas bientôt fini avec mon bonnet, regardé plutôt le caleçon à petit cœur de Lee !_

_- Eh ben quoi, il est pas beau mon caleçon ?_

_- Okay on as compris pas besoin de défiler !»_

Mais l'ambiance de la chambre des filles du même âge n'avait rien à leur envier.

_« Sakura trop Kawaii ta robe de chambre !_

_- Elle est superbe la tienne aussi Tenten !_

_- Bah… je l'ai choisie avec Neji…_

_- Oulala vas-y raconte nous tout !_

_- Dans ce cas Témari aussi tu nous racontes tout !_

_- Moi j'ai rien à dire !_

_- Bizarre on gobe pas ça !_

_- Ino parle pas trop vite ça va te retomber dessus ! »_ Lui répondit une de ses camarade alors que la kunoichi de Suna bondissait sur Ino son polochon à la main.

Heureusement pour le reste des personnes présentent les deux chambres n'étaient pas l'une à côté de l'autre. Après un début de nuit assez bruyant tout le monde pu dormir.

Le lendemain matin tout le monde se leva, avec plus ou moins de facilité et d'entrain. Hanoko, Kurenaï et Anko avaient préparé le petit déjeuner, mais étrangement Anko eut moins de succès que ses amies cela s'expliquer peut-être à cause des étranges mixtures qu'elle utilisait pour les tartines. Hinata lui demanda tout de même qu'elle recette la jounin inventait.

_« Tu sais, ça dépend des matins. Aujourd'hui c'est : pâtes d'haricot rouge, miel, cacahuètes, beurre et noix de coco, pour celles qui ont une couleur rougeâtre, les autres c'est : nutella, marmelade, et zeste de citron ! »_

La jeune Hyûga pâlit, mais ne voulant pas paraître impolie en mangea tout de même une imité par Naruto qui finit celles au nutella.

Pour finir chacun regroupa ces affaires et ils reprirent leur course. Au milieu de la journée ils arrivèrent devant le palais d'Orochimaru. Une centaine d'hommes était prête à les accueillir et au centre se tenaient : Orochimaru, Kabuto et Sasuke


	24. La lutte commence

_La Lutte commence_

Le groupe de Konoha stoppa net à la sortie des sous-bois. Ils n'étaient que vingt-huit contre beaucoup, Jirayia demanda l'exclusivité sur Orochimaru, Kakashi dit qu'il avait une vengeance à prendre sur le binoclard et Naruto devait finir ce qu'il avait commencé avec Sasuke. Cependant on réfléchissait, vingt-cinq contre cent, ça faisait du un contre quatre, sans parler des pouvoirs spéciaux que certains devaient sûrement avoir.

Shikamaru ce posa, avec son tic habituel. Il repensa aux précédents affrontements, aux capacités de chaque shinobi, aux risques… Il pesa le pour et le contre de chacune des solutions. Puis une solution sembla se détacher des autres. Il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers :

_« Voilà ce que nous allons faire !_

_Naruto crées des clones, disons, une bonne cinquantaine._

_- Comment ? _Répondit avec surprise le dénommé Naruto.

_- Tu te tais, et tu m'écoutes ! Tu crois que ce n'est pas assez galère comme ça ! Bon tu les crées ces clones._ » Ordonna le maître stratège.

Le jeune Uzumaki effectua la commande et se posa, attendant, comme les autres, la suite du plan.

_« Denzou-sempai, pouvez-vous créer une immense palissade avec vos jutsu ?_ Demanda Shikamaru.

_- Ca devrait être possible._ Répondit le fils cellulaire du premier Hokage de Konoha.

_- Parfait. Témari pourrais-tu avec ton éventail crée une **Lame de Vent** assez importante pour couvrir disons, un arc de cercle d'une centaine de mètre ?_

_- Pour qui me prends-tu pleurnichard ?_ Rétorqua la Belle de Suna.

- _Leen et Kakashi pourrez-vous réutiliser votre jutsu **Le Fils de la Foudre** ?_

_- Oui il y a une rivière pas trop loin._ Répondit Leen ne comprenant pas encore où il voulait en venir.

_- Parfait, je demande maintenant quelque chose de beaucoup plus compliquée aux autres. Retenez Orochimaru et ses sbires pendant que je met en place ce plan !_

_Voilà comment nous allons faire. »_

Orochimaru et Kabuto observait leurs hommes, avec un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ces quelques pantins trahis par les autres villages avaient offerts leur corps et âmes, aux recherches de Kabuto et aux plans machiavéliques d'Orochimaru. Dans quelques minutes la quasi-totalité d'eux trouverait la mort. Mais le Sanin avait plus d'un tour dans son sac, il allait faire payer à Konoha son affront, l'avoir chassé.

Sasuke regardait le sous-bois, il avait depuis longtemps senti le chakra de Naruto. Cependant le fait qu'il n'attaque pas directement laissait supposer que soit il s'était assagi, soit il formait un plan à l'orée du bois ayant flairé le danger. La première hypothèse était totalement impossible ou cela reviendrait au fait que Naruto reniait sa nature même. Le survivant des Uchiwa se demanda alors qui avait accompagnait son excentrique ex-camarade pour cette mission. Sakura ? Kakashi ? Sans aucun doute.

Soudain Orochimaru se tourna vers l'héritier du **Sharingan** et lui siffla :

_« Comme promit je te laisse Kyubi, mais laisse à Kabuto ton ancien sensei et à moi mon très cher ancien compagnon !_

_- Comme vous voudrez Orochimaru-sama. »_ Répondit respectueusement le jeune homme.

Kabuto lui laissa un regard froid, il ne lui faisait aucunement confiance bien au contraire, cependant il ne pouvait surveiller le jeune Uchiwa et combattre en même temps, de plus son envie de combattre l'enfant sceau se ressentait beaucoup trop fortement pour douter un seul instant qu'il ne retournerai sa veste avant d'en avoir finit avec son rival.

Soudain un bruit d'explosion résonna, les trois shinobi se tournèrent d'un même mouvement las vers la source de ce bruit.

Kiba venait de lancer une poignée de fumigène, l'explosion avait commencé à attirer des ninja d'Oto. La fumée dégageait une forte odeur et sa couleur violine terreuse, empêcher les opposants de voir ce qui se préparait derrière se rideau gazeux.

Soudain des dizaines des clones sortir du nuage violet pour se ruer sur les shinobis du Son. Les clones se frayèrent un chemin pour prendre à revers les ennemis, la moitié n'y parvint pas. La vingtaine de Naruto qui avait survécu commença à frapper les shinobis dans le dos, leur interdisant toute retraite.

Pendant ce laps de temps Denzou créa une immense palissade dans son dos grâce à son affinité Mokûton, Ino bondit dans les airs et fit exploser avec l'aide d'Hanoko des fusées luminescentes. Shikamaru utilisa l'ombres créée Pour emprisonner les trois première rangées de ninjas adversaire avec son **Kage mane ni jutsu**.

Alors que le nuage redescendait Témari lança sur la première rangée d'opposants une **Lame de Vent** dévastatrice. L'air compresser par l'éventail avait formé une lame si aiguisée qu'elle découpa les armures sans peine et apporta une mort rapide aux ninjas.

A sa suite **Le Fils de la Foudre** de Kakashi et Leen rasa la seconde ligne. L'immense **Dragon** brisa dans sa mâchoire les corps des opposants et consuma leur chair grâce à son électricité. Puis il disparut dans les cieux, retombant sous la forme de pluie.

Enfin Chôji utilisa son jutsu héréditaire pour détruire la dernière ligne retenue par Shikamaru. En un seul coup il écrasa sous sa main tous ses ennemis. Puis il se tourna vers son camarade. Une fois encore ses prévisions avaient évité des pertes inutiles. La seule prédiction erronée de ce « géni » avait été que personne n'eut besoin de retenir le Sanin et ses deux disciples.

Cependant le jeune Akimichi remarque que son ami n'était pas en grande forme, rien d'étonnant il avait retenu une quarantaine d'adversaire le temps que ses amis les mettent hors d'état de nuire. Il suait légèrement et avait un peu de mal à respirer. Témari s'approcha de lui et lui posa sa main sur l'épaule.

_« Eh ben pleurnichard, on a dépassé ses limites ?_

_-… »_

Témari se figea quelques instants, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas répondu sur le même ton ? La kunoichi de Suna chercha le regard de Shikamaru. Ce dernier fixait le sol, sa main droite lui servait de troisième appui et il semblait en état de grande faiblesse physique mais aussi mentale. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle se souvint d'une des particularités du **Kage mane no jutsu** Il fallait faire les mêmes mouvements que celui capturé, mais alors…

« _Baka !_ Hurla Témari à l'adresse du stratège

-_ Tu voyais une autre solution peut-être._ Lui dit-il avant de tomber au sol.

_- Toi…_ » Ragea la jeune fille le relevant et l'amenant à l'arrière où Shizune commença à lui dispenser les soins nécessaires.

Orochimaru avait regardé le spectacle avec intérêt. Il avait apprécié le travail bien programmé des ninjas de Konoha, après tout si ça avait été trop facile il ne se serait amusé. Sasuke identifia la présence des ninjas de Suna grâce à l'attaque de Témari, puis il avait aperçut la technique de **Décuplement partiel du corps** de Chôji, et la spécialité de Kiba, les fumigènes. Par contre il ne savait que penser du **Dragon **qui était apparut.

Une fois la surprise passée, les guerriers d'Oto se remirent en marche. Cependant seulement la moitié des survivants se lança à l'assaut des sous-bois, l'autre observa avec intérêt ce qui se passa.

Gaara souleva une vague immense de sable et la laissa retomber sur le nouveau attaquant, les écrasant et enterrant sous elle. En quelques instants ils avaient été arrêtés et battus. Ses personnes n'étaient pas à prendre à la légère, il allait falloir libérer ces nouveaux pouvoirs que leur maître leur avait confiés pour le protéger.

Les ninjas de Konoha jetèrent un regard à leurs ennemis, ils n'étaient plus qu'une trentaine, mais quelque chose les prévenait au fond d'eux de se méfier et de ne pas attaquer tête la première. Soudain la voix d'Orochimaru s'éleva impériale au-dessus des ses hommes :

_« Jirayia, Kakashi et Naruto si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine de venir nous affronter et laisser à vos amis mes hommes, moi-même, Kabuto et Sasuke en serions ravis ! »_

Un instant tous les shinobis des deux clan s'arrêtèrent, était-ce une invitation ? Et dans ce cas quels risques il y avait-il à se lancer dans ces duels ? Comme aucun des subalternes d'Orochimaru se décidaient à avancer, les trois ninjas de Konoha appelés rejoinrent leur rivaux.

Naruto se planta devant son meilleur ami et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Sasuke n'y lut aucune haine, seulement de la détermination, et une confiance en lui retrouvée. Soudain l'enfant-renard libéra son chakra. Ses yeux devinrent rouge et les marques sur ses joues plus visibles. Mais le jeune Uchiwa eut un drôle de pressentiment ce n'était pas comme avant, cette fois-ci il y avait quelque chose en plus.

_« Approches Sasuke, que je te ramène à Konoha !_

_- Hn, en es-tu seulement capable ? »_

Plus loin Jirayia avait rejoint son ancien compagnon, et ils se défiaient du regard. L'Ero-Sanin remarqua que ce nouveau corps était plus proche de l'ancien corps du ninja, plus jeune, mais d'une taille proche de celle qu'il avait.

_« Ohoho, Jirayia ne dévisages pas comme ça ce pauvre corps ?_

_- Je me disais juste que même avec ce corps tu avais l'air toujours aussi vieux._

_- Regardes toi d'abord ! Cependant je vais te faire une révélation… ce corps ne possède pas de jutsu héréditaire. Je te fais cette révélation pour que tu te sentes un peu plus à égalité._

_- Viens Orochimaru, que j'arrête ton âme une bonne fois pour toute !_

_- Dans ce cas j'arrive ! »_

Kakashi avait relevé son bandeau frontal, et il fixait de son **Sharingan** le med-nin d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier lui rendait son regard à travers ses lunettes. Le ninja Copieur y vit luire une lueur de haine profonde, et un désir de vengeance sans limite. Ce jeune homme n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

_« Heureux de voir que vous vous portez toujours aussi bien Hataka-san. Ou devrais-je dire Kakashi-niisan. !_

_- Comment… » _


	25. Kabuto

_Kabuto_

Kakashi resta muet, avait-il bien entendu ? Non, c'était impossible, Kabuto ne pouvait être son frère, c'était impensable, et impossible, Kabuto avait été trouvé dans les lignes ennemis, puis ramener à Konoha, comment pouvait-il être son frère! Certes ils se ressemblaient physiquement un peu, même cheveux et approximativement même taille, mais de-là à être frère il avait une marge.

_« On dirait que la nouvelle vous laisse sans voix, Oniisan. Mais jugez par vous-même_. » Dit le bras droit en retirant ses lunettes.

Kakashi se figea, ces yeux. Ses yeux étaient les même que ceux de son père, du même bleu océan. Comment était-ce possible !

« _Alors qu'elle effet cela fait d'apprendre que l'on est pas fils unique ? Hein, Oniisan. Alors c'est donc vrai il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi, comme c'est regrettable il va donc falloir que je vous explique tout…_

- _Toi comment est-ce possible ?_ Demanda Le Ninja Copieur.

_- Comment ? Mais c'est bien simple, votre père a rencontre une femme d'un autre village avec laquelle il a eu un enfant moi-même… mais tu étais déjà là ! Il a refusé de te quitter pour venir vivre avec nous, si tu savais quelle douleur cela procure de savoir que vous avez un grand frère qui occupe tout l'amour de votre père… un frère qui est doué et qui est sa fierté.. lorsqu'il venait nous voir il me parlait toujours de toi… il me demandait de devenir comme toi… quand il mort… je lui en ai voulu… je t'en ai voulu… si il avait quitter Konoha… il ne serait pas mort _ »

Kabuto est jeune, il doit avoir entre trois et quatre ans. Un homme arrive chez lui et sa mère. Cet homme a le même regard que l'enfant. Il s'approche de ce dernier et le prend dans ses bras, puis embrasse la femme qui vient à sa rencontre. La jeune femme le débarrasse de son manteau et ils s'asseyent tous les trois au salon.

« _Tu sais Kabuto, Kakashi vient d'être nommé Chuunin. _Dit le Croc Blanc de Konoha le regard remplit de fierté. _Je suis sûr que tu deviendras aussi fort que lui !_

- _Comment cela se passe à Konoha ?_ Demanda la mère de l'enfant en servant le thé.

- _Je pars en mission demain. _Annonça doucement l'homme au regard océan.

_-Déjà…_ »

Trois semaines plus tard, un homme entre chez eux, le visage strié de cicatrices. Il affiche un visage clos et un regard las, il tend une lettre à la mère de Kabuto en se présentant.

« _Jounin de Konoha, Shukaku Nara, j'ai participé à la mission de votre amant. Il m'a demandé de vous remettre ça._ »

Puis le jounin refusa de rester et sortit aussi discrètement qu'il était arrivé. Kabuto se souviendra toujours du visage de sa mère lorsqu'elle lut la lettre de celui qu'elle aimait. Le jeune garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qui se passait. Sa mère s'enferma dans sa chambre et ne l'écoutait plus. Le petit garçon avait beau l'appeler sa mère ne lui répondait pas, puis des gens passèrent il leur demanda de l'aide, on força la porte et découvrit la belle jeune femme pendue, la lettre à la main.

Les personnes qui avaient trouvé Kabuto décidèrent de l'amener avec eux, mais la guerre avait été déclarée et ils moururent à leur tour, un médecin de Konoha le trouva et l'emmena avec lui.

« _Si tu savais comment j'ai souffert par la faute de ta simple existence !_ Hurla Kabuto en se ruant sur son frère. _Tout est de ta faute, la mort de notre père, celle de ma mère, celle des personnes qui m'ont pris avec elles… je les ai toutes vu mourir, à chacune de leur mort ma haine contre toi a grandi. »_

Le ninja de Konoha esquiva sa première attaque, mais sous le choc de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre ces gestes et réflexes étaient plus lents et le med-nin d'Orochimaru se jeta de nouveau sur le jounin. Kabuto mettait toute son âme dans son combat, son poing frappait sans relâche obligeant son frère à parer et esquiver sans lui laisser d'ouverture.

Soudain Kakashi trébucha sur une pierre, qui lui perdre l'équilibre une fraction de seconde. Son petit frère en profita pour lui envoya un violent coup de pied qu'il para, certes, mais qu'il le fit voler avant que son dos ne rencontre la paroi rocheuse du repaire du Sanin déserteur. Une douleur explosa dans le dos du Ninja Copieur, et lorsqu'il releva la tête Kabuto était en face de lui le regard toujours haineux.

« _ On m'a emmenait à Konoha. Notre père m'avait déjà parlé de ce village caché de shinobis… Cependant, il ne nous y avait jamais emmenés ma mère et moi… j'ai caché mon ascendance. De toute manière qui m'aurait cru ? Le med-nin qui m'adopta était le seul à pouvoir se douter de quelque chose, mais il ne dit jamais rien… et moi je te cherchais… _ »

Le jeune Kabuto est assis en face d'un ninja de Konoha, ce dernier lui montre une nouvelle technique de soins que le petit garçon s'empresse de refaire avec brio. L'homme sourit, cet enfant l'épate, il est le fils qu'il n'aura jamais. D'un autre côté il l'impressionne, sa technique de régénération et ses aptitudes sont exceptionnelles, mais cette puissance il la craint aussi. Pourtant lorsqu'il croise le regard bleu de l'enfant ses doutes disparaissent.

L'enfant demande à nouveau :

«_ Kakashi est rentré de mission ?_

_- Il me semble. Pourquoi ?_

_- Tout le monde dit qu'il est exceptionnel ! je voudrais le voir._ »

L'homme reste soudainement figé, cette lueur dans les yeux océan du petit il ne pouvait se tromper, c'était bien une lueur de haine. Mais comment une telle haine pouvait-elle briller dans les yeux d'un si jeune enfant ?

Kabuto se cache derrière un arbre, on lui a rapporté qu'un des ninjas de la mission était mort. Son frère est devant lui, à quelques mètres seulement… il va enfin voir le visage de celui qu'il hait tant. Kakashi se tourne, il a senti une présence… Kabuto scrute ce visage, c'est celui de son père… non quelque chose est différent… il a trouvé son œil gauche n'est pas bleu comme l'autre et ceux de leur père mais rouge et la pupille est spéciale. Il a entendu parlé de cet œil, le **Sharingan**. Une nouvelle différence les sépare.

« _Je t'ai cherché et trouvé . Mais une nouvelle fois quelque chose nous éloigner, tu venais d'acquérir un don qui ferait de toi le ninja exceptionnel que tout le monde connaît, le Ninja Copieur ! _» Continua Kabuto.

Il s'approcha de Kakashi doucement, ce dernier essayait de comprendre tout ce que le med-nin lui racontait. Cependant tout se déroulait trop vite. Il avait un frère, son père lui a menti, son frère arrive à Konoha… Et cette haine que l'âme de son cadet dégageait, lui nouait la gorge. Kakashi avait combattu beaucoup de shinobi, mais il n'avait jamais eu un réel différent avec l'un d'eux ne se limitant qu'à sa mission, c'était pour lui une expérience nouvelle.

Kabuto avait rejoint son frère, il passa sa main sur la gorge du Jounin et la maintient en face du sien. Leurs yeux bleus se rencontrèrent un instant, puis Kabuto repris :

« _ Je voulais me venger c'est pourquoi je te cherchais… Mais lorsque je vis le **Sharingan** je compris que ma puissance seule ne pourrait te battre…_»

Le petit Kabuto tape ragesement dans un caillou qui ricoche avant de s'immobilisait au pied d'un homme de Konoha. L'enfant lève les yeux vers cet inconnu. Il porte un long manteau noir et violet où cours des serpents sur les bordures et sur lequel est inscrit l'idéogramme du Python. Il a de longs cheveux noirs et un regard doré reptilien. Le ninja fixe la pierre avant de remontait jusqu'au visage du gamin.

« _ Eh ben gamin qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ »

L'enfant ne bouge pas, il se sent comme happé par le regard de cet homme. Tout son corps répond à la puissance qui émane du shinobi qui lui fait face. Ce dernier sourit et reprend :

_« Tu veux de la puissance ? Tu ne m'as l'air bête, et quelque chose me dit que tu es diffèrent des autres... Il y a sur toi une odeur de sang et guerre, et dans tes yeux une envie de puissance et de vengeance. Suis moi !_ »

L'adulte se retourne et part. Kabuto ne sait pas quoi faire, cet homme a sentit en lui son passé et sa puissance le terrifie autan qu'elle le fascine. Il fait son choix. Ses pieds suive ses traces jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement.

A peine est-il arrivé que le shinobi rencontrait précédemment se jeta sur lui. L'enfant esquive rapidement, il ne comprend pas. Puis l'étrange ninja lui envoie des kunaïs avec précision. Kabuto sort juste à temps un des siens pour parer la majorité des armes mais certaines sont arrivés jusqu'à lui l'entaillant légèrement. Sa capacité héréditaire réagit immédiatement et devant le regard intéressé de son adversaire les éraflures disparaissent.

Le shinobi testa encore un moment l'enfant jouant avec lui, le poussant jusqu'à ses limites. Avant de stoppait ses attaques et de rejoindre le jeune shinobi avec une expression de contentement sur le visage.

« _ Je ne me suis pas trompé sur ton compte, petit. _ Commença à dire l'homme aux yeux d'or. _ Tu es vraiment un phénomène intéressant. Tu possèdes un technique des plus surprenante et tes aptitudes sont indéniables, bien que peu exploité. Je n'irais pas par quatre chemins, veux-tu devenir mon disciple ? veux-tu que je te donne cette puissance que tu recherches ardemment ?_ »

Kabuto ne peux détacher ses yeux de ceux de son interlocuteur. Il voudrait dire quelque chose mais les mots se bousculent dans sa gorge et il n'est capable que d'hocher la tête pour marquer son contentement.

« _ Je suis ravi que nous nous entendions Kabuto. Mon nom est Orochimaru, je viendrais te chercher quand il sera temps._ »

« _J'ai continué d'étudié la médecine avec mon père adoptif, et de suivre les enseignement d'Orochimaru-sama en cachette jusqu'au jour où l'on déserta Konoha. Maintenant je suis en mesure de t'affronter Kakashi-niisan ! _

_- Désolé Kabuto… Désolé de ne pas t'avoir reconnu. Cependant je ne peux pas perdre aussi facilement. _ »Répondit le jounin de Konoha.

Le ninja copieur ferma sa main sa droite sur le poignet de son frère et serra jusqu'à ce que ce dernier lâcha sa gorge. Puis sans desserrait le poignet de Kabuto il activa le **Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan**.

Kabuto ne put éviter le puissant genjutsu et il se retrouva perdu dans son enfance qu'il reparcouru de fond en comble avant d'être libéré de l'illusion.

Kakashi et Kabuto se fixèrent à nouveau tout d'eux exténué, l'un vidé de son chakra et l'autre affaiblit psychologiquement. Kakashi eut l'impression lors de cet échange que quelque chose avait changé chez son petit frère mais il ne put en savoir d'avantage car ce dernier s'évanouit en demandant :

_« Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ? _

_- Parce que tu es mon unique petit frère._ » Murmura Kakashi.

Le jounin souffla enfin, l'utilisation aussi poussé du **Sharingan** Le vider littéralement de tout énergie il lui fallut pourtant attaché son « prisonnier », pour cela il utilisa une corde qui ne subissait pas les sort de ninjutsu de manière à ce que Kabuto reste en place si jamais il récupérait plus vite que prévu.

Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre pour Kakashi lorsqu'une étrange sensation lui parcouru l'échine suivit d'une autre qui ne le rassura pas plus que la première.


	26. Plusieurs, front un seul but

Cependant les combats n'avaient pas cessé durant l'affrontement des deux frères. Et les ninjas d'Ota attendaient patiemment leur heure devant l'escouade de Konoha.

A l'arrière Shizune s'occupait de Shikamaru sous le regard inquiet d'une jolie blonde, regard qu'elle tentait fort mal de cacher. Devant l'état fébrile du jeune Nara, la med-nin fit le choix d'utiliser la pilule énergisante qu'elle avait créée avec Tsunade. Aussitôt l'état physique du blessé s'améliora, mais son esprit restait durement atteint.

Les combats commencèrent, Témari commença à se lever pour aller les rejoindre mais elle trébucha. Etonnée elle fixa ses pieds pour y découvrir une marque distinguable entre toute autre : le **Kage Mane no Justu** de Shikamaru qui lui emprisonner la cheville.

« _Baka, lâches moi immédiatement !_ Lui ordonna-t-elle.

-_ Uniquement si tu promets de ne pas t'éloigner…_ Souffla ledit Pleurnichard avant de s'évanouir de nouveau.

-_ Crétin !_ » Siffla la jeune fille en obéissant.

Tenten et les deux garçons de son équipe se démenaient tant bien que mal contre leurs adversaires. Les deux Chuunins de Konoha étaient particulièrement habile en équipe, les nombreuses années de missions en équipe leur avaient donné une coordination que beaucoup pouvaient leur envier.

Cependant les shinobis d'Oto gardaient l'avantage, non négligeable, du nombre. A cinq contre trois ils avaient réussis à encercler les jeunes ninjas. Neji réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il était le seul à pouvoir surveiller les mouvement tout autour de lui, les **Soixante-quatre poings du Hake** ne pouvaient être exécuter sans se mettre en danger, Kankurô avait deux marionnettes, mais il lui fallait une certaine distance et concentration pour donner le maximum de son potentiel…

Tenten cherchait elle aussi une solution, à part Neji aucune personne de son groupe était adepte du combat rapproché, elle et Kankurô avait besoin d'une distance minimal beaucoup plus importante que celle que leur laisser leurs adversaires. Il fallait qu'elle crée une ouverture pour que Neji puisse attaquer et leurs permettre à elle et au ninja de Suna de s'écarter.

Kankurô attendait patiemment, ces deux là avait l'habitude d'évoluer de concert, ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer à l'action. Bien qu'il soit le seul Jounin du groupe, il respecté plus les décision de Neji qu'il considérait au moins comme son égale.

Soudain Tenten bondit en l'air et utilisa un de ses multiples parchemins pour envoyer une volée d'arme en tout genre et forcer les shinobi d'Oto à reculer. Certains parèrent cependant les armes, mais croyant être hors de danger après ce soubresaut de leurs proies, baissèrent leur garde. Neji et Kankurô se jetèrent sur cette ouverture. Neji ferma toutes les ouvertures de Chakra d'un Immense colosse aux bras étrangement allongés et Kankurô lança Karrasu et sa seconde marionnette sur deux ninjas assez proche de lui, les blessant assez gravement.

Mais ces attaques avaient laisser Tenten en arrière et les deux ennemis restant en profitèrent pour ce ruaient sur cette dernière. Heureusement Kankurô et ses deux pantins purent s'interposaient à temps. Ce sauvetage ne fut pas sans risque et le Jounin de Suna reçut un mauvais coup sous la clavicule gauche et à la hanche droite. Neji arriva en renfort, la colère de voir Tenten en danger lui rajouta encore de la puissance et il mit en déroute les deux dernier ninjas avec l'aide précieuse du marionnettiste.

Tenten s'attela ensuite aux soins, étant la seule à avoir reçu des connaissances dans ce domaine.

De leur côté Kurenaï et Denzou formaient un duo loin d'être mauvais. Le genjutsu de Kurenaï permettait à l'Anbu d'attaquer avec facilité et efficacité. Ils arrêtèrent deux ninjas avec cette combinaison, puis la Jounin fut prise de nausée. 

Kurenaï sentait sa tête lui tournait, et ses jambes fléchirent. Pourquoi ça arrivait maintenant ? Elle commençait à tomber lorsque Denzou arrêta sa chute et appela Sakura en renfort. Le chuunin ne fut pas longue, elle avait senti dans la voix de son ancien Taïshu une certaine appréhension. Appréhension confirmer lorsqu'elle vit la sensei de l'équipe 9 évanouit dans les bras du jeune homme.

Gai et Lee avait suivi leur coéquipière, cependant ils entraînèrent à leur suite un groupe d'ennemis qui souhaitaient finir ce qu'ils avaient commençaient. Gai jeta un regard en arrière et vit que leurs opposants gagnaient du terrain, la fuite de Sakura et Denzou emmenant Kurenaï en sûreté allait être mise en péril. La Panthère de Konoha se tourna vers son fidèle disciple et lui dit :

« _Observes bien Lee ! Voilà un nouvelle technique. _**_L'Explosion Stupéfiante de Konoha_** »

L'Homme en combinaison verte se retourna, son pied tapa avec force le sol l'entrouvrant, les ninja d'Oto qui arrivait à pleine vitesse furent déstabilisés et tanguèrent un instant. Puis Gai se trouva à leur hauteur, il exécuta alors une **Tornade de Konoha** qui fit décoller les deux trois ninjas, et il termina son enchaînement par **La Fleur de Lotus recto**.

Les deux hommes verts rejoinrent ensuite le reste du groupe à l'arrière.

Kiba, Hinata et Shino évoluaient ensemble. Les trois chuunin étaient rôdés et leur combat se déroulait fort bien. Le premier ninja qui les attaqua de font se heurta alors attaque en équipe : Kiba et Akamaru utilisèrent **La Danse de l'Homme-Bête**, puis Hinata récupéra le ninja à la volée et utilisa le **Jûnken** dans le dos de l'homme, bloquant tout son chakra, pour finir Shino lâcha ses insectes sur ce dernier dévorant les dernières traces de chakra.

Leur enchaînement finit ils soufflèrent quelques secondes. Soudain, une poignée de Shuriken leur arriva droit dessus. La jeune Hyûga ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir et composa avec rapidité les quelques signes qui déclenchèrent sa technique : Chien-Rat-Serpent.

Immédiatement le chakra se condensa dans ses paumes, la jeune fille lança sa main vers ses coéquipier, et le chakra suivit le geste en l'amplifiant pour ce trouver sur la trajectoire des projectiles.

Hinata n'en revenait pas, sa technique avait fonctionnait. La jeune fille avait tellement été concentrée sur l'endroit où elle voulait emmener le chakra que ce dernier avait suivit son envie, cette réussite la comblait. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'extasier car le ninja était toujours dans les parages.

Ino avait pour finir rejoint Shizune et prodigué aux blessés les soins les plus rudimentaires. Chôji avait vu son équipe de remplacement explosé il décida donc d'aider Izumo et Kotestu à défendre la zone où les deux med-nins effectuaient les soins.

Izumo et Kotestu réussirent à laisser de côté leurs différents pour refaire équipe, au plus grand plaisir de Shizune. Les deux Jounins démontrèrent, d'une façon exemplaire, qu'une bonne coordination venait à bout de n'importe quel adversaire, aucun ninja d'Oto ne pouvait approcher l'espace aménagé pour les blessés.

Le groupe d'Hanoko était légèrement en retrait par rapport au reste des ninjas de Konoha, ce qui leur attira des shinobi d'Oto en plus grand nombre. Les deux shinobis du village de feuilles et le jounin du Sable évoluaient dos à dos de façon à contrer de toute part, cependant ils commençaient tout trois à fatiguer.

Genma passa sa main dans sa sacoche à aiguilles, il n'en compta plus qu'une vingtaine. De son côté, Baki jeta au sol son étui vide et Hanoko lui passa une dizaine de shurikens. Ils savaient qu'il leur faudrait bientôt attaquer au corps à corps.

Une des ninjas s'avança vers Hanoko, l'œil meurtrier. Rapidement il commença à composer des signes : Bœuf-Coq-… Genma reconnut immédiatement l'élément utiliser, Le Futon, hors ce ninja allait attaquer Hanoko qui elle était d'affinité Raiton. Sans plus attendre il s'interposa en tentant de contrer le ninjutsu adverse avec son élément Suiton, mais il ne put contenir l'attaque.

Hanoko suivit l'action sans avoir elle-même le temps de tenter quoique ce soit. Elle vit Genma s'interposer, l'attaque Futon arriver, Genma essayant de contrer et échouant. L'attaque du ninja d'Oto projeta le jounin du Konoha sur sa coéquipière, qui le rattrapa et amortie de son corps l'impact.

Baki les rejoignit, ils se trouvaient maintenant adossé à une paroi, les opposants ne pourraient donc attaquer que de front. Baki fit face aux combattant d'Oto, et releva le foulard qui lui cachait l'œil droit découvrant un œil où on ne distinguer ni pupille, ni iris, ni blanc, mais seulement la couleur du sable rougis par le sang. Le jounin de Suna murmura :

« **_Suna no gan, L'oeil maudi_** »

Tous les ninjas qui croisèrent son regard se transformèrent immédiatement en sable et furent disperses par le vent.

Hanoko faisait son possible pour soigner Genma, mais il lui semblait que quelque chose lui échappait. Elle tenta alors d'utiliser une des pilules de Tsunade, mais le jounin fut pris de convulsion et il fallut lui faire prendre de force l'antidote Son état empira ensuite, rien ne marchait.

Le jeune homme blond murmura doucement :

« **_Akakaze_**_, le vent rouge. Une technique qui attaque à l'intérieur même du corps jusqu'à rejoindre le cœur, se déplaçant dans le sang. Pour moi c'est fini… Baki, oublies pas ma promesse…_

-_ Genma, arrêtes de dire ça, tu vas t'en sortir !_ Lui assura la jeune femme.

-_Hanoko je t'aime toujours, mais dans ton cœur y a pas de place pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'Hayate…_

-_Pourquoi tu as pris le coup !_

-_ Parce que j'avais promis…_ articula difficilement Genma avant de laisser retomber sa tête sur le sol dans un dernier sourire.

-_ Promis quoi ? Ne pars pas ! Pas toi ! Pas comme Hayate, ne m'abandonnez pas !_ Hurla Hanoko en fondant en larmes. _Baki aide-moi !_ »

Mais le jounin de Suna venant de tomber au sol, évanouie par la dépense de Chakra qu'il avait du fournir pour exécuter son Kinjutsu. La belle Anbu commença à baisser les bras, puis elle se souvint d'Hayate, de ses faiblesses, de ses qualités, de son courage, de sa volonté… et une nouvelle force l'habita. La jeune femme chargea le corps de Genma sur ses épaules et rejoins Baki avant des les emmenait jusqu'à Ino et Shizune.

Les deux sabres de Leen fendaient l'air et tranchaient les chairs avec précision et vivacité. Encerclée par trois ninjas d'Oto, elle restait sans cesse en mouvement, on eut dit qu'elle dansait parmi les adversaires, mais cette danse funèbre commença à réveillé son instinct premier.

Plus les sabres coupaient, plus le sang coulait, plus le danger l'entourait… plus cet aspect noir de son être de réveiller et prenait le pas sur elle. Bientôt elle ni distingua plus rien, sauf le blanc de l'excitation et le noir des personnes environnants. Sans réfléchir à qui pouvait être ses formes noires le bras s'abattait et le sabre découpait.

Gaara n'était pas très loin de Leen, il remarqua son changement d'attitude mais ne fit rien. La jeune fille était devenue beaucoup plus puissante qu'au début de l'affrontement et cette force devait être utilisé en ce moment, moment où les ennemis étaient toujours en surnombre.

C'est pourquoi il laissa tranquille la J.N.S., jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'attaque.

Leen s'élança sur le Kazekage, mais au moment où le sabre aurait dû s'abattre sur le crâne du jeune homme une immense douleur la stoppa. Gaara souffla un instant et observa la jeune femme. Le sceau qui encadrait le Kanji du Loup de son bras droit commença à s'étirer et finit par prendre place sur tout son corps.

Gaara se rappela ce que lui avait expliqué l'Ero-Sanin sur le sceau déposé sur la J.N.S. et se souvenant du passage de l'entraînement il jugea bon de libérer les sabres des mains de la jeune fille qui ne bougeait plus, perdu dans un souvenir fort.

Ils ont tous réunis dans une grande salle peu éclairée. Des grands hommes s'approchent avec dans leurs mains des sabres. Ils sont le regard mauvais, leurs vêtements sont sales, leur visage peu entretenu et creusé parla faim, la guerre sévit. Sa mère la sert contre elle en pleurant. Le leader des adultes l'attrape par les cheveux et la traîne. La femme pousse son enfant sous l'escalier. L'homme à une voix rugueuse, il dit :

« _Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Si tu n'avais pas donné naissance à un monstre on n'en serrait pas là. Tu le sait pourtant qu'à Yuki no kuni on n'aime pas les dons extraordinaires, ils apportent malheur, regarde le village. Tout est détruit. Par la faute de qui ? La tienne et celui de ton petit monstre !_

-_ Fait ce que tu veux de moi Tôshitô, mais ne touche pas à l'enfant elle n'y est pour rien._ Sanglota la mère toujours tenue par les cheveux.

-_ Commença elle n'y est pour rien ? Cette enfant est un monstre ! Tu entends tu as mise bas à un être maudit, son sang est maudit et toi tu ne veux guère mieux vivante ou morte !_ » Vociféra l'homme avant de plongé sa lame dans le corps chétif de la pauvre femme.

Le corps de sa mère tomba lourdement au sol, ses cheveux d'ébène se répandirent autour d'elle et se mêlèrent au sang dont elle se vidait.

La gamine sortie de l'endroit où sa mère avait tenté de la cacher, et bondit sur les hommes présents, les seuls mots qu'elle comprit, avant de leur ôter la vie, furent : « _Un démon ! Un Démon-Loup_ »

Quand Leen reprit connaissance elle se trouvait enfermée. Elle s'approcha de la parois pour identifié le matériau la constituant : du sable.

Gaara avait choisi de l'enfermée dans une coquille de sable, un pour éviter qu'elle ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un et deux qu'elle ne soit blessée. Lorsqu'il entendit les coups portait sur sa protection de fortune et la voix de Leen il comprit que le ninjutsu et genjutsu avait correctement fonctionnait aussi relâcha-t-il le sable.

La jeune fille sourit au jeune Kazekage avant de faire équipe avec lui contre les derniers ninjas qui persistaient encore à les attaquer.

Anko et Ibiki avançaient de concert coude à coude. Comme à son habitude la jeune femme râlait alors que son coéquipier gardait le silence.

« _C'est pas vrai, je commence à avoir faim moi ! Pourquoi y en a encore qui arrive ! J'en ai marre ! Zut, mais dit quelque chose toi !_

-…

-_ Merci de ta compassion Ibiki, franchement t'as rien de plus intéressant. Attention derrière toi. En haut. Bon on était où ? Ah oui. J'ai faim…_ Reprit la belle brune.

-_ Anko a droite !_ Lança le Jounin en évitant les deux autres ninjas que lui avait indiqués sa coéquipière.

-_ Oups, merci. Tu n'as pas quelque chose pour moi? S'il te plaît !_ Demanda Anko en balançant un poigné d'aiguilles à son opposant.

-…

-_ Rahhh, Radin ! Ibiki, en bas_ Grogna la jeune femme.

-_ Ils sont tous trop prévisible…_ Remarqua l'homme au bandana.

-_ Tu crois qu'ils cherchent à nous épuiser ?_ S'enquit Anko.

-_ Possible ils ont l'avantage du nombre._ Admit Ibiki sur ses gardes.

-_ Mais j'ai trop faim moi !_ Râla une nouvelle fois la jeune femme en repoussant un nouveau shinobi d'Oto.

-_ Anko attention !_ » Cria Ibiki alors qu'il venait d'être séparer par leurs adversaires.

Le temps que la jeune femme se retourne la retraite était coupée. Un ninja lui barrait la route, derrière elle vit son équipier se faire attaquer par les trois ninjas restants.

Le disciple de Jirayia repoussa la première vague d'assaut, puis la seconde avec plus de difficulté, son unique problème était de savoir où était Anko. Il la vit aux prises d'un ninja, tentant de le rejoindre. Si à deux ils formaient un duo dévastateur, ils étaient aussi capable de se débrouillait seul, en un contre un elle avait toute ses chances.

Cet instant de réflexion n'échappa pas aux sbires d'Orochimaru qui se jetèrent à nouveau sur Ibiki. Le premier se rua droit sur l'ancien équipier de Yondaime, le second l'attaqua par derrière à distance avec une volée de shurikens et enfin le second utilisa la technique Doton les **Mains de la Terre**.

En contrant les shurikens Ibiki n'avait put éviter l'attaque Doton, et maintenu au sol par les puissantes **Mains de la Terre** il reçut de plein fouet le premier ninja d'Oto.

Anko venait d'en terminer avec son adversaire et lorsqu'elle releva la tête se fut pour voir son équipier transpercé par un Katana. Le temps qu'elle arrive vers lui il ne restait au jounin que quels instants à vivre. La blessure saignait abondamment, le shinobi avait visé le cœur.

Les trois compères s'étaient écarté de leur proie et savouré le spectacle de la douleur peint sur le visage de la jeune femme.

Ibiki sentait que la vie fuyait son corps malgré les soins d'Anko. Il tendit la main et essuya les premières larmes qui coulaient le long des joue de l'ancienne disciple du Sanin déserteur la jeune femme tourna son visage vers lui, ses soins étaient sans effet, Ibiki sourit et murmura les mots qu'il aurait voulu lui dire en d'autres circonstances avant de sombrer dans l'ultime sommeil.

Lorsque la main d'Ibiki quitta son visage Anko comprit que la mort et Orochimaru l'avait emporté une nouvelle fois, elle s'effondra sur le corps sans vie de celui qui l'aimait et bien que ces sentiments ne furent jamais réciproque, elle le pleura longuement avant que la colère et l'envie de vengeance ne prenne possession d'elle.

La marque à la base de son cou chauffa, rougit et se libéra.

Orochimaru et Jirayia s'arrêtèrent au même moment et d'un mouvement synchronisé se tournèrent vers la fabuleuse explosion de chakra. Puis le Sanin aux yeux doré sourit, de son sourire sadique et déclara :

« _Cela faisait longtemps Anko !_ »


	27. Anko, quand le sceau cède

Orochimaru regarda en direction de l'explosion de chakra un sourire sadique au visage. Jirayia était soucieux, comme tout cela allait-il finir, il aurait donné cher pour le savoir. Les deux Sanins se retrouvèrent à nouveau face à face replonger dans leur combat.

L'explosion de chakra était venu jusqu'à Sasuke et Naruto qui stoppèrent leur combat quelques instants le temps pour le disciple du Sanin déserteur de penser :

« _Cette sensation… c'est sans aucun doute un sceau d'Orochimaru qui vient de se libérer… mais qui à Konoha peut bien porter la marque maudite… _»

Et pour le nouvel excentrique ninja de Konoha :

« _Kuso ! Je n'aime pas ça… espérons qui pourront ce débrouiller tout seul, j'ai un mauvais préssentiment en ce moment… mais je suis si près du but ! _»

Les deux adolescents laissèrent là leur réfléxion pour se ruer l'un sur l'autre.

Anko se releva doucement, reposant délicatement la tête de son partenaire sur le sol. La marque de son ancien maître grandissait rapidement toute la partie gauche de son corps en était déjà recouverte. Son œil avait pris une teinte ocre qui contrastait avec la couleur voiline que prenait le marque sur son corps. En peu de temps le sceau maudit avait pris possesion de son être. Anko, ou plutôt sa marque, libéra une nouvelle fois de la puissance. Son bandeau tomba sur le corps sans vie d'Ibiki, libérant ses cheveux, sa veste lui glissa le long des bras, elle était méconnaissable.

Les ninja d'Oto furent d'abord supris, comme une femme comme elle pouvait posséder un sceau d'Orochimaru, cela ne leur disait rien qui vaille. Peut être une peu paniqués ils se jettèrent sur elle de façon un peu désordonné.

Anko releva la tête dans leur direction, et croisa leur regard.

Un frisson de peur parcouru les sbires du Sanin déserteur, ils ne virent pas fondre sur eux la Jounin de Konoha qui à main nue leur trancha la gorge, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Puis Anko avança dans la clairière comme si de rien n'était, les ninja d'Oto qui n'avait pas vu la scène l'attaquaient de front connaissant le même sort que les précédents.

Hanoko transportait tant bien que mal les deux corps de ses équipiers lorsqu'elle croisa Anko. Elle voulut l'appeler mais elle connaissait la jounin assez bien pour savoir qu'en ce moment elle n'avait plus toute sa tête. Au fond d'elle la jeune Anbu sentit une ombre d'angoisse, dû à la présence de son amie. Elle se souvint d'un passé assez lointain d'Anko dans le même état, elle n'en fut que plus alarmée et rejoint aussi vite que possible le reste du groupe pour les prévénir.

Elle arriva au près d'Ino et Shizune en même temps que Kakashi et le groupe de Sakura qui escortait Kurenaï. Le groupe lança une regard suspect à Kakashi qui transportait avec lui le bras droit d'Orochimaru ligoté.

« _Tu pourrais nous donner une explication Kakashi ! _Ragea Gai à son meilleur rival. _Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ! …_

-_ C'est bon, Gai, laisse…_ Coupa Kakashi.

-_ Comment !_ Cria le Jounin.

-_ Y plus important pour le moment qu'un prisonnier…_

-_ Ah oui et quoi donc ?_ Demanda sur le même ton Gai.

-_ Anko… _Répondit Hanoko en déposant au sol les deux corps.

-_ Non, Genma… _S'exclama avec tristesse Gai en voyant le corps du défunt.

-_ Ce n'est pas possible !_ S'exclama Shizune en accourrant.

-_ Je suis désol…_ Commença Hanoko coupée par Kakashi.

-_ Arrêtes ça tout de suite !_ La gronda-t-il.

-_ Et Baki ? _S'enquit Ino en les rejoignant.

-_ Il n'est pas en danger._ Répondit la med-nin en finissant de l'ausculter.

-_ Et donc Anko… je ne comprend ce qu'elle vient faire là !_ Repris Gai en changeant la conversation.

-_ Elle est redevenue folle, comme avant…_ Commença Hanoko complètée par Kakashi.

-_ Le sceau d'Orochimaru s'est de nouveau libéré ! _

-_ Mais pourquoi ? _Voulu savoir la Panthère de Konoha.

-_ C'est une bonne question…_ Dit son Rival de toujours.

-_ D'intervenir maintenant mais on aurait besoin de place pour Kurenaï… _Tenta Denzou au beau milieu de la conversation.

-_ Bon vous allez vous bouger tout de suite ou je me charge de vous foutre dehors !_ » Ragea la disciple de Tsunade avec la même force que Godaïme.

Le silence se fit pendant dix seconde avant que tout le monde tente précipetemment de sortir de la tente de fortune dans laquelle demeurait Témari et Shikamaru, Shizune et Baki, Sakura et Kurenaï, rejoins dans les minutes qui siuvirent par Tenten et Kankurö. Bientôt toutes les équipes furent acculé près de la tente de soins, mais le problème d'Anko n'était pas encore fini.

Sakura prodigua les soins nécessaire à Kurenaï avant de la confier à Ino et de rejoindre le groupe de Kakashi qui discutait dehors tout en défendant la zone du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Sakura avait déjà vu Sasuke dans l'état dans lequel l'examinatrice du second examen de Chuunin se trouvait. Ce souvenir était amèr mais il pouvait être utile en ce moment même. Elle rejoind donc le ninja copieur et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait.

« _Merci Sakura !_ Lui répondit la tête d'épouvantail.

-_ Mais vous allez faire quoi maintenant ?_ Demanda la jeune femme inquiète pour son ancien sensei..

-_ Je vais la ramener pardi !_

-_ Je viens avec toi !_ Ajouta Gai qui écoutait la conversation, son exclamtion fut accompagné de la pose du gars cool qui faillit lui valoir un scalp si Chôji n'avait pas dévié le Shuriken Fûma adverse.

-_ Tu risque de me gêner Gai…_ Répondit Kakashi.

-_ N'ai crainte je n'interviendrait pas auprès d'Anko, par contre j'ai un mauvais préssentimment au sujet d'Ibiki, tu risques d'avoir besoin de moi, en plus tu as combattu Kabuto et utilisait le _**_Kaléidoscope Hypnotique du Sharingan_**_ et bien que tu sois fort tes réserves de chakra ont leur limite !_ Coupa l'homme grenouille.

-_ Bien , quoique je dise rien n'y fera, n'est-ce pas ?_ Kakshi n'eut pas le temps de terminé sa phrase que le sensei de gros sourcils était déjà parti. _On ne le cheangera pas hein…._ »

Sakura sourit puis rejoinsd le reste des med-nins tandi que le copy-nin s'éloignait.

Anko continuait sa marche sanglante, rien n'avait d'importance pas même sa nouvelle puissance, elle se sentait bien c'était sa seule préoccupation tout oubliait ne plus penser. Les ninja d'Oto commencèrent à se méfier d'elle, ils l'observèrent et prirent le temps de se concertaient.

La jounin sentit le changement et son sourire se fit plus franc, ce qui énerva la majorité de ses adversaire qui se ruèrent à nouveau sur elle. La jounin enchaina une série de signe avant de murmurer :

« **_Kinjutsu : Le Kodachi du roi Serpent._** »

Les serpents de son bras droit libérèrent alors un Kodachi aux teintes vert sombre et ébène. Anko attendit un instant que ces ennemis soient à porter de sabres puis elle les trancha savourant le bruit de la lame dans l'air puis dans la chair.

Mais les ninjas d'Oto étaient en surnombre et elle commençait à être dépassé. Elle explosa alors de rire :

« _Qu'elle sensation excise !_Pensait-elle. _Je me sens si bien à tout oublier, rien ne compte, je pourrais mourir maintenant que tout irait bien !_ »

Mais elle continuait à tuer sans penser à autre chose qu'au son de son sabre et cette sensation de bien être.

Gai et Kakashi se dirigeait vers elle guidés par Pakkun. Il trouvèrent le corps d'Ibiki ainsi que le bandeau d'Anko et sa veste.

« _Tu avais raison, Gai, ton préssentiment était justifié…_ Dit Kakashi en ramassent les affaire de la Jounin.

-_ Oui, mais j'aurais préféré avoir tort pour une fois…_ Continua la panthère de Konoha en chargeant le corps du maître de torture de Konoha. _Je ramène son corps aux autres tâche de revenir avec Anko !_

-_ Hn… _» Répondit l'épouventail ailleur.

Les deux Jounins se séparèrent rapidement.

Kakashi retrouva facilement Anko. Cette dernière n'était pas particulièrement en bonne position, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver spécialement jolie en plein combat les cheveux détachés et sans sa veste.

Certaines pensées conditionnées par la lecture d'un certain livre écrit par une certaine personne vinrent lui traverser l'esprit l'espace d'un instant.

Anko en eut marre, elle voulait souffler un moment, avec rapidité elle composa une nouvelle suite de signe puis cria avec force :

« **_Futon no jutsu ! _****_Aoi no Kaze!_** »

Elle leva le bras et un tourbillon bleuté se forma autour d'elle repoussant la vague d'assaillant. Les ninjas d'Oto en eurent marre et la quittèrent pour reformer un groupe plus important en vu de s'attaquer au camp des med-nin.

Kakashi sortit de sa planque pour rejoindre la furie qui se reposait appuyé sur son sabre. Les mains dans les poches il s'approcha confiant de la Jounin et déclara :

« _Eh ben Anko tu es impressionnante quand tu t'y met !_ »

Le regard vide d'émotion de son amie lui répondit aussitôt. Kakashi sortit rapidement un kunaï et para l'attaque furibonde d'Anko. Aucun des deux ne relâchait sa prise, Kakashi fixa la Jounin dans les yeux et dit cette fois plus doucement :

« _Allez Anko revient ! Ca sert à rien de fuir comme ça, ça ne te ressemble pas…_ »

La jeune femme le repoussa puis se jeta à nouveau sur lui, le sabre en avant. Kakashi esquiva rapidement et se plaça derrière elle et reprit :

« _Je sais que tu souffre de savoir Ibiki mort… Mais ce n'est pas une solution de te laisser aller ainsi à la marque maudite…_ »

Une nouvelle fois il lui fallut esquivait la **Lame du Roi Serpent**.

« _Anko ! Tu connais mieux que quiconque les effets de cette marque, tu es la première a qui il l'a posée non ? Alors cesse ça maintenant !_ »

Kakashi commençait lui aussi à perdre son calme, tous les événements de cette journée commençait sincèrement à lui pesaient lourd, la mort de Genma et d'Ibiki et la découverte de l'identité de Kabuto comme son demi-frère, c'était trop pour un seul homme même si dans le cas présent on parle du célèbre Hatake Kakashi.

« _Anko ça suffit !_ » Ordonna-t-il à bout.

Avec sa main droite il bloqua la lame qui lui entailla la paume, Anko malaxa son chakra dans on poing droit et tenta de frapper Kakashi au visage mais il avait été plus rapide qu'elle, anticipant l'action il s'était rapproché de la jeune femme et lui bloqué le bras dans le dos. Serré l'un contre l'autre, ils luttaient, elle pour se libérer de cette contrainte et lui pour qu'elle se calme et reste tranquille. Le copy-ninja ducit sa poigne à contre coeur mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix ou elle allait encore s'échapper. Doucement il approcha ses lèvre de l'oreille d'Anko et commeça à murmurer :

« _Tu n'as rien à craindre Anko, je suis là. Orohimaru va mourir. Ibiki sera venger. Je te promes tout ce que tu veux mais reviens par pitié arrêtes de fuire. Ibiki n'aurait pas voulu te voir ainsi, si tu ne reviens pas pour moi fais le pour lui. Arrêtes s'il te plait ! Ton corps ne supporteras plus longtemps ton chakra et les dégats pourraient être irreversible, j'ai perdu assez de monde comme ça... et je veux pas te perdre en plus... alors reviens !_ »

Au fur et à mesure qu'il lui parlait la jeune femme se calmait, il avait raison elle le savait mais elle savait aussi que si elle revenait, elle allait souffrir. Mais cette voix qui l'appelait, elle avait tellement envie de lui répondre et de lui obéir.

Kakashi remarqua que la marque se résorbait doucement jusqu'à revenir à son état dit normal. Anko s'évanouit dans les bras de l'épouvantail qui n'était pas nonplus en grande forme. Soudain il prit conscience que les autres étaient en danger, puisque tous les ninjas d'Oto convergé vers eux !


	28. Rivaux Légendaires

Orochimaru stoppa une nouvelle fois son offensive se tournant vers la clairère un air déçu au visage. Jirayia remarqua le changement d'humeur de son adversaire et n'en fut que ravi.

"_ C'est déjà fini? Quel dommage. _Grommela ironique le Maître des Serpent.

-_ Cache ta décéption Oro, tu viens de voir que l'amour l'emporte toujours. _Répondit sans cacher sa joie l'Ero-Sanin.

-_ L'Amour dis-tu... Que pourrais-je donc connaitre à ce Sentiment, moi qui fut Orphelin! _Ragea Orochimaru avec haine. _Le seul "Amour" que je connaisse et celui du plaisir de la guerre, penses-tu que cela puisse sauver des vies? _

-_ Et l'Amour de Sandaïme? Et notre équipe? Qu'est-ce donc! _Demanda avec force son ancien compagnon.

-_ Le Village m'a toujours hait! Tu le sais mieux que quiconque!_ Rétorqua l'homme aux yeux de vipère.

-_ Le village te respectait!_ Corrigea Jirayia.

-_ Me respecter? Non le Village m'a toujours craint. Mon seul Avenir résidait dans la guerre. La paix ne m'apportait rien. L'Akatsuki m'a proposé une alternative, mais Itachi Uchiwa a tout fait capoter... Cet enfant est..._ Dit avec une voix glaciale Orochimaru.

-_ Cesses donc de rejeter la faute sur les autres Oro. _Coupa L'Ermite des crapauds

-_ Tu l'as déjà rencontré, non? Eh ben tu comprendra ce que je veux dire... du moins, si tu es encore vivant!_" Hurla la Sanin déserteur en se ruant sur son compère.

Jirayia évita l'attaque en esquivant à droite, Orochimaru allongea alors son cou pour le mordre mais l'ermite pervers avait déjà utilisé son jutsu protecteur qui consistait à remplir sa longue tignasse de chakra lors donnant un aspect et une texture d'épine. L'Homme-Serpent réussi à s'arrêter à quelque milimètre des épines acérées. Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent et s'fusillèrent du regard avant de reprendre leur assaults.

Les coups s'enchaînaient avec rapidité et force aucun des deux hommes ne cédait de terrains à l'autre. Cependant Jirayia était légèrement en plus mauvaise situation que son rival qui menait la danse. Bloquant beaucoup de coups, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en encaisser la même quantité sans arriver à pacer un véritable à Orochimaru.

Jirayia se souvint de pareils affrontemments lors de leurs entraînements, sous les yeux de Tsunade et de Sandaïme Hokage.

Les deux adolescent recommencèrent leur combat. Comme d'habitude l'Enfant-Serpent avait l'avantage sur son ami. En peu de temps il envoya balader Jirayia en magnifique vol plané dans la mare à coté de leur professeur. Orchimaru sourit narquoisement et s'exclama:

"_ Tu aimes tellement tes grenouilles que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'aller les rejoindre même pendant notre entraînement!_

-_ Ce ne sont pas des grenouilles, mais des Crapauds!_ Corrigae son ami énervé, alors que Tsunade lui prodiguait quelques soins.

-_ A moins que ce soit ton attrait pour la Princesse des Limaces qui te pousses à te laisser rouer de coups? _Demanda ironiquement L'Enfant prodige.

-_ Parle toujours, même toi tu admets que sa poitrine a grossi dernièrement... _Grommela le pitre de service.

-_ Mouai, mais y a tout de même mieux à Konoha! _" Ajouta le futur Maître des Serpents avec un sourire malicieux. 

A peine eurent-ils le temps de finir leur phrase respective que Tsunade leur avait créé une bosse de la taille d'une pastèque sur le sommet du crâne. Devant la fureur de celle qui deviendra l'actuelle Godaîme, aucun des deux disciples de Sandaïme ne put riposter. Puis la jeune fille se planta devant les deux garçons, qu'elle avait rapprochés grâce à leur vol personel, et déclara haut et fort:

"_ Jirayia tu peux garder tes informations perverses pour toi! Et Orochimaru sache qu'aucune femme n'aime savoir qu'il existe plus belle qu'elle! A aussi j'oubliais! Ne traïner plus vers les bains le soir, où je devrais m'occuper personnellement de vos cas!_"

Jirayia prit en air boudeur et croisa ses deux bras sur sa poitrine frustré, Orochimaru choisit un air détacha l'air de dire "_ Je vois pas de quoi tu me parles..._". Quand à Tsunade, elle fulminait en les quittant pour rejoindre leur Sensei, qui riait à gorge déployée.

Le souvenir des années passées ramena un sourire sur les lèvres de Jirayia, un sourire triste. Le vieil homme savait qu'il ne pourrait faire comme Naruto, il ne pourrait ramener son compagnon avec lui, Orochimaru était aller trop loin sur la voie du mal. L'Ero-Sanin sentit une nouvelle force l'envahir et il réussit à repousser le Sanin déserteur et à prendre l'avantage sur ce dernier.

Orochimaru grimaça, il perdait du terrain il en était concsience mais il n'arriver plus à proter de coup au Maître des Crapuds en plus son sourire l'énervait, comment pouvait-il sourire? Qu'est-ce qui le faisait sourire? Puisqu'il en était ainsi autant passer au niveau supérieur.

Le Sanin déserteur recula et s'éloigna de son ancien compère. Avec rapidité il enchaîna une suite interminable de signe, face à Jirayia qui, comprennant où il voulait en venir, faisait de même. A la fin de leur enchaînement d'une voix presque synchronisée ils crièrent, pour Orochimaru:

"**_ Ninpô, Invocation du Sabre Sacrée du Prince des Serpents!_**"

Aussitôt apparut dans sa main un long Katana violet et noir, dont la lame luisait.

Et pour Jirayia:

"**_ Ninpô, Invocation du Bâton Bénit du Maître Crapaud!_**"

Un magnifique bâton aux couleurs vert-bleu lagon se dévoila dans la paume de l'ermite.

Les deux hommes restèrent quelques instants sans bouger avant que la zone ne soit remplacé par un immense nuage de poussière dans lequel il était impossible de renconnaître l'un des deux Shinobi. Le bruit des armes s'entrechoquant, et le souffle rauque des deux hommes résonnait dans la clairière comme le bruit des vagues s'écrasant sur les parois rocheuses qui se dressent face à elles.

Orochimaru avait gardé la fluidité qui vait fait de lui l'un des champion de l'acadmie en escrime, Jirayia lui avait un style plus brusque. La lame d'un katana tranche grâce à sa vitesse, le bâton crée des contusions grâce à la force, en tout point ses armes s'opposent.

A un moment Jirayia résussit à frapper avec force son adversaire en déchirant une partie du Kimono de combat d'Orochimaru, dévoilant son torse et sa chair pourrissant. La peau normalement blanche tendant à un gris-vert, pelant laissant apparaître à certain endroit les muscles à vif. Jirayia ne put empêcher son visage de trahir son dégoût et pitié. Orochimaru éclata de rire et déclara:

"_ Qu'y a-t-il mon très cher Jirayia? Mon corps était-il si répugnant que tu doives détourner les yeux en me regardant? Mon torse n'est-il pas le parfait reflet de mon âme?_

-_ Si, ton torse est aussi putride qu'elle!_ Répondit Jirayia. _C'est donc cela la réaction néfaste de ta _**_technique d'immortalité_**_, ton âme abîmé reflette sur ton corps sa pourriture! Combien de temps vas-tu pouvoir encore survivre avant que cette technique ne te tue?_

-_ Le temps que j'ai le corps de Sasuke, avec ses yeux!_" Ragea l'Homme-Serpent les regard injecté de sang.

Jirayia eut un air désolé, son ancien compagnon s'autodrétuisait tout seul. Cette **Technique d'Immortalité** le rapproché peu à peu de la mort, pourrissant sa peau, ses muscles, ses nerfs et un jour viendrait où ce serait son coeur.

Le Sanin aux yeux de vipère profita de ce moment d'innattention pour lancer un nouveau jutsu. Ses mains composèrent à une vitesse vertigineuse ces quelques signes: Cheval-Porc-Coq-Chien-Singe-Serpent, puis il rapprocha ses mains de ses lèvres et forma un cercle avec ses doigts avant de murmurer:

"**_ Kinjutsu, Katon no Jutsu: L'enfer sur terre! _**"

Une flamme immense apparut de ses mains qu'il écarta agrandissant la flamme de manière exponnantiel, un vrai brasier se dressa en direction de L'Ero-Sanin qui serai mort si il n'avait pas eut un réflexe copié de Naruto en partie. Tout d'abord le sanin fit un **Kagebunshin**, son clone et lui lancèrent ensuite deux technique en même temps, le vrai Jirayia **invoqua Gama Bunta** tandi que le clone utilisait une technique Suiton, qui fit apparraître une quantité d'eau impressionnante, cette technique faisait remonté de nappe phréatique de l'eau en surface.

Orochimaru relâcha son jutsu certain dans avoir finit. Mais il fut bien surpris de voir apparaître face à lui le Roi des Crapauds en personne et sur sa tête son adversaire le visage grave, l'Homme aux Serpents lui lança :

« _Tu as la même visage que le jour où je vous ai sauvé toi et Tsunade, avec un Kinjutsu. Tu ne pourras donc jamais t'y faire !_ »

La guerre battait son plein, la légende des Sanins commençait tout juste. Dan est mort il y deux mois maintenant et Tsunade avait commencé à contracter son hemmophobie. La jeune femme justement se battait tant bien que mal quand soudain elle aperçut du sang. C'est le bloquage, elle ne put plus rien faire à la merci des shinobis adversaire elle se laissa rouer de coups. Jirayia la voit petite, paralysée, les yeux roulant dans leur orbite. Ni une ni deux le voilà prés d'elle repoussant les ninjas ennemis. Mais ces derniers reviennaient plus nombreux, toujours plus nombreux.

« _Arrêtes Jirayia, arrêtes je n'en peux plus de tout ça ! Tu saignes ! Arrêtes toi te dis-je ! _Hurla la Sanin.

-_ Mais tu es folle, si j'arrête ils vont te tuer !_ Répondit avec rage son ami repoussant un nouvel opposant.

-_ Mais là c'est toi qui va mourir !Arrêtes toi !_ Implora la jolie blonde en larme. _Ton corps ne suit plus !_

-_ Et alors je me reposerai plus tard !_ » Répondit-il l'air naturel.

Cependant derrière son masque rassuré, le jeune blond sentait bien qu'ils étaient très mal en point. Ses réserves de chakra viendraient rapidemment à être sèche, et ses muscles le faisaient terriblement souffrir, mais il refuse d'abandonner. Une nouvelle vague arrive. Jirayia grogna :

« _Mais il est où Orochimaru, lui qui est si « fort » !_

-_ Ta crise de jalousie ce sera pour plus tard… _Le gronda Tsunade en lui prodiguant des soins, veuillant à éviter les traces de sang frais qui la traumatisent.

-_ On a besoin de mon aide ? _Demanda une voix reconnaissable entre toutes. **_Kinjutsu, Katon no Jutsu : L'enfer sur terre_** »

Orochimaru apparut sur la tête de Manta, en quelques instants les ninjas sont morts carbonisés par les flammes redoutable de la technique interdite. L'Homme-Serpent descendit de sa monture près de ses compères un air suffisant au visage. Jirayia l'attrapa par le col de sa veste Chuunin et le plaqua contre un arbre avant de commencer à parler avec haine :

« _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi !_

-_ Pourquoi quoi ?_ Demanda Orochimaru avec un sourire en coin.

-_ Pourquoi as-tu utilisé cette technique !_ Ragea celui qui deviendra l'Ero-Sanin.

-_ A c'est donc ça le problème… j'ai cru que tu avais honte que je te sauve la vie… mais d'un côté c'est plutôt à moi d'avoir honte d'avoir de tels équipiers : Une Kunoichi med-nin incapable de voir du sang, et un ninja sentimentaliste à cheval sur les méthodes !_ Siffla l'Homme aux yeux de vipère.

-_ Si ces techniques sont appellées Kinjutsu c'est qu'il y a une raison !_ Reprit Jirayia sur le même ton.

-_ Tu es faible, Jirayia ! Quand tu n'auras plus besoin de mon aide pour te battre alors j'écouterais peut être tes remontrances. Maintenant lâches moi où je te tue…_ » Lui glissa doucement son ami pour que Tsunade n'entende pas la fin de la phrase.

Jirayia obéit et relâcha sa prise. Orochimaru sourit, de son sourire narquois qu'il aime tant.

Les deux ninjas sortirent de leur souvenir puis Jirayia fonça sur Orochimaru avec Gama Bunta. Orochimaru grimaça, il ne lui restait plus de chakra entre l'**Invocation du sabre Sacré**, **l'Enfer sur terre** et son corps en décomposition, le Sanin n'en pouvait plus. Il avait joué sa dernière carte avec son Kinjutsu, mais il avait pardu…

Jirayia arrivait droit sur l'Homme-Serpent, Gama Bunta près à le découper au moindre geste. Soudain il virent leur ennemi se redresser, tout sourire et attraper son Katana avant de tourner la lame contre lui et de se transpercer le cœur. Jirayia resta stupéfait, il descendit du Roi des Crapauds et rejoins son ancien compagnon qui agonisait au sol, la vie s'échapant de son cœur au même rytme que son sang.

« _Ne me regarde pas avec pitié Jirayia, c'est effroyable comme sensation !_

-…

-_ Je ne voulais pas perdre contre toi ! Jamais ! J'ai perdu contre moi._ Expliqua le Sanin avant de cracher du sang puis de reprendre._ De toute manière à quoi pouvais-je esperer, ce gamin, Sasuke, et maintenant plus puissant que moi… ton protéger va mourir Jirayia !_ »

Orochimaru avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec une terrible rage et lueur sauvage dans le regard. Puis il eut un spasme et il retombe mort sur le sol. Jirayia détourna la tête du Visage du Maître des crapauds visage qui ne montrait plus aucune haine, mais une sérénité déconcertante. L'Ero-Sanin se tourna alors vers le Lac là où deux jeunes shinobis s'affrontaient avec passion.


	29. Naruto et Sasuke

_Euh... GOMEN!  
Je suis vraiment désolée du terrible retard qui m'a enchaîné...  
euh je promet rien pour l'avenir sauf...  
que je tenterais d'être plus productive!_

Enfin voilà un combat tant attendu...  
alors désolée si je vous déçoit. 

**Chapitre 29: Naruto et Sasuke, une plaie toujours ouverte.**

Tout sembla se taire autour des deux rivaux. Le jeune blond fixait son ancien ami avec des yeux où l'on pouvait lire une confiance retrouvée et aucune haine. L'Uchiwa se tenait en contre-haut, la sensation ressentie puis disparue ne pouvait provenir que d'une seule chose : une marque Maudite d'Orochimaru. Mais peu lui importait, ce qui comptait à l'instant présent, c'était ces deux yeux rouges le tardaient.

« _Redescends de ton nuage Sasuke !_ Hurla Naruto.

-_ Hn… quel nuage ?_

-_ Ne joue pas aux imbéciles!_

-_ Je ne joue pas… mais toi que viens-tu faire ici ? Alors que tu as déjà perdu !_ Siffla le disciple du Sanin déserteur avec une geste désinvolte de la main.

-_ Tu ne comprendras donc jamais ! Si je suis là c'est pour te ramener !_ Cria Naruto en serrant les poings tellement fort que ses falanges blanchirent.

-_ Me ramener ? Mais où ? Où, veux-tu ramener quelqu'un comme moi ?_ Demanda le beau brun en fronçant les sourcils._ Chez moi peut-être, oh non au Village dans notre belle famille où brûle la volonté du feu !_

-_ Ne parle pas de Konoha comme ça !_ »

La dernière réplique de Sasuke avait fait sortir Naruto de ses gongs et il bondit jusqu'à son adversaire. Pour une fois il n'utilisa pas le **Multi-clonage** mais attaqua de front, le jeune Uchiwa ne prit même pas la peine de bouger mais dévia légèrement le coup de l'Enfant-Démon. La vitesse et la force qu'avait mis Naruto dans son coup se retourna contre lui, il fut entrainé vers le sol. Instinctivement il ouvrit le poing et pris appui sur ses mains pour se propulser plus long dans le dos de Sasuke.

« _Pour qui me prends-tu Poltron ?_ Rit Sasuke. _Avec un coup comme celui-là je suis surpris que tu aies pu vaincre un membre de L'Akatsuki._

-_ Tu es toujours aussi fort Sasuke, mais tu l'as toujours été. Ton séjour chez Orochimaru ne t'as pas servi, ne me sous-estime pas !_

-_ Non Naruto !_ Coupa le Brun. _Ne te surestime pas !_ »

Sasuke para de justesse un kunai avec son Katana, emporté dans la conversation, blessé dans son amour propre il n'avait pas prévu une attaque de ce type de la part de son ancien équipier. Le jeune homme se souvint de l'épreuve de sélection que leur avait imposé Kakashi au tout début.

Le jeune Uchiwa venait de se cacher, il se tourna pour observer leur Sensei et vit avec stupéfaction le Blondinet toujours au même endroit.

« _Mais il est complètement fou ! On n'attaque pas un ninja de rang extra supérieur comme ça ! A-t-il seulement idée de qui se tient devant lui ? Kakashi Hatake, le ninja Copieur de Konoha ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que je tombe avec cette bête de foire !_ »

Le jeune brun observa quelques instants le combat avant de choisir d'utiliser le temps gagné par Naruto pour préparer le terrain en posant des pièges.

Le voilà, trois ans avaient passé et ils n'étaient plus les mêmes ! Naruto se rua alors sur Sasuke ouvrant sa course d'un Kunaï, qui une fois encore, fut stoppé par la lame de l'Uchiwa qui lui tournait encore le dos. Arrivé assez près de lui il créa un clone qui prit appui sur son dos et alla caler son poing dans le visage du jeune déserteur. Mais, bientôt, apparu aux pieds du Blond, une bûche d'une banalité sans pareille, suivie d'un rire sardonique.

Sakura releva la tête et regarda en direction du Nord là où une formidable vague de chakra s'élevait. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour en déduire la cause. La jeune kunoichi bondit sur ses pieds et s'élança mais elle se heurta au torse de Lee. Le jeune homme la regarda avec désapprobation.

« _Tu devrais les laisser…_ Commença le Chuunin en vert avant d'être coupé.

-_ Non, moi aussi je veux me battre ! Naruto et Sasuke… c'est mon équipe, l'équipe 7 je ne peux pas les laisser s'entre-tuer en croisant les bras ! Laisse moi passer Lee._

-_ C'est bien trop dangereux, dans leur combat ils ne feront pas attention à toi !_ Cria encore plus fort la panthère de jade de Konoha.

-_ Laisse moi passer._ Ordonna froidement la med-nin.

-_ Non. _» Répondit sur le même ton Lee.

Sakura contourna le Chuunin et le frappa à la nuque. Surprit, il ne put riposter et tomba à genoux. Lorsqu'il voulut se relever, il comprit que le coup n'était pas anodin, quand il voulait bouger la main gauche son pied droit répondait, et si c'était l'épaule droite il avait le genou gauche qui bougeait.

« _C'est une technique Médicale, j'ai _**_brouillé ton système nerveux._**

-_ Sakura ! S'il te plaît écoute moi rien qu'une fois !_ Tenta une dernière fois le jeune homme.

-_ Ino !_ » Cria Sakura avant de disparaître pour rejoindre ses camarades.

La jeune Yamanaka ne fut pas longue à arriver. A sa grande surprise elle découvrit Lee à genoux, le front en sueur luttant pour se relever et retombant immédiatement après. La jolie blonde le rejoint et lui demanda des informations sur son état et sur Sakura.

« _Elle a _**_brouillé mon système nerveux_**_… et elle … elle est partie rejoindre Naruto et Sasuke… au Nord._ »

Ino sourit tristement, elle savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire : lorsque Sakura avait choisi quelque chose elle s'y tenait. Lee n'y était pour rien. Le pauvre jeune homme avait sous-estimé Sakura et sa force de caractère, une force qui faisait d'elle la digne héritière du savoir de Tsunade-hime. Ino corrigea les effets de l'attaque de Sakura puis aida Lee à rejoindre le campement tout en souhaitant à Sakura de ramener les deux garçons, en vie.

Naruto se retourna vers Sasuke qui lentement passait en CS2, alors que lui restait de marbre. Les deux jeunes hommes se fixèrent du regard et pendant ce laps de temps, Sasuke rentra dans l'espace-temps propre au sceau de Kyûbi. Là, il fit une découverte qu'il le surpris, le Démon Renard était gentiment aux ordres de Naruto, enfermé derrière le sceau. Il ne tentait plus de sortir comme là dernière fois où il l'avait rencontré.

Le démon à neuf queues fixa de ses yeux rubis le jeune Uchiwa qui pénétrait dans la zone qui lui était réservée :

« _Encore toi ?_

-_ Hn…_

-_ Que viens-tu chercher ici? Une réponse à des questions au sujet de ton frère…_

-_ Tais-toi…_

-_ A moins que ce soit Madara, le tueur sanguinaire, le fondateur des Uchiwa qui t'ait guidé jusqu'à moi ?_

-_ Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles._

-_ Les Uchiwa ont donc aussi honte que cela de Madara, leur ancêtre, qu'ils n'en parleent plus. Madara est le créateur du _**_Sharingan_**_. Comme tu le sais, ta pupille est à la base un _**_Byakugan_**_ mais Madara tua tellement de personnes que la légende raconte que le sang qu'il a vu couler a coloré ses yeux et modifié ses propriétés._

-_ Quel joli conte pour enfant._

-_ Ne soit pas si prétentieux gamin !_ Ragea le Démon. _Madara était sanguinaire, bien plus que n'importe quel Démon, sa puissance me faisait trembler d'excitation mais je n'ai pas eu le loisir de le rencontrer. Son fils et les Hyûga le tuèrent avant moi !_

-_ Votre discussion est terminée ? _» Demanda une voix dans le dos de Sasuke.

Le survivant des Uchiwa tourna légèrement la tête pour apercevoir son rival appuyé contre un mur, le fixant avec détermination.

« _On a un combat à finir… Sasuke je vais te ramener au village !_ »

Aussitôt ils se retrouvèrent hors du corps du jeune Uzumaki. Sasuke abandonna son sabre et attendit l'attaque de Naruto. Ce dernier créa un **Multi-clonage de Masse** puis chacun de ses clones se rua sur le brun. Calmement Sasuke composa une suite de signe et lorsque tous les **clones** furent sur lui, il relâcha son jutsu. Un **Chidori** parcouru tout son corps faisant disparaître un à un les **Kage Bunshin**. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous explosé, il relâcha sa technique. Naruto se précipita sur cette ouverture, mais les Ailes de Sasuke le repoussèrent négligemment. Ensuite le jeune Uchiwa s'envola au-dessus du jeune Blond.

« _Tu sais quelle est la différence entre toi et moi Naruto ? Toi tu es le Renard, tu contemples le ciel en rêvant qu'un jour tu le rejoindras. Et moi je suis le Faucon à qui le Ciel appartient !_

-_ Mais le Faucon se brûle les ailes à voler trop haut… alors que le Renard, futé, trouve une solution !_ » Corrigea Naruto.

Le jeune Uchiwa tiqua. Naruto recomposa une nouvelle fois son signe et créa trois **Clones de l'ombre**. L'un monta à la cime d'un arbre, un autre à mi-hauteur et le troisième resta avec Naruto. Ce dernier courut, prit appui sur les mains du premier **Clone** qui le propulsa en l'air, puis il attrapa la main du second qui lui donna en nouvel élan pour rejoindre le troisième qui l'envoya au niveau du disciple d'Orochimaru. Etonné de l'astuce il reçut de plein fouet le coup de pied de l'Uzumaki.

Sasuke rencontra durement le sol encaissant une bonne partie du choc grâce à ses ailes. Naruto redescendit, bondissant de branche en branche. Puis ils se firent de nouveau face.

« _Je t'aimais comme un frère Sasuke ! Tu étais mon meilleur ami, le seul… Tu étais un modèle, une personne que je voulais rejoindre, un idéal. Aimé de tous, désiré des filles, doué, félicité… Mais aujourd'hui je t'ai rattrapé et c'est à moi de te ramener et de te faire entendre raison !_

-_ M'aider ? Hahaha !_ Ria sadiquement l'Uchiwa.

-_ Et Sakura, as-tu seulement idée de la douleur qu'elle a ressenti ?_ Demanda avec fureur Naruto.

-_ Tais-toi !_ Ordonna le jeune brun.

-_ Sais-tu combien de temps il lui a fallut pour se relever ? Elle jouait les fortes devant les autres mais, tous les soirs elle pleurait, et ne faisait que cauchemarder !_

-_ Tais-toi ! Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom !_

-_ Elle t'aimait réellement, tu comptais plus que tout pour elle ! Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fait autant souffrir ? Toi qui sais quelle douleur on ressent lorsque ces liens sont brisés !_ »

Sasuke n'en supporta pas plus, il prépara son **Super Chidori** sa main gauche, se chargeant de chakra dévastateur, fut bientôt parcouru d'éclairs Bleu et Violet et le chant des Milles Oiseaux se fit entendre. Naruto créa en réponse un **Clone** qui l'aida à créer son **Rasengan**.

Sakura continuait sa course au hasard, guidée par le Chakra des garçons. Elle sentait battre dans ses tempes son sang, son cœur s'emballait à l'idée de revoir Sasuke mais en même temps elle craignait que les deux jeunes hommes ne s'entre-tuent. Soudain elle aperçut du mouvement sur sa gauche, d'une nature curieuse elle alla voir ce qui se passait.

« _Kakashi-sensei ?_

-_ Sakura? __Mais que fais-tu là?_ Demanda le Ninja Copieur aussi surpris qu'elle.

-_ Je rejoins Naruto et ne tentez pas de m'en empêcher !_

-_ Haha… je suis trop fatigué pour le faire de toute manière. Je n'ai même plus assez de force pour transporter Anko jusqu'au camp…_ »

Sakura remarqua alors la présence de la Jounin endormie. L'examinatrice du second examen de Chuunin lui semblait étrangère, calme. Les cheveux défaits, personne n'aurait pu dire que c'était la même personne qui, quelques années plus tôt avait flanqué une frousse exceptionnelle aux trois-quarts des participants.

Soudain la Chuunin aux cheveux roses se rappela de quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha d'Anko et attrapa la sacoche médicale de cette dernière. N'étant pas une spécialiste des arcanes médicales Anko ne possédait que les baumes et capsules basiques mais Tsunade avait ordonné à toutes les Kunoichis de prendre avec elles les pilules que Shizune et elle avaient préparées. Au premier coup d'œil elle les reconnu à leur teinte vert pâle. Avec dextérité elle en fit avalé une à Anko, puis en tendit une autre à Kakashi qui l'avala.

Rassurée pour les deux jounins, Sakura s'apprêta à les quitter quand la main de Kakashi se posa avec fermeté sur son épaule.

« _Ramène les._ »

Ces deux mots accompagnèrent Sakura tout au long de sa course effrénée dans la forêt. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait une étrange impression la gagnait : pourquoi tout était si calme ? Pourquoi aucun ninja d'Oto ne croisait sa route ? Pourquoi ? D'autres questions auraient pu la toucher si le Chant des Milles Oiseaux ne l'avait pas sortie de sa réflexion.

Sasuke et Naruto s'observaient en chien de faïence. Aucun des deux n'osaient bouger mais leur technique ne pouvait rester sous cette forme de façon infinie. Rien ne déclancha l'attaque, mais les deux jeunes shinobis se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre tendant leur bras vers l'adversaire. Les deux corps, propulsés à pleine vitesse se rapprochaient mètre par mètre, bientôt l'impact.

Au dernier moment Naruto se concentra et sous le regard ahuri de Sasuke le **Rasengan** se changea. La sphère parfaite fut parcouru de piques, et le jeune Uchiwa entendis la voix de L'Uzumaki murmurer :

« **_Futon no jutsu : RasenganShuriken._**» 

Le mot « futon » resta à résonner dans l'esprit de l'Uchiwa qui vit son **Chidori** se faire aspirer puis disparaître. L'attaque de Naruto le percuta de plein fouet. Il sentit de partout sur son corps des milliers d'aiguilles entrer dans son corps. Puis plus rien.

Naruto sentit une sensation de lourdeur lui parcourir le bras. Puis une extrême fatigue s'empara de lui. Les mots de Sakura lui revinrent.

Sakura entra en trombe dans sa chambre, l'air furieuse.

« _Pourquoi tu ne veux pas nous écouter !_

-_ De quoi tu parles Sakura ?_

-_ Baka ! Mais de ton bras évidemment !_

-_ A ça…_

-_ Si tu continues comme ça il sera inutilisable!_

-_ Je ramènerais Sasuke coûte que coûte, même si j'en perds mon bras droit !_

-_ Et ton rêve d'Hokage ?_

-_ Sakura, si je suis incapable de ramener Sasuke alors j'abandonnerai tout espoir de devenir Hokage. Et si je le ramène mais que je perds mon bras, alors je deviendrai Hokage avec pour seul arme mon bras gauche. C'est ça mon Nindô !_ »

Avait-il réussi à battre Sasuke ? Naruto était certain d'avoir perdu son bras mais il ne savait où était son ami. Il avait donné le meilleur de lui-même. Il avait dépassé ses limites. Il voulait y croire, croire qu'il avait battu Sasuke !

Sakura avait entendu le fracas de l'attaque, la peur au ventre elle priait pour ne pas arriver trop tard. Le silence qui avait suivit n'avait pas pour effet de la rassurer. Soudain sa cavalcade prit fin à l'entrée d'une clairière. Les deux corps étaient à terre à chacun des bouts de la zone. Aucun ne bougeait.

La jeune fille retint son souffle. Trop tard ? Etait-il trop tard ? Elle ne voulait y croire.

Puis la forme à gauche remua, la tâche orange et noire se redressa complètement et sourit à Sakura. Quant à l'autre il se releva difficilement et se lança sur Naruto. Le jeune homme brun frappa avec le reste de ses forces. L'Uzumaki bloqua de sa main gauche le poing vengeur, son autre bras pendant sur son flanc. Sasuke arma une nouvelle fois son poing et fut sur le point de toucher son Rival quand la Kunoichi s'interposa.

Sasuke stoppa son geste à quelques millimètres du visage de son ancienne équipière, qu'il fixa dans les yeux avant de s'évanouir. La jeune fille le récupéra dans ses bras, le visage adouci. Derrière elle, elle sentit Naruto s'adosser à un arbre. Elle ne pouvait douter de ce qu'elle avait vu, son bras amorphe, sans vie… se balançant le long de son corps. Et Sasuke épuisé qui avait encaissait l'attaque dévastatrice du jeune excentrique blond.

Sakura regarda le visage serein de Sasuke. Puis elle le ligota devant l'incompréhension de Naruto.

« _Je te rappelle qu'il est un missing-ninja. Et qu'il doit être traité comme tel._ »

Naruto, trop fatigué pour riposter, acquiesça d'un bref signe de tête. Sakura termina sa besogne puis donna à Naruto une pilule énergisante et lui prodigua des soins de base avant de lui expliquer la situation générale des ninjas de Konoha. Le jeune homme eut la même impression qu'elle au sujet des Ninjas d'Oto, il se tramait quelque chose !

Les deux amis attrapèrent ensuite Sasuke toujours évanoui et drogué, Sakura ne voulant prendre aucun risque, puis ils se mirent en route pour le camp. 

_Bon ben fallait le faire...  
Enfin bref je sais que j'ai mis du temps à le poster mais le voilà!_

bon j'ai quelques question maintenant sur ma fiction:

1) N'y a-t-il pas trop de FlashBack?

2) Est-ce que le fait que je coupe mes action en croisant des actions est gênant?

3) Etes-vous plus intérreser qu'au départ, ou au contraire moins?

Et je suis désolée de m'être tant éloignée de Leen mais je vous rassure, elle va revenir!


	30. la fin d'une guerre

_Pfou 3167 mots et encore j'ai coupé un passage... un gros passage!  
Bon ben va y avoir du monde!_

Bonne lecture! 

Chapitre 30: La fin d'une guerre

Kakashi avançait difficilement, pas encore remis de son utilisation du ******Sharingan**. De plus il était dans l'obligation de ramener Anko, toujours évanouie, au camp. Le silence de la forêt l'inquiétait cependant, bien plus que ses propres blessures. Tout était calme, l'écho des combats qui aurait dû lui arriver se taisait. Son expérience du combat l'alarma, quelque chose se tramait. 

Soudain le Jounin arriva en vue du camp et devant lui le danger se découvrit. Tous les ninjas d'Oto qui restaient avait décidé d'encercler le camp. Les troupes de Konoha étaient dans l'obligation de garder leur position pour ne pas permettre d'ouverture, mais en restant figées, elles offraient aux Shinobis adversaire une occasion de préparer une attaque en groupe.

Kakashi pesta, seul il n'était d'aucune aide pour ses frères d'armes de Konoha. Posé en observateur il s'attendait à être le témoin d'un carnage.

Les ninjas d'Oto se souriaient mutuellement : ils tenaient dans leur filets, leurs adversaires. D'un coup d'œil complice, ils relâchèrent d'un même élan leur ******Marque Maudite**. Dans un râle bestial, les yeux révulsés, les muscles tendus ils se laissèrent absorber par la puissance maléfique qui leur avait été offerte.

Quand chacun d'eux fut transformé en bête hideuse, ils commencèrent une série de signes. A leur visage, on pouvait deviner que c'était leur dernière tentative pour sauver l'honneur de leur maître disparut. A la fin de la composition de signes, ils se tendirent la main. Un flux extraordinaire parcouru le cercle de corps.

Le groupe des ninja du Village caché des Feuilles observait en frissonnant.  
Izumo se tourna vers Kotetsu. Les deux amis sentaient le danger naissant, ils ne pouvaient cependant pas abandonner les Med-nin, qui ne pourraient soigner les blesser et se défendre en même temps.

Gai regarda Lee. Plus tôt, il avait ramené le corps d'Ibiki, créant de nouveaux pleurs, mais en ce moment là, il n'était plus triste : il voulait seulement protéger les prochaines générations. Il ne voulait plus voir de morts. Le maître de Taijutsu se tourna vers son élève fétiche et pris la pose « Nice Guy ». Le jeune Chuunin vert, qui avait retrouvé la mobilité de son corps, sourit à son maître : ensemble ils allaient vaincre.

Tous les Chuunins et Jounins capables de ce battre entourèrent la zone, prêts à combattre au moindre signe hostile. Hinata, Shino et Kiba se placèrent à l'Est ; Tenten, Neji et Gaara au Nord ; Leen, Hanoko et Denzou à l'Ouest ; enfin au Sud, Chôji rejoignit Izumo et Kotestu.

Dans le camp proprement dit, les Med-nin s'activaient, Kankurô restait faible mais sans plus, l'antidote de Tsunade avait eut un effet prodigieux sur lui. Kurenaï s'étant calmée, ses contractions avaient cessé. Baki était stable mais toujours dans le coma. Et Shizune commençait a fatiguer. Malgré l'aide d'Ino, l'assistante de Godaime utilisait une quantité d'énergie phénoménale pour les soins.

Tous les rangs de Konoha tremblèrent lorsque les ninjas d'Oto commencèrent leur technique. Un regard terrifié parcourut les ninjas : que pouvaient-ils faire dans la situation où ils étaient ? 

Kakashi se pétrifia : avec une telle décharge d'énergie, le camp allait être détruit, réduit en cendre. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Agir en héros et casser le cercle d'énergie en y perdant la vie ? Fuir au loin et regretter tout sa vie sa lâcheté ?

Soudain, le tonnerre se fit entendre et un éclair zébra le ciel bleu, alors qu'une voix s'élevait de l'autre côté du camp, à l'abri du sous-bois :

« **__****Raiton no Jutsu : Le Chatiment du Ciel !** »

L'éclair frappa un des shinobis ennemi qui s'effondra au sol, mort. Puis une seconde voix cria :

« **__****Futon no Jutsu : L'Arc Blanc !** »

Deux Flèches translucides quittèrent le même sous-bois et transpercèrent chacune un ninja d'Oto qui s'abattit au sol lourdement. Et d'autres voix s'élevèrent du même fourré :

« **__****Technique de Décuplement partiel : Le Bras et la Paume !**

-**__**** Ninpô Manipulation des Ombres : L'étreinte mortelle !**

-**__**** Ninpô : Confusion !**_ Voilà le trio eternel de Konoha qui arrive !_ »

Les trois hommes terrassèrent cinq ninjas, puis se jetèrent dans la mêlée, soutenus par les auteurs des deux premières attaques : Raîdo et Iwashi.

Dans le camp, l'espoir repris après le premier assaut de Raîdo. Izumo et Kotetsu se lancèrent sur les deux Shinobi qui entouraient celui qui venait de tomber au sol. Puis, suivi l'attaque d'Iwashi qui permit à Leen de se jeter dans la mêlée. Les sabres en avant, elle trancha nette les deux bras d'un ninja dont les gènes avaient du être muter avec ceux d'un Lion, vu la crinière qui ornait son cou.

Et lorsque la technique de son père apparut Chôji bondit en avant en criant :

« _Père ! _**__****Ninpô Décuplement Partiel du Corps: La Main et le Bras** »

Leur deux mains se rencontrèrent et se lièrent puis ils tirent l'un à l'autre en rendant à leur bras, la taille normale. Ce faisant, ils déclarèrent d'une même voix :

« **__****Ninpô Décuplement Partiel : L'Abdomen !** »

Les ninjas d'Oto se trouvant entre les deux Akimichi furent écrasés impitoyablement. Quant à Shikaku, le fait de ne pas voir son fils parmi les ninjas debout, le rempli de fureur, et ses attaques en furent plus précises et violentes. Et Inochi, souhaitant revoir sa fille le plus vite possible, se mit dos à dos avec Shikaku. A eux deux ils semaient la panique dans les rangs adverses.

Des fourrés, alors qu'Oto pensait avoir reçu le gros du groupe, sortirent Hana Inuzuka et sa mère, accompagnées de leurs chiens, elles dévalèrent la pente à la rencontre de Kiba. Leurs chiens se jetant avec rage sur les ninjas qui leur barraient la route. Les canidés plantaient leurs crocs acérés dans les chairs aux teintes vertes ou violettes des êtres mi-homme, mi-bête nés dans le laboratoire du Sanin déserteur.

Derrière elles, apparurent Hanabi et le chef du Clan Hyûga soutenu par Gen Aburame. Le Maître des insectes ouvrait la voie, ces bestioles pompant le chakra sans ménage des monstres qu'avait créé Orochimaru, puis Hanabi et son père les terminèrent en utilisant ******Le Poing Souple**.

Pour clôturer la vague de ninjas, Iruka, Ebisu et son équipe ainsi que Sai, qui les couvrait en lançant sur les troupes d'Oto son armée de créatures d'encres, se joignirent aux festivités.

Les trois groupes prirent en tenaille un attroupement d'ennemis puis continuèrent, laissant derrière eux nombre de cadavres qui se ratatinaient de seconde en seconde, subissant les efforts secondaires de la puissance qui les avait submergé.

Hinata se sentit remplie de joie à la vue de sa famille. Avec l'aide de Shino et Kiba elle força le passage au milieu de l'avant garde des Shinobis d'Oto. Leur entraînement et habitude au travail d'équipe leur permirent de mettre rapidement en déroute les ninjas, qui croulaient littéralement par l'attaque de Konoha qui les tenait enfermer dans un étau qui se refermait lentement sur eux.

Bientôt, ils arrivèrent à se rejoindre. Là, la famille Hyûga montra une attaque magistrale. Les trois membres de la Souke se mirent dos à dos, le bras droit levé dans leur dos, l'autre touchant presque le sol, la jambe gauche tendue en avant. Et d'un seul coup ils lancèrent chacun le ******Tourbillon Divin**. Le souflle des trois attaques en créa un quatrième qui balaya un second périmètre, causant de lourd dégâts aux ninjas opposants des alentours.

Kiba récupéra auprès de sa famille des pilules de l'armée qui lui permirent, à lui et Akamaru de pouvoir utiliser de nouveau leurs techniques fétiches. D'un simple geste du pouce le jeune Inuzuka propulsa dans la gueule grande ouverte de son chien une capsule rouge, dont la couleur gagna rapidement tout le pelage du chien. Puis le jeune garçon joignit ses mains et cria :

« **__****Ninpô La voix de la Bête : La Danse de l'Homme-bête !** »

Aussitôt, les deux amis se ruèrent à l'assaut des Shinobis du Son. Puis Shino et Gen mirent au point un système ingénieux avec leurs insectes qui formaient un anneau autour d'eux, empoisonnant les ninjas d'Oto à proximité. Les quelques-uns uns qui restèrent debout recevaient en prime une rafale de coups.

Leen dansait à nouveau au milieu des ninjas adverses, sa lame s'abattant sur leurs membres, se relevant dans les airs pour reprendre de l'élan, et découpant à nouveau, sans effort, les muscles et os des colosses qui se dressaient devant elle. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était dangereusement éloignée d'Hanoko et Denzou et que, maintenant, elle évoluait seule. A chaque mouvement qu'elle ferait, elle laisserait une ouverture dans son dos, elle ne pouvait utiliser le ******Byukugan** sans risquer de perdre le contrôle sur elle-même. Mais, dans le cas présent, avait-elle vraiment le choix ?

Sans réfléchir, par souci de survie, elle joignit ses mains et commença à dire :

« **__****Byaku…**

-**__**** Chidori!** Coupa une voix qu'elle pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

-_ Sempai !_ S'exclama la JNS alors que le Ninja Copieur débarquait à côté d'elle foudroyant au passage deux ennemis de Konoha.

-_ J'étais coincé hors de la clairière._

-_ Comment va Anko ?_

-_ Elle dort. Attention derrière toi._ » En disant cela ils tournèrent de façon à ce que ce soit Kakashi qui réceptionne avec un joli Katon le shinobi opposant.

Les deux ninjas continuèrent ainsi à frapper, retrouvant les habitudes du passé.

Bientôt il ne resta plus aucun ninja du Son, les effets secondaires de leur technique les transformaient en cendres qui s'éparpillaient ensuite au gré du vent. Les shinobis de Konoha purent enfin souffler et se retrouver, pour ceux qui n'avaient pu se voir au milieu du champ de bataille.

Les trois Hyûga qui avaient combattu ensemble recherchèrent avidement Neji qui, avec Tenten, avait causé de gros dommage aux Sbires d'Orochimaru. La grande famille passa outre les conventions et Hanabi se jeta au cou de son Cousin, même Hiashi se permit un geste affectueux pour son neveu.

Sai et Inochi se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du camp, certains de trouver Ino inconsciente et blessée. Mais la jeune fille allait très bien et lorsqu'elle aperçut Sai, elle bondit sur ses pieds et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Son père, pas encore mis au courant de leur relation, faillit s'évanouir sur le coup de la surprise. Puis gênée par son propre comportement, Ino se présenta timidement à son père, encore sous le choc, ravi de voir sa fille unique en pleine santé.  
Chô et Chôji se posèrent à l'extérieur pour grignoter un paquet de chips, rejoints ensuite par la famille Aburame et la famille Inuzuka, dont les chiens finirent les restes.

Shikaku fit le tour de la clairière avant de se résigner à entrer dans le camp. Témari effectuait toujours les soins, ses doigts posés au niveau des temps du jeune Nara, laissant filtré un flux continu de Chakra qui avait comme but de stabiliser celui de Shikamaru. Absorbée par sa tâche, la jeune fille de Suna ne remarque pas l'arrivé du chef du clan Nara. Ce dernier s'agenouilla près de son fils, perdu dans un mélange de tristesse et d'angoisse. Il observa le visage pâle de son enfant et son air pourtant serein. Puis son regard se posa sur Temari qui, surprise de le trouver là, sursauta brisant l'échange de Chakra. Prenant conscience de cela, la sœur du Kazekage se remit immédiatement au travail.

Raîdo et Iwashi rejoignirent Izumo, Kotetsu et Hanoko. Surpris de ne pas voir Genma, ils demandèrent où se trouvait ce dernier. La belle Ambu fondit en larme et partit se réfugier à l'ombre des regards. Iruka la suivit du regard, il venait de parler avec Gai et avait appris pour Ibiki et Genma. Il voulut la rejoindre mais le Maître de Taijutsu l'arrêta :

« _En ce moment tu ne peux rien faire, ni personne… la blessure est trop récente pour qu'elle accepte de l'aide. Les pleurs la soulageront sans doute un peu._

-_ Mais Gai…_

-_ Que vas-tu lui dire? Crois-moi, il faut la laisser seule._ »

Le professeur se résigna à contre cœur. Konohamaru et ses amis arrivèrent à ce moment là.

« _Hey ! Il est où Naruto ?_

-_ C'est vrai ça ! Où est-il celui-là ?_ Demanda Iruka.

-_ Il est partit combattre son rival de toujours. J'espère que la volonté du feu l'a emporté… Sakura l'a rejoint._

-_ Je suis rassuré si nee-san est avec lui !_ » S'exclama Moegi.

Le petit groupe continua de parler un moment.

Sakura avançait traînant derrière elle Sasuke toujours dans le coma. Naruto marchait à ses côtés. Elle lui avait bloqué le bras contre le torse mais son état était tel qu'elle ignorait si il pourrait un jour le réutiliser. Malgré tout, les capacités de récupération de l'Uzumaki l'épataient toujours autant.

« _On arrive bientôt ?_ Demanda le jeune blond.

-_ Tais-toi un peu Naruto !_ » Grommela la kunoichi.

L'enfant sceau se mit alors à bouder et shoota dans un caillou alors que la clairière s'ouvrit devant eux.

Tsunade avait quitté le reste des renforts avant d'arriver au camp. Certaine d'avoir ressentie le chakra de Jirayia et d'Orochimaru, elle avait coupé au plus court pour les rejoindre. La zone de combat où s'étaient affrontés les deux Sanin trahissait la violence du combat. Tsunade se sentit rassurée de voir son ami encore debout. Elle le rejoignit rapidement.

Jirayia n'avait pas quitté le corps d'Orochimaru, se demandant quelle attitude il lui fallait prendre. Orochimaru le déserteur était mort, mais Orochimaru le héros de guerre était mort aussi. Pour l'un, il fallait brûler le corps sur place, pour l'autre reprendre ses cendres près des Hokage. 

Soudain il sentit une présence familière le rejoindre sans se retourner il lui demmanda :

« _Que devons-nous faire de son corps ?_

-_ Je ne sais pas…_

-_ Je pense que… Sandaime aurait voulu qu'il soit traité en Héro…_

-_ Mais le village l'acceptera-t-il ? Tant de personnes ont oublié ses exploits, et ses bienfaits durant la Guerre contre Iwa… que je me demande si tous ne le connaissent pas comme un monstre…_

-_ Alors il nous faudra leur raconter qui Orochimaru était avant._ » La voix implacable de Jirayia surprit Tsunade.

L'Ermite se toura vers elle et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, la fixant dans les yeux. Puis lentement il lui raconta la mort d'Orochimaru, son suicide, leur ultime discussion…

La Kunoichi repensa alors à leur passé, le jour où ils furent tout trois convoqués par celui qui allait être leur Sensei à la suite de l'examen académique.

« _Bien, comme je ne vous connais pas, et que je n'ai pas envie de faire équipe avec des étrangers, je vous demande de vous présenter. Si vous voulez un exemple, je me présente en premier… Euh, je suis Sarutobi. J'aime la bonne nourriture, et mes amis, et mon Village. Je déteste la fainéantise et le mensonge. Mon but est de devenir Hokage pour protéger le village et ses habitants ainsi que faire honneur à mes deux Sensei._ » Dit le ninja qui se dressait devant.

Cet homme inspira immédiatement du respect aux trois nouveaux Genins. Calmement et timidement Tsunade se présenta :

« _Je m'appelle Tsunade. J'aime… mon petit frère et mon grand-père, Ichidaime. J'aime pas… me faire mater par l'autre Baka de Jirayia ! Mon but… devenir un bon ninja comme mon grand-père._

-_ Avec un exemple comme Ichidaime… tu ne peux que réussir !_ S'exclama le professeur.

-_ Moi je suis Jirayia. J'aime mater les belles filles, pas comme la planche à pain de Tsunade ! Je n'aime pas… euh la pluie et l'hiver car les filles se couvrent ! Mon but devenir un Ninja respecté et écrire un Best-seller !_ Dit avec empressement le second membre de l'équipe. Avec ses cheveux blancs en bataille et ses traits sous les yeux ils avaient l'air d'un clown.

-_Jirayia dis-tu… On m'a beaucoup parlé de toi… Tu es indiscipliné et excentrique, non ?_ Demanda l'homme en fixant le jeune garnement qui bouda. _Et toi ?_ »

Le dernier membre de l'équipe émergea de sa méditation et cessa de jouer avec son kunai. Ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent un moment ceux de celui qui deviendrait par la suite Sandaime. Personne ne sut ce qu'ils se dirent à cet instant, puis le préadolescent commença à parler d'une voix sensuelle et posée :

« _Je suis Orochimaru. J'aime… je ne connaît pas bien la notion d'amour donc je ne peux pas répondre à votre question. Et je n'aime pas… le problème et semblable au précédent. Mon but… arriver à me faire accepter dans le village comme un ninja d'exception._

-_ Orochimaru… Tu as été le mieux noté à l'Examen Académique cette année. Bien, bon, on se trouve ici demain, j'ai une surprise pour vous ! _» Sur ce, le shinobi disparut et laissa les trois jeunes faire connaissance.

Mais à peine eut-il disparut qu'Orochimaru partit de son côté prétextant un entraînement à finir. Les deux autres le trouvaient décidément très antipathique et mystérieux. Ils choisirent de croire à son mensonge et restèrent seuls.

Jirayia secoua l'épaule de Tsunade la sortant de ses souvenirs. Les deux Sanins devaient maintenant faire un choix en ce qui concernait leur ancien camarade.

Konohamaru et Moegi furent les premiers à apercevoir Sakura et Naruto qui entraient dans la clairière, traînant encore Sasuke. Le petit fils de Sandaime courut à leur rencontre. Naruto était ravi de le retrouver. Après tout, Konohamaru n'était-il pas le petit frère qui lui manquait ?

Sakura les laissa et transporta Sasuke jusqu'à la cellule de fortune maintenuz par Denzou et son affinité Mokuton. Kabuto lança un regard dédaigneux au possesseur du ******Sharingan**. Puis se reblottit au fond de sa cage.  
Il ne manquait plus que Tsunade et Jirayia.

Les deux Sanins revinrent quelques heures plus tard avec le corps d'Orochimaru, puis l'Hokage s'adressa à ses troupes :

« _Demain nous serons à Konoha et chacun retrouvera sa famille. Mais ce soir, nous dormons sur place. Les funérailles des Shinobis du village de Konoha auront lieux dans trois jours, sous la pleine lune. Les corps des ninjas d'Oto ayant été réduits en cendre nous n'auront pas à brûler leurs corps… Maintenant que chacun se repose !_ »

Toutes les personnes présentent soupirèrent, puis l'on prépara les couches et la nuit passa. 

_Bien merci tout d'abord pour tout vos commentaire qui font super plaisir!_

Et je vous rassure Leen va bientôt reprendre son rôle de personnage éponyme!  
Pour Itachi son heure viendra mais il va encore faire parler de lui sous peu!

Euh voilà 

Merci du passage!


	31. Discussion au cachot

_Pfuiiii 2380 mot j'essaye de faire des chapitre plus conséquent mais après les trois milles mots je trouve ça énorme... donc je coupe_

Mais bon ... Revoilà Leen (depuis le temps ) 

Chapitre 31: Discussion au cachot

Le retour pour Konoha se passa dans une sérénité surprenante. Les ninjas arrivaient en renfort et, avec Tsunade transportaient les blessés et défunts. Le traité, qui liait les différents villages, permettait aux ninjas de progresser vite et sans le souci d'une attaque surprise, même si la possibilité que des ninjas déserteurs apparaissent. Mais attaquer plus d'une trentaine de ninjas revenait à se suicider. En un jour, ils avaient rejoint le village des Feuilles.

Les portes du village avaient été décorées en leur honneur, et déjà la reconstruction du village permettait aux familles d'avoir un toit pour chacun. Une foule en liesse les accueillit. Les parents, amis se retrouvaient avec des larmes de joie.

Au milieu de cette masse, un Ambu résussit à rejoindre Godaime. Doucement il murmura une importante nouvelle à l'oreille de celle-ci. Tsunade attrappa le bras de Jirayia et l'entraîna à sa suite loin des autres. Tous deux s'enfermèrent ensuite dans son bureau. Jirayia la regarda sans comprendre. La plantureuse blonde, s'assit à son bureau et sortit un parchemin puis fixa son compagnon dans les yeux et lui répeta le message qu'on lui avait remis :

« _L'Akatsuki à bougé du côté de Kumo, à sa frontière avec Iwa… le corps du receptacle de Sanbi a été découvert._

-_ Déjà ? Ils ont augmenté leur vitesse !_

-_ Nous ne pouvons les attaquer maintenantn nous signerions notre perte._

-_ Je pars enquêter de suite !_

-_ Non ! Jirayia tu restes là, jusqu'à ce que les cérémonies pour les funérailles soient terminées._

-_ Si tu dépasses le quota de trois jours je n'aurais plus aucune chance de les suivre._

-_ Je le sais !_ Râla le jolie Blonde[/i Aoineko ![/i »

Immédiatement un Ambu apparut dans le bureau sans aucun bruit. Son masque de Chat bleu traduisait son pseudonyme.

« _Je te charge, toi et ton équipe de veiller à tout pour la cérémonie de funérailles de Genma, Ibiki et Orochimaru._

-_Hai !_ Répondit le ninja avant de disparaître aussi furtivement qu'il était entré.

-_ Akiryu !_ » Appella Tsunade de sa voix portante.

Un nouvel Ambu arriva avec cette fois-ci un masque de Dragon aux couleurs fauves. 

« _Veille à la sécurité des deux prisonniers, ils ont pas mal d'ennemis au village._

-_…_ »

Le shinobi disparut dans un nuage de fumée laissant les deux Sanin seuls. Ces derniers devaient maintenant réfléchir à la façon dont il allait anoncer les funérailles d'Orochimaru.

A l'hopital on s'activait. De nombreux ninjas y avaient été conduits pour diverses raisons.

Kankurô se remettait doucement. Il le gardait en observation un jour puis, il pourrait rejoindre son frère et sa sœur dans leur appartement à Konoha avant de rentrer à Suna, du moins il l'espérait.

Kurenai, accompagnée d'Hanoko, devait passer une échographie pour vérifier que le bébé n'avait subit aucun dommage lors des combats qu'avait livré sa mère. Tout semblait normal, mais ils préférèrent la garder, elle aussi, en observation.

Anko se reposait toujours, sa marque s'était éteinte mais des soins pour atténuer la douleur lui avaient tout de même étaient dispensés.

Baki était toujours dans le coma. Iwashi et Raîdo guettaient son réveil pour en apprendre plus sur la mort de leur ami Genma. Devant les pleurs d'Hanoko, ils avaient abandonné l'idée de lui demander des explications.

Quant à Sakura et Shizune, elles tentaient avec acharnement d'améliorer l'état du bras de Naruto. Une salle spéciale leur avait été aménagée et elles avaient accès à toutes les données des Akimichi et des Nara.

Enfin Shikamaru avait été placé dans une salle d'observation : son état étant stationnaire, il allait être déplacé dans une chambre normale. Sa mère débarqua tel un ouragan dans l'hôpital, lorsqu'elle découvrit son fils évanoui, elle s'en prit à Shikaku :

« _Tu m'avais dit que tu le protègerais !_

-_ Ecoute moi…_

-_ Tu as vu dans quel état il est ! Le pauvre petit !_ »

Temari découvrit avec stupeur le côté mère-poule de madame Nara qui, pour oublier son angoisse, se défoulait sur son mari. Peut-être était-ce pourquoi Shikamaru supportait avec tant de facilité ses brimades et taquineries incessantes. Tout en réfléchissant, elle remarqua que leurs chamailleries lui manquaient. Elle laissa son regard parcourir le corps du jeune homme. Avant de s'asseoir dans le couloir.

Les autres Shinobis se séparèrent après avoir revu et salué tout le monde.

Tenten partit seule chez elle, Neji rentrant avec le reste de sa famille. Voyant cela, Izumo et Kotetsu coururent la rejoindre et les Trois ninjas marchèrent calmement en direction du centre ville.

Ino et Sai eurent droit à un moment d'intimité, après que cette dernière eut salué sa mère et toute la clientèle très heureuse de la revoir en bonne santé.

Chôji, très en forme, invita tous les hommes valides au restaurant. Kiba ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, Konohamaru demada s'il comptait comme un homme, Iruka fut ravi de la proposition. Shino prétexta un mal de tête à soigner et s'eclipsa en douce. Lee et Gai lui promirent d'être à l'heure en prenant la pose « Nice Guy », et Kakashi déclina l'offre.

Leen raccompagna Kakashi chez lui, bien décidée à savoir quel problème le masque dissimulait cette fois.

Les deux ninjas arrivèrent à leur appartement. Leen insista pour soigner Kakashi, ce dernier refusait obsitément en disant qu'il se portait comme un charme, mais sa perte d'équilibre sur le seuil de sa porte démontra l'inverse. Soutenant son sensei elle entra chez lui.

L'appartement était rangé de façon impeccable, il paraissait même austère. Leen avisa un canapé et y fit asseoir le Ninja Copieur. Après quoi, elle commença à lui dispenser les premiers soins. Aucun des deux ne voulait commencer la converstion et un silence pesant s'installa.

« _Content d'être rentrer à Konoha ?_ Tenta Leen pour débuter un semblant de discussion.

-_ Hein…_ Dit le fils du Croc Blanc sortant des ses pensées.[/i Ah, oui ![/i

-_ Qu'est-ce qui va pas, Sempai ?_ Demanda Leen vraiment inquiète.

-_ …_

-_ Bon maintenant vous arrêtez de jouer à l'enfant, Kakashi Hatake ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre mutisme !_ Explosa la J.N.S.

-_Kabuto…_ Commença le jeune homme.

-_ Quoi Kabuto ?_ Demanda doucement Leen.

-_ Kabuto est mon demi-frère, le second fils de mon père._ »

La nouvelle pétrifia Leen. Bien-sûr il y a avait des similitudes, mais il était dur d'accepter que l'homme que vous haïssez soit le frère de celui que vous considérez comment votre grand-frère.

« _Et la mort de Genma et Ibiki…_ Continua Kakashi.

-_ Je suis désolée._ Dit simplement le jeune fille, consciente que seul le temps refermera cette nouvelle blessure.

-_ Et Anko… Et Rin…_

-_ « Rin » c'est bien la kunoichi de votre équipe lorsque vous évoluiez sous les ordres de Yondaime ?_

-_ Oui, une Med-nin respectable._

-_ Dont vous avez été amoureux si je me rappelle bien._

-_ Oui… mais c'est tellement loin…_

-_ J'en déduis donc que le fait que Rin et Anko aient été mis au même niveau, signifie que la Jounin ne vous laisse pas indifférent…_ »

Kakashi piqua un fard, dissimulé en partie par son masque. Leen sourit tout heureuse pour son Sempai. Puis arriva un faucon de la part de Tsunade. Elle anonçait la date et heure des cérémonies de funérailles ainsi que les équipes temporaires. Le lendemain Leen partait en mission avec Naruto et Sakura.

Leen réfléchit un moment à ce qu'elle voulait faire avant le lendemain. Elle salua Kakashi et sortit partant en direction des cellules.

Naruto courait dans l'escalier. Une fois en hautn il trouva Sakura.

« _Sakura attends moi !_ Réussit-il à dire entre deux haletement.

-_Déjà fatigué ?_

-_ Non, enfin si… enfin je viens de manger trois ramens au porcs, quatres au poulet et deux au miso… je suis donc…_

-_C'est bon, évite les détails !_ S'écria Sakura.

-_ Tu viens pour la mission de demain ?_

-_Toi aussi._

-_ Tu toques ?_

-_ Elle est pas là._ » Fit une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux ninjas de Konoha poussèrent un hurlement de terreur et Sakura se retrouva sans sans rendre vraiment compte accrocher au cou de Naruto. Trouvant la position un peu gênante la Kunoichi aux cheveux roses descendit de son perchoir de fortune et demanda :

« _Elle est où Sensei ?_

-_ Je l'ignore…_ Répondit Kakashi. _Mais si ça vous intéresse, j'ai un rapport de mission à vous faire lire… un rapport des JNS._ »

Devant leur regard interressé, le Ninja Copieur ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et leur tendit un manuscrit. Les deux ninja de l'équipe 7 se mirent alors à lire avec ardeur.(cf Mission n°159, une autre fiction)

Leen pénétra dans la prison. Une troupe d'Ambu lui barra la route, Akiryu se détacha du reste de son groupe et s'avança d'elle, son masque fauve et agressif lui couvrant le visage. Leen découvra avec stupeur deux yeux bleus et jaunes qui brillaient. La voix de l'Ambu modifiée par le masque déclara :

« _L'accèss est interdit._

-_ Désolée, mais j'aimerai passer._

-_ Qui êtes vous ?_

-_Leen Natsuno, ancien membre des J.N.S. je viens pour donner des soins aux prisonniers._

-_ Des J.N.S ? Je croyais que cette branche était une légende._

-_ Ah bon ?_ » Répondit Leen en passant derrière l'Ambu.

Akiryu se raidit, il n'avait pas suivit le mouvement de la J.N.S, surpris par sa réaction. La jeune femme parraissait sérieuse et sûre d'elle. Se retournant à peine il croisa le regard de braise de la jeune femme. Quand arriva Denzou, immédiatement Akiryu se recula est mis un genou à terre. Le jeune qui venait d'arriver regarda la troupe d'Ambu, puis calment il déclara :

« _Laissez la passer._

-_ Hai…_ » Répondit le chef de troupe.

L'ancienne J.N.S lança un regard à Denzou puis continua à s'enfoncer dans les cachots. Bientôt tout fut noir autour d'elle, seulement deux pièces étaient éclairées la cellule de Sasuke et celle de Kabuto. D'un pas décidé, elle se dirigea jusqu'au Med-nin d'Orochimaru.

Le demi-frère de Kakashi était assis au fond de sa cellule et il fixait d'un air absent le ciel qu'il entre-apercevait par la fenêtre. Les cheveux défais et son expression accentuaient sa ressemblance avec le Ninja Copieur. Entendant des pas dans le couloir il tourna lentement sa tête. Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de le J.N.S. Un nouveau frisson parcouru la jeune fille, tant de souvenirs ressurgissaient de sa mémoire, et tant de haine l'emplissait. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son ennemi. Elle y lut une certaine tristesse, un vide… Sa découverte la laissa perpexle, puis elle se ressaisit et lui demanda calmement :

« _Que sais-tu sur l'Akastuki ?_

-_ En quoi cela te regarde-t-il ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un ton narquois.

-_ Je suis à la recherche d'Itachi Uchiwa._ Répondit-elle avec sérieux.

-_ Et si je te dis que je ne sais rien ?_ »

Leen sentit la colère s'emparer d'elle, la jeune femme serra les poings et commença à marcher en direction du prisonnier qui ne bronchait pas. Elle allait entrer dans la cellule quand une main lui barra la route.

Akiryu et Denzou avaient senti son changement d'humeur. Sans s'en rendre compte la jeune femme avait laissait son Chakra s'amplifier, alertant les membres des Ambus qui avaient pu intervenir à temps.

Leen reprit lentement son calme et sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, elle se rendit près de Sasuke. Le missing-nin était allongé sur son lit les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Leen fut stupéfaite de sa ressemblance avec Itachi. Lentement elle rentra dans la cellule et s'assit en face de lui. Le dernier Uchiwa tourna sa tête pour voir qui arrivait, ses yeux rouges sang rencontrèrent ceux de son visiteur. Aussitôt il se redressa et murmura :

« _Leen Natsuno des J.N.S._ »

La jeune fille se raidit et fut surprise qu'il se rappellait d'elle. Elle allait dire quelque chose mais le descendant de Madara reprit :

« _Vous devriez être morte lors d'une mission, tuée par mon frère._

-_ C'est faux ton frère croit m'avoir tuée mais c'est un clone de Kabuto qui est mort en face de lui. Ce clone avait revêtit mon apparence et ton frère s'est rendu coupable de ma mort fictive.Je suis désolée pour ton clan et j'espère que tu pardonneras Itachi._

-_ Jamais !_ La coupa-t-il avec rage._ Je ne pardonnerais jamais à mon frère la disparition du Clan Uchiwa et le fait qu'il m'ait abandonné et laissé en vie ! Je le tuerais, je le jure !_

-_ Je ramènerais Itachi au village…_ Dit doucement Leen.

-_ Ah oui et comment ?_ Demanda avec mépris le jeune homme.

- …

-_ Comment une ninja qu'il croit morte, qui plus est, est schyzofrène va bien pouvoir ramener à la raison. Un ninja qui a tout abandonné pour le pouvoir ?_

- …

-_ As-tu seulement idée de ce qu'est devenu mon frère ?_

- …

-_ Non bien-sûr ! Tu ne sais même pas si il lui reste une part d'humanité…_

-_ C'est bon Sasuke, je crois que tu peux arrêter maintenant, non ?_ »

Le Ninja qui venait d'intervenir n'était autre que le célèbre Ninja Copieur. Son livre fétiche à la main, il s'approcha de Leen. La jeune fille aux cheveux d'ébène fixait le sol, pétrifiée par les paroles de Sasuke. L'élève du Sanin déserteur savait toucher les points sensibles, leur discussion venait de la déstabiliser et maintenant elle doutait du bien fondé de son but. Après tout, Itachi était un criminel de rang S recherché dans tout le pays. Pourrait-elle réellement le ramener ? Le village ne le tuerait-il pas si il venait à rentrer ? Et était-elle capable de le ramener ?

Kakashi la fixa quelques instants puis se retrourna vers les deux prisonniers de Konoha et leur annonça que Tsunade les demandait dans son bureau immédiatement.

_ET voilà la guerre contre Oto à été bouclé  
Ils sont tous rentrés  
Shika/Tem ca avance pas :s... mais ca va venir promit (en plus je fais une fiction rien que sur eux: Arrêter de fuir)... un 'ti coup de pub . c'est pas bien je sais_

Et puis merci de lire ma fiction   
et de laisser des commentaires !


	32. Ambu et Taishu

_euh j'ai aucune excuse pour ma lenteur..._

Chapitre 32: Ambu et Taishu

Leen resta calme en apparence mais son sang bouillait, le jeune Uchiwa avait ruiné sa confiance réveillant ses doutes. Kakashi lui jeta un regard par-dessus son livre licencieux, il connaissait les craintes de la jeune fille. Il soupira puis dit simplement :

« _Naruto et Sakura t'attendent à l'appartement. Je leur ai donné les rapports de missions rédigés par Itachi, qui ont été trouvés après son départ. _

-_Bien… Je les rejoins. _ » Répondit la jeune fille en disparaissant.

Kakashi se retrouva face à son ancien élève. Tsunade lui avait ordonné d'escorter les deux prisonniers jusqu'à son bureau. D'un signe de tête il fit signe à l'Uchiwa de sortir de sa cellule tandis que Denzou ouvrait celle de Kabuto. Peu après ils partaient tous les quatre rejoindre Godaime.

Leen traversa rapidement Konoha pour rejoindre son appartement, certaine d'y trouver ses deux coéquipiers. En proie à une profonde détresse elle ne faisait plus attention à ce qui l'entourait. Sasuke l'avait détruite, avait détruit son espoir, et sa raison de continuer de vivre. Comment avait-elle pu espérer le ramener au village ? Après tout ne faisait-il pas parti de la plus grande organisation criminelle ? Ne vivait-elle pas dans l'illusion de pouvoir retrouver la même vie qu'avant l'accident ?

Bientôt elle se trouva face à la porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvrit immédiatement. Naruto et Sakura étaient posés sur le canapé, le rapport ouvert sur leur genou. Sakura se leva la première et la pria de s'asseoir :

« _Viens avec nous tu as l'air abattu… _

- _Ainsi vous avez lu les rapports écris par Itachi_. Dit simplement la JNS ignorant la remarque.

- _Oui, je ne pensais pas qu'Itachi ait pu être comme ça… on dirait une autre personne que celle dont Sasuke dresse le portrait._ Répondit la Kunoichi.

- _Si… il était vraiment formidable. _»

Un silence s'installa dans la petite pièce, Leen sentit les larmes lui venir. Tout cela était si lointain, comme un mirage d'une autre époque. Si seulement Itachi n'était pas parti loin d'elle. Si seulement Kabuto n'existait pas ! Si seulement elle avait était plus forte… Si seulement…

Naruto arrêta sa triste liste en posant sa main sur son épaule. La JNS le regarda interloqué, l'Uzumaki lui sourit et dit tout simplement :

«_ Tu es déterminée non ? Alors tout se passera bien. _»

Pour la première fois depuis son retour à Konoha, elle reconnaissait en Naruto le potentiel de surpasser tous les hokages. Ravalant ses larmes, elle lui rendit son sourire. A quoi cela servait-il de baisser les bras sans même avoir essayer ? 

Kakashi, Denzou et les deux déserteurs arrivèrent au bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière semblait soucieuse, accoudée à la fenêtre elle fixait avec gravité le visage de son grand-père et celui de son Sensei. Jamais on ne lui avait demandé de prendre une telle décision, celle de choisir le sort de la vie de deux hommes tout en faisant abstraction de ses sentiments et de ceux des autres en ne pensant qu'à son Village.

Denzou s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention de la Sanin. Cette dernière se retourna et fixa Kabuto, puis Kakashi, Sasuke puis Kakashi. Sa décision était prise.

« _Kabuto, déserteur et bras droit d'Orochimaru. Espion au service d'Oto depuis tes quatorze ans, tu as trompé cinq fois les organisateurs de l'examen Chuunin, sans compter que tu es responsable de la mort de plusieurs dizaines de ninjas dans tous les pays cachés._

- …, répondit Kabuto.

- _Sasuke, déserteur de Konoha. Tu as certes épargné Naruto mais tu t'es tout de même dresser contre Konoha sans compter les dizaines d'assassinat dont tu es le bras._

- …, la fixa l'Héritier Uchiwa.

- _Bon tous les deux vous ne pouvez pas être un peu plus réactifs, non ? _Explosa Tsunade._ Je ne sais pas moi, dites quelque chose !_

- _Tsunade-sama,_ tenta Kakashi.

- _Toi Kakashi retournes à ton bouquin !_ »

L'Héritière ds Shodaime reprit tant bien que mal son calme. C'était sa façon de réagir aux problèmes, certes pas très orthodoxe mais qui ne manquait pas de clouer le bec à quiconque. Retournant à son bureau Tsunade s'apprêtait à faire son annonce.

«_ Bon, voilà ce que j'ai décidé vous concernant. Kabuto malgré les plaintes retenues à ton encontre on ne peut nier tes capacités médicales. Or nous n'avons jamais eu aussi besoin de tels talents qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui. C'est pourquoi tu es placé sous sursis et surveillance. Tu devras participer à toutes les missions que le village te confiera ainsi qu'au développement de la médecine à Konoha en fournissant tout ce que les recherches avec Orochimaru t'on appris. Sasuke, tes aptitudes et le fait que tu sois le dernier des Uchiwa ont joué en ta faveur. Tout comme Kabuto tu es sous surveillance et ta peine est en sursis au moins le temps de l'affrontement avec l'Akatsuki. Après tout ne souhaites-tu pas retrouver ton frère ? Bien les personnes chargées de votre surveillance à tous deux sont : Kakashi Hatake et l'équipe Ambu placé sous le commandement d'Aoineko. _»

A ces mots le capitaine ambu apparu dans la salle. Son masque bleu de Chat laissait entrevoir un regard vert profond qui se posa tour à tour sur Kakashi, Kabuto et Sasuke. Ce dernier lui répondit aussi froidement. Il ne lui plaisait guère d'être sous perpétuelle surveillance, même pour se venger de son frère.

Tsunade rappela ensuite l'attention à elle.

« _ Votre première mission sera de récupérer vos anciens coéquipiers dont Orochimaru parle dans ses rapports : Karine, Suigestu et Juugo. Sasuke, tu as donc l'obligation de tous vous conduire à chaque repaire. Kabuto tu devras libérer tous les prisonniers enfermés et vérifier leur santé. Un conseil ne tenter pas une nouvelle fois de trahir le village. _»

Les deux renégats acquiescèrent assez heureux de s'en sortir à si bon compte puis emboitèrent le pas au Ninja Copieur qui avait la tâche de les réarmés. Pour plus de discrétion il allait se déguiser en Ambu le temps que le village accepte leur admission. Les quatre ninjas quittèrent donc le bureau de l'hokage en laissant derrière eux un Denzou quelque peu perdu.

Leen, Naruto et Sakura rejoignirent le lieu de rendez-vous de mission, il avait été décidé qu'ils rencontreraient leur Taishu avant leur départ. Le point de rassemblement était la zone d'entrainement de l'équipe 9. L'après-midi commençait à toucher à sa fin, et le froid se fit plus présent. Sakura relut la description faites de leur capitaine : c'était un ambu de 20, le même âge que Leen, qui semblait être entrer dans cette branche secrète alors que Leen devenait une JNS.

La clairière prenait des teintes d'automne et au centre attendait un jeune homme. Aussi grand que Kakashi, les cheveux cachés sous une longue cape noire, ce n'est que lorsqu'il se retourna que les trois ninja découvrir son Masque : Un dragon fauve.

Le sang de Leen ne fit qu'un tour. Pourquoi cet ambu et pas un autre ? Elle serra les poings et s'avança vers le jeune homme le regard venimeux. Sakura la devança et lui barra la route. Naruto bondit jusqu'à l'ambu et tout sourire se présenta :

«_ Je suis Naruto Uzumaki, le prochain Hokage ! Et voilà Leen des JNS et Sakura la disciple de Tsunade. Un conseil ne les énerve pas, Sakura n'est pas seulement aussi bien foutue que la vielle elle a aussi sa force, quant à l'autre c'est une schizophrène. Mais à part sa tout va bien !_

- _Je suis Akiryu, j'appartiens au corps des ambus. Et…_

-_ Et…_ L'encouragea Naruto.

- _Et je souhaite vous tester._ »

Sur ce ledit Akiryu disparut dans un nuage de feuille rouge et or. Naruto se retourna vers les deux filles mais toutes deux avaient déjà compris ce qui se passer et se tenaient prêtes pour un assaut imminent. 

Aoineko ouvrit sans un mot la réserve des ambus puis laissa les trois jeunes hommes pour retourner à sa tâche première : l'organisation des funérailles d'Orochimaru, Ibiki et Genma. Kakashi le salua d'un signe de tête, puis se tourna vers son frère et son ancien élève.

La réserve n'était pas bien grande, mais l'abondance de tenus et armes était étonnante. Le Ninja Copieur parcouru rapidement les étagères à la recherche d'un équipement potable. Peu après il en sortit un. 

Le masque représentait une chat aux couleurs noirs et rouges, avec était placé un Katana court et une cape noir aux bordures rouges. La protection de l'abdomen était grise et complété par des protège tibia et avant bras. Kakashi tendit le tout au jeune Uchiwa, qui les enfila sans un mot.

Plus loin Kakashi découvrit un ensemble blanc et bleu. Le masque représentait une martre. Au lieu de la cape il y avait une veste large qui se passait sur le tout sans manche. Comme arme il y avait un tento à la lame immaculée. Kakashi offrit le tout à son frère qui prit le paquet sans hâte.

Enfin Kakashi récupéra ses affaires dont les nuances étaient bleu nuit et gris. Son masque ressemblait à un chien et sa veste à manche s'arrêtait au genou. Puis venait son Sabre qu'il n'avait plus touché depuis bien longtemps.

Tous les trois équipés, il quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre leur appartement. L'ambiance étant plus que pesante, le trajet fut effectué rapidement. Les deux appartements donnés aux disciples d'Orochimaru se trouvait au cœur de la cité des ambu, fermée au Nord par l'aréne et au Sud par le palais de l'Hokage. A l'Est passé un puissant fleuve alimentant le Lac de Konoha et l'Ouest un pont rejoingnant le cœur du village. 

Kakashi s'adressa rapidement un jeune ambu qui acquiesça puis fit signe à Kabuto de le suivre pour rejoindre son studio. Le ninja copieur accompagna ensuite Sasuke jusqu'à sa chambre.

Le jeune Uchiwa s'adressa enfin à son ancien sensei :  
«_ Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir condanmé ?_

- _Je ne sais pas… Peut-être Tsunade a-t-elle pensé que votre mort n'apporterait rien au village._

- _Hun._

- _Biensûr certaines personnes on peut-être eu un rôle dans cette décision…_

-_ Et mon frère des nouvelles ?_

- _Occupes-toi de la mission de demain qui aura lieu après les funérailles, plutot que de penser à lui. _»

La conversation se termina devant la porte de l'appartement de Sasuke, près du juda on pouvait lire son nom ainsi que celui qu'il porterait désormais chez les ambu : Akaneko. 

Leen était énervée, il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui ? Il voulait les tester alors qu'ils revenaient tout juste de leur combat contre le Sanin déserteur et que Naruto avait un bras inutilisable pour le moment ? et puis quoi encore !

Soudain un crissement la sorti de sa réflexion. Akiryu arrivait sur elle, la main droite luisante d'un chakra bleu éléctrique. Rapidement, la JNS composa quelques signes. Un mini-tornade apparut autour de sa main et aspira le justu raiton. A ce moment la l'ambu disparut à nouveau puis réapparut à côté de Naruto qu'il attaqua de son côté valide avec un kunai rouge-orangé aux couleurs de son masque. Dès que l'Uzumaki para la lame, le jeune homme disparut à nouveau puis attaqua à nouveau à un autre endoit. Bientôt, les trois ninjas se trouvèrent acculé dos à dos contrant et parant sans pouvoir prévoir la prochaine attaque.

La kunoichi aux cheveux noirs en eut alors marre, acculée et titillée comme une souris avec laquelle joue un chat elle mordit son pouce. Un fin filet de sang s'en échappa et la jeune fille posa au sol ses deux mains pour créer une invocation. Un magnifique chien-loup entièrement noir apparu, ses yeux étaient pareil à deux rubis qui semblait vous transperser. L'immense bête se tourna vers son invocatrice et s'adressa à elle :

«_ Leen ! Cela fait bien longtemps… qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_

- _Pas le temps pour les palabres Yookami, un ambu est dans le coin et il commence à me taper sur les nerfs si tu pouvais me donner un coup de main. De proie je veux passer à prédateur._

-_ Pas de problème, j'ai juste besoin de son odeur._

-_ Mouai je sais, tiens ca te vas ?_ »

La jeune fille desserra son poing, dans sa paume se trouvait un petit carré de tissu noir. Yookami approcha sa truffe du vêtement et inspira trois longue goulée d'air.

«_ Je connais cette odeur… Il est là ! _»

Le chien-loup bondit avec rapidité et agilité sur sa droite alors que l'ambu apparaissait un kunai à la main. Un instant seulement le regard de la bête et de l'homme se croisèrent puis ils se séparèrent d'un même mouvement. Leen couru, pris appui sur les arbres et roches qui l'entourait jusqu'à rejoindre Yookami et s'installé sur son dos. Yookami bondissait de rocher en rocher afin de se propulser toujours plus vite et avec plus de puissance bientôt il réussit à entrainé l'anbu assez loin de façon à ce que Sakura et Naruto puisse enfin se séparer. 

Soudain l'anbu apparu face à Naruto qui para avec son bras gauche. Puis Sakura brandi son poing et l'abbatit avec force sur le sol qui s'entrouvit déséquilibrant l'anbu. Yookami arriva alors tel un démon et enferma le bras droit du jeune homme dans sa puissante machoire. C'est alors qu'il disparu dans un nouveau tournbillon de feuille au moments où Leen s'apprêtait à le frappait de toute sa rage.

Akiryu sortit de l'ombre tout sourire et s'adressa au groupe:

"_ Merci d'avoir joué le jeu, maintenant je sais ce que vous valez même fatigué._"

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que Leen lui collait une claque majestueuse avant de partir sans un mot de plus Yookami sur ses pas. Naruto et Sakura se tournèrent vers leur taishu qui n'avait pas bougé ni protesté. 

Le jeune homme soupira et enleva son masque. Il avait les cheveux longs roux mèchés de bleu et blanc, quant à ses yeux ils étaient jaune pailleté de blanc et d'azur. Il avait un joli visage oval et portait une légère barbe autour de sa bouche toute aussi rousse que sa chevelure. Sa joue gauche trahissait encore le mauvais caractère de Leen. Négligement il passa sa main dans ses cheveux et marmona:

« _ Pfiou, elle changera jamais celle-là._ » 

_et voilà _

Mais qui est Akiryu????

alors toujours intéressant?


End file.
